Zimzalabim!
by forHunHan
Summary: [END] /CHAPTER BONUS UP!/ Luhan bertemu kembali dengan teman semasa kecilnya, Sehun dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia sempat menyukai teman kecilnya itu. Saat ini keduanya sudah dewasa, Luhan juga memiliki kekasih yang dicintainya. Kehilangan kekasih seperti bencana baginya & kedatangan seseorang yang menyukainya membuat Luhan bimbang. HUNHAN / Slight: Kaisoo GS
1. Chapter 1

**Hai-haii! Aku kembali de****ngan cerita baru yuhuu~ **

**Kita cerita-cerita di bawah aja yaa, saat****nya menikmati bacaan hihi**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for typo ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Zimzalabim!**

**Bagian I: Mantra Penghapus**

**.**

**.**

"_**Jika sihir itu ada, maka setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan bagaikan mantra penenang bagiku"**_

**…**

**[Sore hari di kediaman keluarga Wu]**

"Luhannn? Cepat sayang, nanti kita terlambat!" pekikkan _Baba_-nya terdengar dari lantai bawah.

Sementara itu Luhan masih berkutik dengan rambutnya, rambut coklat karamel sepunggungnya itu sangat merepotkan dan tidak tahu harus diapakan. Ia ingin sekali memangkas rambutnya hingga sebahu agar tidak perlu repot menatanya, cukup menyematkan bandana manis di atasnya sudah cukup. Tetapi _Baba_-nya tentu tidak mengizinkannya memiliki rambut pendek.

"Luhann?"

"Astaga _Baba_ tunggulah, aku sedang kesulitan dengan rambut panjang ini!" Luhan balik menjawab dengan keras dari kamarnya.

"Baiklah, dua menit cukup dan kau harus turun," teriak _Baba_-nya lagi.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia sedang menggerutu sendirian. Bagaimana mungkin dua menit cukup untuk menata rambutnya? Luhan kembali mengambil sisirnya dan mengambil sebagian rambutnya dipinggir berniat mengikatnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia melepas sisirnya dan membiarkan rambut indahnya tergerai tanpa hiasan apapun. Ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar kamar setelah berakhir memakai _heels_-nya.

Luhan turun dari lantai kamarnya dan menyusul _Baba_-nya yang sibuk berbicara di telepon. "_Ba_, Luhan siap," ucap Luhan malas.

_Baba_-nya memutuskan sambungan dan berbalik. "Kau cukup cantik. Ayo kita hampir terlambat," ajak _Baba_-nya.

"Cukup?" Luhan menggerutu lagi karena _Baba_-nya tidak menghargai usahanya berdandan dan memakai gaun aneh–menurutnya– dengan panjang tepat diatas lututnya, terlebih lagi adalah gaun itu berwarna _pink_ yang sangat tidak Luhan. Meski sebenarnya Luhan memakai gaun _pink soft_ yang sangat kalem. Pergi ke pesta adalah kebiasaan Luhan sejak dahulu. _Mama_-nya tiada saat ia masihduduk di bangku SMP membuatnya selalu menemani kemana pun _Baba_-nya pergi. Sejak saat itu _Baba_-nya tak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian dan saat Luhan beranjak dewasa, Luhanlah yang menolak membiarkan _Baba_-nya sendirian.

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah cukup lama tidak pergi ke pesta dan ia terlalu menikmati kehidupan tanpa pestanya. Tiba-tiba malam tadi _Baba_-nya mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia harus ikut ke pesta dan ditambah lagi ia harus mengenakan gaun bernuansa _pink_ karena itulah konsep pestanya. Luhan benar-benar anti dengan warna _pink_ karena saat kecil pakaian dan semua peralatannya berwarna _pink_, hal itu membuatnya mendapat julukan 'bocah _pink_ manja.' Demi apapun Luhan membenci masa kecilnya yang terlalu diremehkan, ia juga heran mengapa ia bisa menyukai warna _pink_ itu. Hiii~

Di perjalanan, Luhan cukup sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tak bersuara sekedar mengobrol ringan dengan _Baba_-nya. "Lu?" saat lalu lintas berubah hijau Yifan membuka suaranya.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya ponselmu lebih penting daripada _Baba_," ucap Yifan lalu tertawa, masih menatap ke depan.

Luhan menatap _Baba_-nya sebal. "Tidak bisa dibandingkan antara kalian _Baba_. Ini Jongin, seharusnya _Baba_ tidak membuat janji mendadak denganku. Luhan jadi membatalkan kencan dengan Jongin, dan sekarang Luhan harus membuatnya tenang"

"_Aigoo_, Putri Baba sangat lucu. Ternyata Jongin itu bisa juga mendapatkan hatimu dan perhatianmu."

"_Ba_, jangan mulai. Perhatianku juga ada pada _Baba_,"

"Hmm… tapi Lu, _Baba_ tidak suka dengan Jongin. Ia terlalu protektif dan biasanya seseorang yang protektif–"

"_Ba_ cukup! Jangan selalu menjelekkan Jongin, ia begitu karena sayang pada Luhan!" Luhan tahu tidak baik jika membentak orangtuanya sendiri, tapi ia selalu kesal tiap kali _Baba_-nya menentang hubungannya. Memang apa salah Jongin? Luhan pun tidak paham dengan cara pandang _Baba_-nya.

"Baiklah, _Baba_ minta maaf," ucap _Baba_-nya.

Tidak ada jawaban hingga mereka memasuki kawasan perumahan elit di Seoul. Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah rumah besar. Tamu-tamu sepertinya sudah berdatangan kerena rumah ini terlihat sangat ramai. Luhan hendak turun saat mobil mereka sudah terparkir, tetapi _Baba_-nya menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu…" Luhan hanya diam dan memperhatikan _Baba_-nya yang membuka dasbor mobil di depannya. _Baba_-nya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru biru dan membukanya. Sebuah jepit mahkota berwarna putih yang manis menyapa matanya. Jepit itu sampai di kepala Luhan, "_Cha_… pakailah, ini sekarang jadi milikmu," ucap _Baba_-nya tersenyum. "Maafkan _Baba ne_?"

"_Ma…Mama_," gumam Luhan.

"Ya, itu milik _Mama_. Kalian sangat mirip kecuali mata kalian tentu saja, tapi… kalian benar-benar cantik. _Kkajja_," _Baba_-nya keluar dan menunggu Luhan di sana.

Tanpa Luhan sadari air matanya jatuh, ia menghapusnya dengan cepat, "aish! _Make up_ ku bisa luntur," getutu Luhan, tetapi dalam hatinya ia merindukan sosok ibu yang menyayanginya. _Baba_-nya juga menyayanginya, tapi hanya saja _Baba_-nya adalah sosok ayah, bukan ibu. Ia juga tahu _Baba_-nya hanya tidak ingin kehilangannya karena jika nanti ia menikah dengan Jongin, siapa yang akan menemani _Baba_-nya? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku bisa terus tinggal bersama _Baba_, Jongin pasti mau," ucap Luhan pada diri sendiri.

Luhan keluar dari mobil setelah menenangkan dirinya lalu menggandeng lengan _Baba_-nya. "_Kkajja_!" ucap Luhan senang.

Yifan terkekeh tanpa suara melihat betapa menggemaskan Putrinya yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Jika Yifan bisa, ia akan memilihkan pendamping hidup untuk Luhan yang terbaik, benar-benar terbaik. Ia tidak menyukai Jongin bukan tanpa alasan. Laki-laki itu, Yifan tahu jika laki-laki itu mempermainkan Luhan hanya dari matanya.

"Sudah tidak marah dengan _Baba_?" tanya Yifan.

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu saja. Tapi jika _Baba_ masih menjelekkan Jongin–"

"_Araseo Princess_, _mianhae_ hm?" Yifan tidak ingin Luhan terus membela Jongin, ia khawatir anaknya akan terluka lebih parah jika terlalu mempercayai Jongin.

Luhan tertawa, "_gomawo Ba_…" Yifan tersenyum sambil melihat jepit milik isterinya. _'Apa aku salah membiarkan Luhan masih dengan Jongin? Atau aku salah karena menghalangi kehidupan cinta putri kita? Tolong aku Zi…'_

Luhan melihat sekitarnya, sepertinya rumah ini sangat familiar bagi Luhan. Apa ia pernah kemari sebelumnya? Tunggu! "_Ba_, siapa yang mengadakan pesta?" tanya Luhan sembari masih mengingat apa yang terasa sangat dekat dengannya.

"Oh _Baba_ belum bilang? Anak dari Tuan Oh menikah hari ini,"

Luhan membuat otaknya lebih cepat berpikir, _'Oh?'_ apa ia pernah mendengar marga itu? Tentu saja, di Korea banyak sekali yang bermarga Oh.

"Oh Joon Myeon?!" Tiba-tiba _Baba_-nya memanggil sebuah nama yang benar-benar tidak asing. Luhan mengingatnya!

Luhan memandang laki-laki berwajah teduh yang tersenyum ke arah _Baba_-nya. Ia tidak terlalu tinggi tetapi sangat tampan dan di sebelahnya mungkin isterinya yang terlihat sangat anggun dan juga cantik. Wow apa keluarga ini semuanya semenawan mereka?

"Luhan kenalkan mereka klien _Baba_,"

Luhan otomatis membungkuk, "_annyeonghaseyo_, Wu Luhan _imnida_"

"Astaga! Ini Luhan? Luhan yang menggemaskan saat kecil dahulu?" Wanita yang Luhan anggap anggun itu ternyata bisa juga bertingkah menggemaskan hanya karena Luhan. "Luhan kau benar-benar tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik. Sempurna seperti Zizi, hanya saja mata kalian berbeda."

"_Gamsahamnida, ajumma_." Ucap Luhan sedikit malu

"Ah aku hampir lupa. Aku Zhang Yixing, aku juga dari Cina sepertimu. Ibumu adalah temanku," ucap Yixing yang terlambat memperkenalkan diri.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Benar! Yixing, Joonmyeon! Mereka nama orangtua temannya dahulu. Rumahnya juga masih sama, rumah milik Oh Sehun teman sekolah dasarnya dan juga selang satu rumah dari sini adalah rumah Baekhyun.

Mengapa harus di sini?! Astaga ini berbahaya, sangat! Oh Sehun adalah orang yang pernah ia sukai. Apalagi waktu itu Baekhyun pernah berteriak sesuatu yang memalukan untuknya dan ayah Sehun mendengarnya. Ini seperti ia mengaku kalah karena tidak mendapatkan Oh Sehun. Astaga ia butuh kekasihnya saat ini!

"Mengapa kalian keluar? Bukankah acaranya belum berakhir?" tanya Yifan.

"Tentu saja belum, kami menyambut kalian," kekeh Joonmyeon membuat Yifan ikut tertawa.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Luhan malah terlihat sangat khawatir. Apa Sehun masih mengingatnya? Semoga saja apa yang terjadi di masa lalu tidak ada yang mengingatnya.

Rumah ini sangat besar, ruang tamu rumah ini juga sangatlah besar apalagi keseluruhannya. Tidak diragukan lagi penghuni perumahan elit ini adalah orang yang bukan main-main. Saat Luhan hendak masuk, angin tiba-tiba berhembus membuat rambut Luhan berterbangan menutupi wajahnya. Sudah diduga rambut panjang memang merepotkan, pikir Luhan.

Luhan merapikan rambutnya dengan kesal. Meskipun rambutnya terlalu lembut hingga mudah dikembalikan seperti semula, tetapi ia tetap saja merasa repot.

"Luhan? Mengapa tidak mengikat rambutmu? Sepertinya kau cukup risih jika digerai seperti itu," pertanyaan Nyonya Oh membuat Luhan terkejut.

"A-ah? Sepertinya bagus seperti ini, Ajumma" jawab Luhan asal. Ia merinding mendengar jawabannya, sejak kapan ia memuji rambutnya?

Yixing tersenyum, "baiklah, kemari ikut aku" ajakkannya lebih cocok dengan sebuah paksaan karena tangan Luhan sudah digenggamnya dan membawanya ke lantai atas.

Sementara Nyonya Oh membawa Luhan ke suatu tempat. Tuan Oh dan Tuan Wu terlihat menikmati pestanya.

"_Appa_,"

"Sehun? Ah perkenalkan ini adalah klien _Appa_. Tuan Wu."

Sehun membungkuk hormat, "_annyeonghaseyo_ Tuan Wu. Oh Sehun _imnida_,"

"Oh, _annyeong_ Sehun. Ternyata kau cukup tampan juga."

Sehun tersenyum dengan menawannya membuat para anak gadis petinggi yang datang ke acara pernikahan itu menjerit tertahan, "_gamsahamnida_ Tuan. Maaf tapi saya ingin mencari _Eomma_,"

Yifan mengangguk, "sepertinya aku harus mencari anakku, di mana dia?" tanyanya heran.

"Tenang saja, isteriku tidak akan melakukan hal menakutkan pada anakmu," kekeh Joonmyeon.

"Ah ternyata mereka sudah akrab," jawab Yifan.

Sehun membungkuk lalu pergi dari hadapan para ayah untuk mencari ibunya. "Dimana _eomma_…" gumam Sehun sambil mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Apa di luar?" pikirnya lalu berjalan ke luar rumah.

Sehun kembali masuk karena tidak menemukan ibunya, "Di mana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"_Eomma!_"

"Sehun-_ah_, ada apa?" tanya ibunya.

"_Imo_ dan keluarga akan terlambat kemari karena menunggu tunangan Kyungsoo datang–" Sehun tidak sengaja mengalihkan matanya pada gadis mungil dengan rambut yang diikat rapi bak putri kerajaan, matanya seperti mata rusa yang menawan, dan bibir mungilnya, gadis itu seperti boneka.

"E-eh?" Sehun terlihat salah tingkah sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam karena masih tidak percaya bahwa ia akan bertemu Sehun secepat ini, jangtungnya berdebar khawatir Sehun mengenalinya. Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan? Bisakah kalian memilihkannya? a) diam dan pura-pura tidak mengenal atau b) mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya, atauuu c) kabur?

Nyonya Oh hanya terlihat tersenyum penuh arti dan sangat mengerti situasi di depan matanya ini. "Ada apa Sehun?" sedikit jahil mengkin tidak apa pada anaknya sendiri.

"A-apa? _Eomma_?" Sehun malah terlihat seperti orang ling-lung.

Nyonya Oh merangkul Luhan, "Perkenalkan–"

"H-hai Se-Sehun. Selamat atas pernikahannya," Luhan membungkuk sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Ia merutuk dalam hati _'tenanglah Luhan, ia hanya masa lalu yang bahkan Sehun sendiri tak tahu kebenarannya!'_

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, mengapa harus bilang padanya? "A-ah… _g-gamsahamnida_," jawab Sehun masih diliputi kebingungan.

Nyonya Oh tertawa seakan tahu apa yang Luhan pikirkan. Kalian tahu? Yixing tahu bahwa Luhan adalah teman satu sekolah Sehun karena ia dan Zitao, ibu Luhan, berteman dan menyekolahkan anak mereka di sekolah yang sama saat di Cina. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya mempertemukan Sehun dan Luhan sebagai teman sekolah, Yixing memang senang sekali menjahili anaknya.

"Di-dimana pengantin–"

Sehun menunjuk di mana kakak dan kakak iparnya berada, "di sana."

Luhan terkejut, ia melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun dan di sana adalah pasangan pengantinnya. _'Jadi bukan Sehun yang menikah? Astaga Luhan!'_ pekik Luhan dalam hati.

"J-jadi…" ucap Luhan tergagap, ia masih merasa syok karena kebenarannya.

"Minseok _Noona_ dan Jongdae _Hyung_, ada masalah?" tanya Sehun heran pada gadis di depannya.

"T-tidak," Luhan merutuki dirinya yang terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Ia ingat bahwa Sehun memiliki kakak perempuan dua tahun lebih tua dari mereka. _'Dasar Luhan babo!'_ makinya.

"Baiklah, _eomma_ tinggal dahulu ya. _Eomma_ harus menyambut tamu yang baru saja datang," Nyonya Oh dengan tawanya meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan dalam kecanggungan.

"Hmm–"

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Sehun. Harus cepat dilancarkan sebelum seseorang merebutnya, pikir Sehun. Ya, ia mengaku tertarik pada gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya. Hanya tertarik, tidak lebih… ya untuk saat ini.

"Lu-Luhan, Wu Luhan" jawab Luhan kikuk.

"Nama yang cantik, cocok dengan matamu."

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

Sehun sadar bahwa ia bersikap tidak sopan, "ah, maafkan aku. Hanya saja bukankah kata Lu bisa berarti rusa dalam bahasa Cina?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk takjub, "bagaimana kau tahu?" _(Kau bertanya seolah-olah tidak tahu Luhan kkkkk)_

"Aku pernah tinggal di Cina saat kecil selama 3 tahun." jawab Sehun. Luhan tersenyum merasa bodoh, tentu saja seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Sehun pernah tinggal di Cina.

Luhan, Sehun, dan Baekhyun adalah teman satu sekolah, tetapi hanya Baekhyun yang benar-benar tidak memiliki darah Cina. Baekhyun dan Sehun memang dekat sejak awal karena berasal dari Korea. Awalnya Luhan menyangka Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Sehun yang memikirkannya membuat Luhan sedih karena ia menyukai Sehun dan perlu diingatkan bahwa semua itu hanya masa lalu, karena ia sudah memiliki Jongin saat ini.

"Aku harus mencari _Baba_," ucap Luhan.

"Boleh aku temani?" Sehun merutuki dirinya, bagaimana jika ia ditolak?

Luhan tersenyum, "tentu saja boleh, Sehun-_ssi_."

Sehun tersenyum senang, "benarkah? Kalau begitu mari…"

Sehun dan Luhan jalan berdampingan, hal itu terlihat oleh Nyonya Oh. "Mereka benar-benar serasi Zizi," bisik Yixing senang.

Sehun dan Luhan masih bersama, mereka berbincang dan terlihat sangat akrab dengan Sehun yang semakin mengagumi Luhan dan Luhan yang masih merahasiakan bahwa mereka berada di sekolah yang sama dahulu.

"Luhan? Bukankah kau Wu Luhan?" seorang gadis dengan gaun hitamnya menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang asik berbincang.

"Baekhyun? Bagaimana kau tahu?" bukan Luhan yang merespon melainkan Sehun. Luhan terlalu terkejut dan tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Benar kan, kau Wu Luhan?!" seru gadis itu.

Astaga benar! Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, temannya dan Sehun sewaktu di Cina. Luhan tersenyum kikuk, ia juga khawatir rahasianya akan terbongkar, bukan, bahkan rahasianya sudah terbongkar. "H-hai Baek, a-apa kabar?" sapa Luhan.

Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Luhan, "astaga! Sudah berapa tahun kita tak bertemu? Aku merindukanmu dan kau…" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan memperhatikan Luhan dari atas hingga bawah lalu kembali ke atas, "dan kau, astaga kau cantik sekali. Aku sampai membuat taruhan pada diriku bahwa kau Luhan!"

"Wow Oh Sehun! Kau sudah bertemu Luhan terlebih dahulu ternyata," seru Baekhyun pada Sehun. Luhan menahan napasnya _'oh Tuhan tolong aku.'_

"Sayang!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, "ah, maafkan aku Chan" Baekhyun terlihat merangkul lengan pria yang memanggilnya.

"Mengapa kalian bisa saling kenal?" pertanyaan Sehun yang terabaikan oleh Luhan.

"Kita harus cepat Baek," ucap si pria yang sepertinya adalah kekasih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat menyesal saat menatap Luhan, "Lu, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi,"

Luhan mengangguk kelewat antusias dan bahagia, "y-ya! kau bisa pergi, tak masalah" setelah melihat pasangan itu tak lagi berada di jangkauannya, Luhan bernapas lega.

"Lu…"

Luhan merutuk dalam hati ketika mengingat Sehun masih bertanya tentang kejadian barusan. "Y-ya?"

"Kau kenal dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat, tidak masalah jika ia ketahuan berbohong nantinya, itu bisa dipikirkan kembali. "I…itu–"

"Oooppaaa!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis menabak Sehun dan memeluknya.

"Astaga Kyungsoo-_ya_, kau mengejutkanku!"

"_Oppa!_ kenapa kau jahat sekali tidak menjemputku?" gerutu si gadis. Luhan percaya dalam hati bahwa tidak mungkin orang setampan Sehun belum memiliki kekasih.

"Bukannya kau bersama tunanganmu?" tanya Sehun dan sekali lagi Luhan merutuki dirinya yang terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan saat mengetahui gadis itu bukan kekasih Sehun. Tetapi entah mengapa Luhan merasa senang karena gadis itu bukan kekasih Sehun.

"Jongin _oppa_ terlalu lama, aku kesal," si gadis terlihat mempoukan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba jantung Luhan seperti mati suri, Jongin? Apa… –Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak boleh mengambil keputusan begitu saja. Nama Jongin sangatlah banyak di Korea, ya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah Luhan.

"Kyungsoo! Astaga sayang, kau cepat sekali. Sudah _oppa_ bilang– Baiklah _mianhae_ hm?" seorang laki-laki membuat Luhan membatu dengan halusinasi akut disertai petir yang menyambar otaknya.

"Jo–"

"Ayolah jangan bertengkar di hadapanku. Kalian membuat iri saja," ucapan Sehun seperti angin berlalu bagi Luhan yang melihat pria yang selama ini ia percayai berhianat di depannya.

"Luhan-_ssi_, perkenalkan–"

Tepat saat mendengar nama Luhan disebut, laki-laki yang baru saja datang menoleh pada Sehun dan berakhir menemukan perempuan yang sangat ia kenal di sebelah sepupu Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia seperti rampok yang tertangkap pemilik rumah.

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari ke arah _Baba_-nya yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Tetapi ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbelok ke lorong yang ia sendiri tidak tahu tempat apa di sana.

"Luhan!" Jongin seperti baru saja tersadar dari hipnotis, ia otomatis berlari mengejar ke mana Luhan berlari.

"_O-oppa_, ada apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia juga ikut terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sehun menangkap ada yang tidak beres, "ayo kita susul mereka," ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin berhasil menyusul Luhan lalu menarik tangannya, "Luhan!"

Luhan berbalik karena tarikan Jongin memperlihatkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan memerah sempurna karena menahan tangisnya. "Kau…"

Jongin menatap Luhan dengan sedih, "maafkan aku Lu. Kau boleh memukulku, pukul aku Luhan agar kau puas…"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mulus mendarat di pipi kiri Jongin. "Ini tidak cukup bagimu Kim Jongin!" Luhan menghempaskan tangan Jongin darinya lalu mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau… sejak kapan kau membohongiku?!"

"Maafkan aku Lu," ucap Jongin sendu.

"Sejak kapan kau membohongiku?! Jawab aku!"

"Lu…"

"Kim Jongin!" teriak Luhan lagi.

Jongin hanya terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk dan tak berani menatap Luhan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa semua ini akan dengan cepat terungkap. "Jadi apa arti kita selama enam bulan ini Jongin…" Luhan menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga agar tak mengalir.

"Jadi kalian berhubungan selama enam bulan?" Kyungsoo menyela pertengkaran mereka.

"Kyung…"

Kyungsoo mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan Luhan. "Jika kau ingin tahu, kami sudah dijodohkan sejak aku duduk di kelas tiga SMP. Kami juga sudah bertunangan setahun yang lalu dan sebentar lagi aku akan lulus SMA. Setelah itu, Jongin _oppa_ akan menikahiku! Kau tahu apa artinya Jalang?!"

"Kyungsoo–"

"Diamlah Kim Jongin jika kau tidak ingin kulaporkan pada _Appa!_" ancam Kyungsoo. Menyangkutkan dengan orangtua benar-benar Jongin benci, ia diam dan hanya bisa berharap agar Kyungsoo tak melakukan hal berlebihan pada Luhan. Kyungsoo menunjukkan telunjuknya pada dahi Luhan, "keu mencoba merusak hubungan kami kan?!" Luhan berakhir terjatuh di lantai karena dorongan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo cukup!" Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi menjadi penonton pertengkaran mereka. Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri dan hal itu hanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin panas. "_Oppa_ tidak pernah mengajarimu berkata kasar seperti itu, Do Kyungsoo! _Oppa_ kecewa padamu," kemudian Sehun membawa Luhan pergi dari sana.

Baru beberapa langkah, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas genggaman Sehun dari tangannya, "kita sudah tak ada hubungan lagi, Kim Jongin." Ucap Luhan lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun. Apa kali ini juga ia terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan? Apakah benar jika tidak mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin terlebih dahulu?

Sehun berbalik dan menatap Jongin, "sepertinya kau harus meninggalkan kebiasaanmu mempermainkan wanita. Sadarlah kau sudah memiliki kekasih– ah maksudku calon isteri," setelah itu Sehun berlari menyusul Luhan.

"Oh Sehun sialan!" maki Jongin, ia tak suka dipermalukan di hadapan Sehun seperti ini.

"Luhan-_ssi_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Luhan menghapus jejak air matanya, "maafkan aku Sehun-_ssi_, aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan karena masuk kemari,"

"Tidak masalah, tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun hendak melangkah mendekat tetapi Luhan menahannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak kemari? Aku malu sekali," ucap Luhan sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

"A-ah, baiklah…"

Hening tercipta diantara keduanya hingga Sehun membuka suara, "apa kau benar-benar mencintai Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

Sehun melihat Luhan menggeleng, "jangan bicarakan dia. Aku mohon,"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku…"

Tubuh Luhan bergetar di depan mata Sehun. Ia ingin sekali mendekat dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang sedang tersakiti itu, tetapi ia tak berani, ia takut akan membuat Luhan semakin sedih dan terpuruk. _'Kim Jongin kau memang berengsek! Membuat wanita menangis seperti itu!'_ maki Sehun. Dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat, Sehun keluar dari taman dan mencari keberadaan Jongin. Emosinya semakin menjadi saat melihat Jongin seperti tak berdosa tertawa bersama bibi dan pamannya, yaitu orangtua Kyungsoo.

Dengan hati yang berapi, Sehun menghampiri dimana keluarga itu berkumpul. Dalam satu tarikan pada kerah baju Jongin dan pukulan kasar menghantam pipi mampu membuat Jongin tersungkur dengan tidak hormatnya di lantai membuat seluruh tamu undangan menatap mereka terkejut.

"Sehun _Oppa_! Apa yang kau–"

"Kau bilang boleh memukulmu bukan? Itu balasan Luhan untukmu!" hardik Sehun.

Sehun berbalik dan membungkuk pada tamu undangan. "maafkan atas gangguan kecil ini. Silakan kembali menikmati pesta anda. _Noona_, _Hyung mianhae_" ucap Sehun tenang lalu pergi dari tempat pesta dan kembali ke taman tempat Luhan berada.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang dilakukan Sehun?" ucap Tuan Oh.

"Sehun menyebut Luhan, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan?" tanya Nyonya Oh khawatir.

Tuan Wu benar-benar khawatir pada anaknya dan setelah melihat Jongin dibantu wanita lain, ia beranjak dari kursi. "Maaf Tuan Oh, bisakah aku pulang terlebih dahulu? Aku khawatir pada anakku,"

"Baiklah. Maaf jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan dan terima kasih sudah datang," jawab Tuan Oh.

Yifan mengangguk, "tidak masalah, selamat atas pernikahan anak perempuanmu." Lalu ia mengikuti ke mana Sehun pergi.

Yifan menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di sebuah taman setelah mencari cukup lama. Ia melihat betapa tersakiti Luhan ketika seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tidak jadi menghampiri Luhan karena Sehun di sana sedang memeluk putrinya dengan penuh ketenangan. Yifan menunggu di depan pintu sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia senang ada yang menenangkan Luhan karena ia sendiri tak tahu apakah ia mampu menenangkan Luhan. Tetapi ada perasaan sedih saat bukan ialah yang memeluk dan menenangkan Luhan. Bahkan Luhan tak pernah menangis di depannya, kecuali saat _Mama_-nya tiada.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, Yifan memberanikan masuk ke taman. "Apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya membuat kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu terperanjat.

"_Ba-Baba_…"

"Tu-tuan Wu?"

Keduanya terlihat seperti telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas, wajah mereka memerah. Luhan berdiri dan berlari seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kembali pada ayahnya. "_Ba_… maafkan Luhan," ucap Luhan.

Baba-nya hanya mengusak lembut rambut Luhan. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tu-tuan Wu sebenarnya…"

Yifan tersenyum pada Sehun, "terima kasih sudah menenangkan Luhan." Lalu ia mengajak Luhan untuk pulang. Sehun hanya terdiam dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, apa yang sebenarnya Tuan Wu pikirkan? Ia melihat ayah dan anak itu keluar dari taman.

Tuan Wu berhenti dan berbalik. "Kau harus berkunjung ke rumah jika ada waktu. Luhan pasti kesepian. Bukankah kalian teman semasa sekolah dasar?" ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

Sehun terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Tuan Wu dan memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir. Teman semasa sekolah dasar? Pikir Sehun.

"_Babbaaa!_"

Astaga Baba-nya telah membongkar rahasianya, bagaimana ini?! Panik Luhan. "_Baba_ aku membencimu sungguh," kesal Luhan.

"_Geure, Nado saranghae_. _Wo ai ni_…" lalu _Baba_-nya tertawa setelah melihat Luhan yang berwajah khawatir.

Selama di perjalanan pulang, Luhan hanya terdiam dan tidak berbicara apapun. Apa ia masih bersedih karena dibohongi?

**..**

_Beberapa menit yang lalu…_

"_Lu… Luhan-ssi," panggil Sehun. "Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sehun dari pintu. Tak ada jawaban, "bolehkah aku masuk?" setelah melihat anggukkan dari Luhan, Sehun mendekati Luhan dengan perlahan._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" –Sehun._

"_Sepertinya…"_

"_Apa masih sakit?" –Sehun._

"_Mungkin,"_

"_Kau marah padanya?" –Sehun._

"_Aku hanya merasa bodoh. Bagaimana…" Luhan tertawa pahit, "bagaimana bisa aku tertipu?" air mata Luhan kembali mengalir membuat Sehun merasakan kepedihan dari sorot mata Luhan._

"_Apa aku harus pergi?"_

_Luhan menggeleng, ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya. Ia tak peduli lagi jika harus menangis di hadapan orang lain selain Mama-nya._

"_Kalau begitu, izinkan aku mengobati lukamu. Bisakah?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya diam, terlalu bingung karena Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata yang ambigu ditelinganya. Tanpa persetujuan, kemudian Sehun mendekat dan menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya, memberi kehangatan yang bisa ia salurkan._

_Sehun mendengar isakan Luhan yang bergema di gedang telinganya dan menyalurkannya pada hatinya. Ia berharap hatinya dapat menyerap semua kesedihan Luhan._

"_Lu, bolehkah aku mengenal dirimu lebih dekat?"_

_Luhan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Ia tak menjawab apapun, dunianya terasa kosong dan hening._

"_Sepertinya aku menyukaimu…"_

**..**

"_Sepertinya aku menyukaimu…"_

"_Sepertinya aku menyukaimu…"_

"_Sepertinya aku menyukaimu…"_

Luhan bersemu merah dan tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana Sehun mengatakan bahwa– astaga Luhan tak sanggup lagi membayangkannya.

"Sepertinya anak _Baba_ sudah baik-baik saja, apa Sehun benar-benar membuatmu baik?" tanya Baba-nya.

"Aku sedang bermusuhan dengan _Baba_ karena telah membongkar rahasiaku. Jangan bicara padaku!" Luhan kembali cemberut dan hal itu membuat _Baba_-nya tertawa ringan.

Luhan kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya, jadi Sehun sudah tahu dirinya atau belum? Mendapat fakta Sehun menyukainya tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka pernah berteman membuat Luhan khawatir, bagaimana jika Sehun berubah pikiran saat tahu dirinya adalah Luhan di masa lalu Sehun?

**.**

**.**

**to be conti****nued-**

**or**

**no?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Heihooo~**

**Cerita kali i****ni te****nta****ng HUNHAN lagi, lagi da****n lagiii hehehe. Mau cerita sedikit ****nih, ide cerita i****ni be****ner-be****ner me****ndadak da****n butuh pe****n****gemba****nga****n hampir setahu****n -_- lebay ba****nget yak kkkk. Pertimba****nga****n****nya ba****nyak ba****nget sih soal****nya, sampe galau mau diposti****ng atau e****nggak.**

**Jadi ide****nya mu****ncul waktu aku diajak ayah ke acara per****nikaha****n da****n ter****nyata ya****ng ****nikah adalah kakak perempua****n teme****n SD aku dulu! Hahaha. Yah udah dag dig dug gitu ka****n bakal ketemu teme****n lama. Ter****nyata gak ketemu sama sekali atau aku ya****ng gak ****nge****nali****n? Gaktau juga ka****n kkk. Terbe****ntuk deh ide cerita ya****ng agak gila. Ide****nya aja ya****ng sama, tapi pe****ngemba****nga****n cerita****nya be****ner-be****ner imaji****nasi aku kok! xD**

**Semoga gak bose****n sama ge****nre cerita ya****ng lagi lagi 'roma****nce' - 'drama'**** gitu" ya hehe. Semoga berke****na****n ^^ Ge****nre lai****n****nya masih disimpe****n...**

**Gima****na la****njut gak? Hihi**

**Moho****n review****nya ya ^^**

**Gamsaham****nida **

***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat Datang Kembali di Dunia HUNHAN! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**and... Sorry for typo "**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Zimzalabim!**

**Bagian II: Mantra Penghubung Takdir**

**.**

**.**

"_**Jika sihir itu ada, maka setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan bagaikan mantra penenang bagiku"**_

**…**

Luhan menghembuskan napas lelahnya setelah memilah semua barang pemberian mantan kekasihnya, Jongin. Mulai dari foto kenangan mereka, boneka, baju, sepatu, dan lainnya, yang berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya, bahkan gelang _couple_ mereka, Luhan meletakkannya dalam kotak dan siap diasingkan.

Luhan kembali mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang memperlihatkan bahagianya mereka, "pria berengsek!" umpatnya kecil. Ia meremas lemah foto tersebut, matanya memanas, dan hampir saja air matanya kembali berlinang. Dengan cepat Luhan mengusap matanya, setelah itu ia menarik napas panjang. "Tidak ada gunanya menangisi pria sepertinya," gumam Luhan pada diri sendiri.

"_Luhan! Sayang! Sudah siap belum?"_

Luhan tahu itu, _Baba_-nya pasti selalu saja berteriak jika ia terlalu lama bersiap-siap. Ya, pagi ini Luhan ada kelas dan seperti biasa _Baba_-nya akan mengantarnya ke kampus. Semenjak Luhan mengalami kecelakaan hebat setahun yang lalu, Luhan tidak diperbolehkan lagi mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Kecelakaan yang hampir membuat nyawa Luhan melayang masih membuat Yifan trauma. Jadilah, setiap hari Yifan selalu mengantar-jemput anak kesayangannya itu.

Sebenarnya Luhan merasa telah merepotkan _Baba_-nya selama ini, maka Luhan selalu meminta untuk naik _bus_ saja jika ke kampus. Tentu saja Luhan diperbolehkan, tetapi tetap saja jika ada jam pagi Luhan selalu berangkat bersama sang _Baba_.

"_Luhan!"_

"Astaga…" keluh Luhan saat mendengar teriakan _Baba_-nya lagi. "Sebentar _Baa_, Luhan turun!" balas Luhan berteriak.

Setelah menenangkan diri, Luhan menutup kotak tersebut, mengambil tas kuliahnya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa kotak besar tersebut.

Luhan menuruni tangga dengan kesusahan karena kotak besar tersebut menutupi pandangannya. Hal itu membuat _Baba_-nya panik lalu menghampiri anaknya yang masih di tangga. Yifan mengambil alih kotak tersebut dari Luhan. "Astaga sayang! Kalau kau terjatuh bagaimana?" _Baba_-nya memulai omelannya.

"Habisnya, barang itu banyak sekali, _Ba_…"

"Memangnya apasih yang kau bawa?" tanya _Baba_-nya setelah sampai bawah.

"Itu… barang-barang dari Jongin," ucap Luhan. Ia tidak berniat sedih di hadapan _Baba_-nya, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak sadar memperlihatkan wajah terlukanya.

Yifan mengusak kepala putrinya, "masih sedih? Ingin melupakan dia secepatnya?"

Luhan tersenyum, "_gwaenchanha Ba_. Lagipula, Luhan sudah tidak terlalu peduli padanya."

Kini _Baba_-nya itu memeluk putri semata wayangnya yang sedang patah hati. "_Baba_ tahu, putri _Baba_ adalah yang terbaik. Kau pasti akan pulih dengan cepat…"

Luhan membalas pelukan _Baba_-nya lalu mengangguk, "em… terima kasih _Ba_." Lalu Luhan mendongak, melihat _Baba_-nya yang terlalu tinggi itu. "Apa-apaan ini, _Baba_ belum siap? Nanti Luhan terlambat!" gerutu Luhan. _Baba_-nya berteriak sudah seperti mereka akan langsung berangkat, ternyata _Baba_-nya malah belum siap-siap.

Yifan seperti mengingat sesuatu yang gawat, wajahnya terlihat panik. "Astaga _Baba _lupa, seseorang menunggumu di ruang tamu. Kau berangkat bersamanya ya. _Baba _ada _meeting_ di tempat lain pagi ini, jalurnya berlainan dengan kampusmu."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "hm? Siapa?" tanya Luhan.

Yifan memegang kedua pundak putrinya lalu membalik tubuhnya, "nah… sebaiknya kau lihat saja sendiri, cepat! _Baba_ masih harus siap-siap." Setelahnya, ia mendorong lembut Luhan agar berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Luhan berbalik, "kotakku–"

_Baba_-nya mengibaskan tangannya, "_Baba_ akan membantumu. Cepat, kau bisa terlambat!" ucap _Baba_-nya.

"Ba-baiklah…" ucap Luhan bingung, "_go-gomawo Ba_…" kemudian Luhan menuju ke ruang tamu untuk menemui tamu paginya.

"Bilang pada tamumu, langsung saja berangkat karena _Baba_ sedang siap-siap ya."

Luhan kembali berbalik pada _Baba_-nya, "_araseo Ba_…"

Yifan melihat putrinya menjauh, "semoga kau bisa cepat melupakan kesedihanmu, sayang…" gumamnya.

..

Luhan sedikit mengintip ke ruang tamu sebelum benar-benar keluar. Ia benar-benar penasaran siapa yang datang, selama ini tidak ada yang berkunjung ke rumahnya sepagi ini.

Mata Luhan tidak menangkap siapa pun di ruang tamu, hanya ada satu gelas berisi jus jeruk yang ia tahu pasti _Baba_-nya yang menyediakan. Luhan semakin mendorong kepalanya keluar, mungkin jika ia lebih barusaha, ia bisa melihat siapa tamunya. Saat dirinya sedang fokus menoleh ke arah kursi, seseorang berbisik di telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan terlonjak dan dengan cepat menoleh ke samping kirinya. Matanya membulat, mulutnya hampir ternganga tetapi ia berhasil menahannya, "Se-Sehun! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan kehebohannya.

Yang membuat Luhan terkejut malah tertawa lepas, "justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya, mengapa mengendap di rumahmu sendiri seperti itu?"

Luhan kehilangan kata-katanya, wajah Sehun terlihat sangat jelas di matanya yang berarti Sehun adalah nyata di hadapannya. Apa tamunya adalah Sehun? Pikir Luhan. Mengapa Sehun? Pikir Luhan lagi.

"Hei? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, "_n-ne_… Sehun, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun bergumam seperti sedang berpikir, lalu ia menggeleng, "entahlah… mungkin karena merindukanmu?" Sehun tersenyum yang membuat Luhan menahan napasnya.

Jantung Luhan berdetak dengan tidak normal. _'Apa karena aku melihat pria tampan?'_ lalu Luhan mengangguk, _'ini wajar aku berdebar karena ada manusia tampan di dekatku'_. Entahlah, Luhan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa debarannya bukan berarti apa-apa.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan melihat Sehun dengan aneh, "_mi-michoseo?!_"

Sehun terkekeh, "kau lucu sekali." Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan "Ayo, kau bisa terlambat." Ucap Sehun lalu menuntun Luhan ke luar.

Mau tidak mau Luhan ikut tertarik untuk mengikuti Sehun. Ia semakin dibuat bertanya-tanya dengan tingkah aneh Sehun. "_Ya!_–"

Sehun berbalik dengan cepat dan menyejajarkan dirinya tepat di hadapan wajah Luhan. "Jadi, bukankah banyak yang ingin disampaikan padaku, teman lama?"

Mata Luhan membulat, wajahnya benar-benar menampakkan keterkejutan karena Sehun akhirnya mengingat siapa Luhan. '_Ini semua gara-gara Baba!'_ kesal Luhan dalam hati. Luhan lalu hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kikuk dan pasrah ketika Sehun membawanya masuk ke mobil.

"Jadi, Luhan, kau kuliah di mana?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dengan cepat, "_mwo?_ Jadi kau mengajakku pergi bersama tetapi tidak tahu dimana aku kuliah?

"Hmm… mungkin Universitas S?"

"Whoa, bagaimana kau tahu?" takjub Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum sambil sesekali menoleh pada Luhan karena ia masih harus fokus ke depan. "Benarkah? Yah aku pikir kau cukup pintar. Universitas itu bukan masalah kan?" kekehnya.

Pipi Luhan bersemu, "kau berlebihan Tuan Oh Sehun. Lalu, di mana kau kuliah?"

"Aku baru saja lulus dari perguruan tinggi di Amerika, maka itu aku kembali ke Korea." jawab Sehun.

Mata dan bibir Luhan membulat takjub, lalu ia tertawa, "kau lagi-lagi sukses membuatku terkejut. _Chukhae_ untuk kelulusanmu,"

"_Gomawo_, lagipula memangnya apalagi yang membuatmu terkejut tentangku?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan bergumam sambil menggigiti kecil bibirnya, "itu… banyak, tiba-tiba bertemu denganmu lagi saja sudah membuatku terkejut."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, apa kau terkejut karena aku lebih tampan?" kekeh Sehun.

Luhan menarik telinga Sehun hingga membuat Sehun mengaduh, "jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

"Tapi Lu, mengapa kau tidak langsung memberitahu bahwa kita teman semasa sekolah dasar?"

"Mungkin saja kau tidak ingat, jadi… yah begitu." Luhan merutuki jawabannya, bagaimana jika Sehun salah paham dan membuatnya terlihat menginginkan Sehun mengingatnya? Ugh!

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan dan terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, "kau bercanda? Aku sudah pasti mengenalmu langsung jika kau mengatakannya."

"_Wae?_" tanya Luhan penasaran

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya setelah sampai di gerbang utama universitas. "Sudah sampai, Nona. Kau tidak mau terlambat kan?" Sehun memberitahu.

Luhan tersadar lalu melihat pada jam tangannya. "Astaga! Kalau begitu terima kasih Sehun, _bye!_"

Sehun mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia menghela napasnya, "kau itu istimewa Luhan. Jika saja kau tidak menjadi secantik ini, aku masih berani menanyakan apa kau Luhan, penyelamatku."

"Astaga! Aku lupa menanyakan fakultasnya! Dasar Sehun bodoh!" lalu ia tertawa sendirian.

Setelah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri kemudian menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari sana.

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar seorang lulusan baru yang masih menganggur, hahaha. Ia tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali dan berakhir menghubungi ayahnya, lalu menghubungi Tuan Wu untuk meminta nomor Luhan, sungguh pria yang berani atau nekat? Bahkan ia sampai meminta nomor Luhan pada _Baba_ Luhan sendiri.

"_Eoh_, Lu! Kapan kelasmu selesai?" tanya Sehun saat sambungannya terhubung.

"_Hmm… sebentar lagi, tapi aku masih ada kelas siang nanti."_

"Kalau begitu ayo makan siang bersama sebelum kelas siangmu!" ajak Sehun.

"_Ba-baiklah, kita ketemuan di tempat tadi–"_

"–_aniya_, aku akan menghampirimu. Di mana fakultasmu?"

"_Hmm, kau bisa menunggu di depan fakultas kedokteran. Aku akan ke sana,"_

"_Araseo_." Setelah mematikan sambungannya, Sehun memekik senang.

..

Saat jam makan siang, Sehun benar-benar sudah berada di depan fakultas kedokteran. Luhan baru saja keluar dari kelas dan berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Luhan memerhatikan sekitarnya yang terlihat ramai dan terfokus pada satu orang, yaitu Sehun.

"_Gila! Dia tampan sekali!"_

"_Bahkan mahasiswa kedokteran kita masih kalah tampan dengannya!"_

"_Apa dia artis?"_

"_Sepertinya dia bukan mahasiswa di sini."_

Luhan samar-samar mendengar ucapan kekaguman dari mahasiswa di sekitarnya. Luhan jadi ciut sendiri mendengarnya, bagaimana jadinya jika ia yang biasa saja ini ternyata kenal dengan pria yang mereka agung-agungkan.

"Luhan_nie_ lihat! Pria itu tampan sekali, bukan?" Irene, teman di sebelahnya menyenggol lengannya membuat Luhan kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"A-ah? _N-ne_…" jawab Luhan pelan dan sekenanya. Rasanya bukan hal bagus meminta Sehun menunggu di depan fakultasnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat ia menemukan di mana posisi Luhan.

Luhan tahu sepertinya ia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sehun. Sekitarnya terdengar bergitu riuh karea terpesona dengan senyuman Sehun, Luhan hanya menduga itu.

"Luhan_nie!_ A-apa dia melambai ke arahku?" bisik Irene heboh.

Luhan hanya menatap temannya itu dengan aneh, ia baru tahu jika temannya ini memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang sangat tinggi. Bingung bagaimana menganggapinya, Luhan tidak merespon apapun, tidak membalas pertanyaan Irene dan tidak membalas sapaan Sehun.

Merasa dihiraukan oleh Luhan, akhirnya Sehun berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Luhan. Semakin Sehun mendekat, semakin Luhan berdoa agar Sehun tidak menghampirinya, doa yang tidak masuk akal, Luhan!

"Lu, _annyeong!_" sapa Sehun.

Luhan memerhatikan sekelilingnya diam-diam, kebanyakan dari mereka menyorot tajam ke arahnya. "O-oh, hai Sehun. Su-sudah lama?" tanya Luhan, ia mencoba tersenyum, tapi senyumnya menampakkan rasa tidak nyaman.

Sehun menggeleng, "_aniya_, aku juga baru sampai."

Sementara itu, Irene, teman Luhan itu menatap Luhan dan Sehun dengan tatapan berbinar. "Luhan_nie_ dia kenalanmu?" bisik Irene sambil menyikut temannya.

"A-ah, iya. Irene-_ah_ perkenalkan ini teman lamaku, Oh Sehun dan Sehun, ini teman kuliahku, Irene Bae." Luhan memperkenalkan keduanya. "Ah iya benar juga, Irene selama ini tinggal di Amerika sebelum ke Korea." Lanjut Luhan ketika mengingat temannya itu berdarah campuran Amerika-Korea.

Sehun tersenyum pada Irene, "_annyeong_ Irene-_ssi_," sapa Sehun.

"H-hai Sehun-_ssi_." Sapa Irene balik.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, ia rasanya ingin sekali menarik Sehun pergi dari sana agar Sehun tidak membagikan senyumnya pada siapapun. _'Pemikiran aneh, Luhan!'_ Namun tiba-tiba Luhan kembali merasa kecil, jika dilihat Irene dan Sehun memancarkan aura yang sama. Benar-benar memanjakan mata saat melihat keduanya. Serasa saat ini ada sorot lampu yang menyorot keduanya.

Sebenarnya Luhan dan Irene dipandang seisi kampus mereka sebagai dua mahasiswi tercantik, baik di fakultas maupun universitas. Tidak heran jika mereka memperebutkan gelar _queen_ di angkatan, tetapi yang memenangkannya adalah Irene. Tentu saja Luhan tidak keberatan, ia juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan gelar-gelar semacam itu. Yang Luhan pedulikan hanya mengenai kuliahnya saja, ia harus lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan menjadi dokter yang baik, itulah yang Luhan inginkan.

"Luhan, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"A-ah, iya benar." Luhan menoleh pada Irene, "_mian_. Aku sudah janji dengan Sehun," ucap Luhan merasa bersalah.

Irene mengangguk, "_gwaenchanha_, pergilah. Aku akan makan bersama Krystal dan Yoona."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Irene-_ssi_," pamit Sehun.

"_Byee_ Irene-_ah_!"

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau mahasiswi kedokteran?" tanya Sehun saat keduanya berjalan bersama ke kantin kampus. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di kantin karena hanya akan memakan waktu jika mereka makan di luar.

Luhan mengangguk, "hm, _wae?_ Sepertinya kau tidak percaya," selidik Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, "bukan begitu. Hanya lucu saja,"

"Lucu?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau dahulu menangis saat menerima suntikkan vaksin di sekolah." Sehun kembali tertawa setelah mengingatnya kembali. "Sudah tidak takut jarum suntik lagi?"

Wajah Luhan seketika berubah merah. Hal yang disebutkan Sehun adalah salah satu kenangan yang tidak ingin Luhan ingat. "Oh Sehuuuunnnn!" pekik Luhan yang membuat tawa Sehun menggelegar.

**..**

_**[Flashback on]**_

Seluruh siswa di sekolah Luhan akan menerima vaksinisasi hari ini, hal itu membuat para siswa yang masih berusia kurang dari sepuluh tahun itu ketakutan. Banyak dari mereka yang menangis dan tidak ingin disuntik, bahkan sampai ada yang membolos agar tidak mendapat suntikkan. Memang ada juga yang tidak menangis, tetapi hanya sebagian kecil.

Luhan, gadis kecil yang rambutnya diikat dua itu tengah duduk di kursinya sambil mengamati teman-temannya yang menangis setelah menerima suntikkan. Ia terlihat tenang kelihatannya, tetapi dalam hatinya, ia ingin menangis seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan. Tetapi ia tidak bisa karena ia sudah berjanji pada _Mama_-nya agar tidak menangis saat disuntik. Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa mengeratkan kedua tangannya, seiring dengan jeritan yang semakin memenuhi telinganya.

Saat giliran Luhan tiba, gadis kecil itu maju ke depan dan duduk dipangkuan sang perawat. Kata-kata penenang yang diberikan perawat tersebut tidak lagi dapat Luhan dengar karena tertutupi suara tangisan teman-temannya.

Jarum tajam itu sukses menusuk kulit sensitif Luhan, gadis kecil itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan merasakan tangannya yang seperti 'digigit semut' itulah yang _Mama_-nya katakan.

"Pintar, Wu Luhan tidak menangis. Kau sudah boleh pulang, sayang" wali kelasnya mengusap kepala Luhan lembut.

Luhan mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas. Ia tidak tahan mendengar teman-temannya yang menangis.

"Luhan!" panggil seorang gadis kecil lainnya, ia datang bersam murid laki-laki berwajah datar.

"Baekhyun…" panggil Luhan, ia hampir menangis karena bertemu temannya. Sebenarnya ia hampir menangis karena tangannya sudah mulai kaku.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk, tetapi air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Jangan menangis… Aku dan Sehun juga mendapat suntikkan." Luhan mengangguk, tetapi air matanya ikut mengalir karena kepalanya bergerak.

"Ini sakit… hiks…" Luhan mulai terisak.

Baekhyun memeluk temannya, "nanti tidak akan sakit lagi, jangan menangis. Ya kan Sehun?" Baekhyun meminta pendapat teman sekelasnya.

Sehun yang kebingungan karena baru pertama kali melihat perempuan menangis–yang ia perhatikan karena biasanya ia tidak peduli– hanya mengangguk, "eng… tidak sakit lagi." Ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat tangannya yang disuntik.

Luhan melihat Sehun dengan mata basahnya, ia tidak lagi terisak, tetapi air matanya terus mengalir. Inilah Luhan, ia termasuk anak yang penurut dan tidak banyak tingkah. Dasarnya Luhan bukan anak yang cengeng, tetapi sekali Luhan menangis, tangisannya sulit untuk dihentikan. Meski ia tidak lagi terisak, air matanya terus saja mengalir. Maka itu _Mama_-nya tidak menyarankan Luhan untuk menangis, apalagi _Mama_-nya tidak bisa menemani Luhan di sekolah hari ini.

"_Kkajja_… kita pulang saja," ajak Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan. Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun begitu juga Luhan yang berjalan mengikuti kedua temannya dengan air mata berderai.

"Hiss… sakit sekali…" keluh Luhan ditengah perjalanan.

Ketiga anak tersebut memang pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah ke rumah mereka. Sehun dan Baekhyun tinggal di gang yang sama, rumah mereka bersebalahan, sedangkan Luhan tinggal di gang sebelah mereka. Jadi ketiga sekawan ini selalu pulang bersama setelah pulang sekolah.

Diam-diam, ternyata Sehun memetik sebuah bunga liar di tempat yang mereka lewati lalu memberikannya pada Luhan. "Jangan menangis lagi Luhan, setelah ini rasanya tidak akan sakit lagi. Lihat, aku dan Baekhyun saja tidak menangis." Ucap Sehun.

Bagai tersihir, air mata Luhan tidak lagi mengalir. Ia menatap mata Sehun yang terlihat tidak berekspresi dan Luhan tidak berniat untuk mengambil bunga di tangan Sehun. Saat tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum, Luhan melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari mata anak laki-laki di depannya, "ini untukmu," Sehun mengarahkan bunganya ke tempat dimana Luhan mendapat suntikkan "_Zimzalabim!_ Ini akan cepat sembuh…" ucap Sehun lagi. Luhan ragu-ragu untuk mengambilnya, tetapi mata Sehun memperlihatkan ketenangan. Kemudian Sehun tersenyum lebar saat Luhan mengambil bunganya.

"Eng… terima kasih." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis, sangat manis di mata Sehun.

"_Ya_ Sehun! Bukankah seharusnya _simsalabim_? Ugh kau bisa mebuat Luhan sakit!" protes Baekhyun yang memerhatikan Sehun dan Luhan sedaritadi. Luhan terlihat khawatir setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Ihh!" Sehun menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, "kata itu terlalu banyak huruf s, aku kesusahan mengucapkannya!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak tertawa mendengar keluhan Sehun.

_**[Flashback off]**_

**..**

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "k-kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Berarti kau juga masih mengingatnya kan?" Sehun malah balik bertanya.

"Y-yah… i-itu karena sebuah keajaiban aku bisa berhenti menangis secepat itu." Ucap Luhan, sebenarnya ia agak malu mengatakannya, tetapi ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada Sehun. "Lalu, kenapa kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa ini kantin fakultas kedokteran? Terlihat hebat!" ucap Sehun, entah ia sengaja menghindari pertanyaan Luhan atau memang tidak mendengar.

Luhan mengurungkan untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya, rasanya cukup canggung juga jika terus membahas masa lalu. Apalagi masa lalunya tidak ada yang menarik. "Salah satu kebanggaan kami, bahkan mahasiswa dari fakultas lain sering datang kemari," jawab Luhan.

Sehun maraih tangan Luhan lalu mengajaknya untuk masuk, "kalau begitu kita harus cepat sebelum penuh!" Tidak dipungkiri, Luhan cukup terkejut ketika tangan asing menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau pesan? Atau ada yang kau rekomendasikan" tanya Sehun ketika keduanya sudah di depan mesin pesanan.

"_Bento_ spesial makan siang adalah yang terbaik, _eotte?_"

Sehun mengangguk, "mungkin aku harus mencobanya."

Setelah mengambil makanan mereka, keduanya mencari tempat yang kosong. Meja di sisi jendela yang menghadap ke belakang kantin menjadi pilihan mereka.

"Whoaah… apa karena ini kantin di fakultas kedokteran? Makanan ini terasa enak dan sehat," komentar Sehun setelah mencicipi makanannya.

Luhan tertawa, "kau berlebihan, tetapi memang ini yang terbaik."

"Sehun, apa rencanamu setelah lulus?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun sedikit bergumam, "tentu saja mengambil alih jabatan _Appa_. Mereka bahkan sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak aku dilahirkan," kekehnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "kau terlahir untuk itu. Lalu, kau menyesalinya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku bukannya senang hidupku diatur, tetapi menjalankan kewajiban sebagai pewaris itu bukan aturan. Jadi… aku akan menjalankannya dengan baik." Jelas Sehun, kemudian ia menatap pada Luhan. "_Wae?_ kau tidak suka jalanmu yang sekarang?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "ini adalah jalan yang aku inginkan. Menjadi dokter yang mampu menyelamatkan orang lain adalah keinginanku. Ini semua demi _Mama_, aku ingin _Mama_ melihatku dari atas sana bahwa suatu saat nanti aku bisa berguna bagi pasien yang mengidap penyakit seperti _Mama_."

Sehun meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Luhan lalu mengusaknya lembut, ia tersenyum, "bahkan dengan niatan seperti itu, _Mama_-mu akan bangga padamu."

Melihat senyum itu dan mendengar ucapan yang Sehun berikan mampu membuat jantung Luhan bekerja dengan tidak normal. Rasanya seperti sebuah mantra yang menenangkan.

"Kau masih ada kelas kan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "hm, sebentar lagi…"

"_Kkajja_–"

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun.

"Hm?" Luhan melihat pada Sehun yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Boleh aku menjemputmu nanti?"

"Bu-bukankah itu merepotkanmu?" Luhan malah menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

Sehun menyentuh tengkuknya gugup, "yah… sebenarnya tidak. Aku juga sedang senggang, _eotte?_"

Luhan terseyum, "kalau begitu, baiklah…"

Sehun bersorak dalam hati, senyumnya tak bisa ia kendalikan, "pukul berapa kau selesai? Aku akan menunggu di tempat tadi."

"Pukul setengah 5," jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

Setelah kelas selesai, Luhan segera bergegas ke tempat janjiannya dengan Sehun. Meski kelasnya berakhir 15 menit lebih cepat, Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun. Lagipula 15 menit itu tidak lama.

Ketika sampai di tempat, langkah Luhan melambat hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dengan terpaut jarak cukup jauh. Tetapi masih memungkinkan keduanya berbicara.

"Luhan…" meski begitu, gerakkan bibir pria di hadapannya masih bisa terbaca jelas oleh Luhan.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Jongin _sunbae?_" tanya Luhan dingin pada pria yang baru saja menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Bahkan Luhan sampai memanggil Jongin dengan sopan. Sebenarnya Jongin adalah senior di universitas tempat Luhan berkuliah, meski fakultas mereka berbeda.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan, "Lu, aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu–"

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan? Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Pertunangan itu… aku tak menginginkannya. Kau tahu, usia kami tarpaut begitu jauh. Aku menginginkan pasangan yang dewasa, aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu Luhan." Jelas Jongin.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Bisa dibilang Luhan merasa lega karena Jongin tak mempermainkan perasaannya, tetapi tetap saja, memiliki perasaan dengan wanita lain disaat sudah memliki tunangan itu perbuatan buruk.

"Lalu… kau mau memperjuangkanku dan membatalkan pertunanganmu?" tanya Luhan menyorot tajam pada Jongin.

Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan tersebut. Ia memang ingin membatalkan pertunangan itu, ingin sekali, tetapi ia tidak berani untuk melakukannya. "I-itu…"

"Berhentilah omong kosong jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir!" tegas Luhan.

"Luhan tunggu–" Jongin menahan tangan Luhan. "Ba-baiklah, aku akan mencoba membatalkannya. Bisa kau menungguku?"

"Terserah!" Luhan menghentak tangannya, menghempaskan tangan Jongin dengan kasar. Setelah itu, tanpa menoleh kembali pada Jongin Luhan berjalan menjauhi pria di belakangnya. Baru beberapa saat ia menjauh, Luhan kembali diam di tempatnya menatap lurus pada pria lain yang menjadi alasannya kemari.

"Sehun…"

..

_**[Pukul 4.10 Sore...]**_

_Sehun baru saja sampai di tempat janjiannya dengan Luhan. Ia mengecek jam tangannya dan menyadari betapa cepatnya ia datang. Sehun tertawa menyadari semangatnya untuk bertemu Luhan._

_Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin mengajak Luhan untuk makan malam dan berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Memang terlalu cepat, tetapi ia tidak ingin didahulukan orang lain. Meski ia dan Luhan adalah teman dari kecil, bukan berarti Sehun memiliki perasaan untuk Luhan dari lama. Yahh… Sehun sendiri tidak yakin untuk itu, ia masih terlalu kecil dan tidak mengerti perasaan yang ia rasakan dahulu. Tapi… ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan saat pertemuannya pertama kali setelah sekian lama._

_Melihat Luhan dipermainkan oleh Jongin, membuat Sehun marah dan tidak ingin melihat Luhan kembali menangis. Senyuman Luhan, ia ingin melindunginya._

_Beberapa menit dari kedatangan Sehun, seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal datang ke arahnya. Ia adalah Jongin. Sebelum ketahuan, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu bersembunyi taman dekat sana, ia duduk di kusi yang tertutupi pepohonan. Dengan ini, Sehun bisa memantau apa yang Jongin lakukan, karena setahunya, Jongin bukanlah mahasiswa kedokteran._

..

"Sehun…"

Luhan masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia khawatir jika Sehun mendengar percakapannya dengan Jongin. Percakapan ini seperti mengarah pada Luhan yang ingin merusak pertunangan Jongin. Juga, tunangan Jongin adalah sepupu Sehun. Apa Sehun salah paham padanya? Pikir Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Heihoo~ ternyata ada ya****ng bermi****nat de****nga****n cerita i****ni TT gamsaham****nida... meski gak begitu ba****nyak atau belum (?) ya****ng fav/follow cerita i****ni, demi kalia****n aku aka****n mela****njutka****n****nya hohoho. Cerita ci****nta HUNHAN tuh kalo gak diselesaiin rasa****nya me****nyiksa :" be****ner gak sih? **

**Gima****na me****nurut kalia****n chapter kali i****ni? Kira" apa ya****ng terjadi sela****njut****nya? Perlu dila****njut? (harus kalo gak daku bisa-bisa digebukin kkk). Pokok****nya tu****nggu chapter sela****njut****nya ya. Semoga saja aku selalu update di tiap mi****nggu****nya ^^**

**..**

**Balasa****n review**

**#sisisima: yup! Bakal aku la****njuti****n ^^ sema****ngatt!**

**#Guest: yuhu siapp!**

**#Sarah: yess! hidup HUNHAN... kkkk**

**#LuVe94: Ci****nta sejati, wow! ^^**** Gak usah mi****nta maap sama Jo****ngi****n, dia ka****n dah aku bayar buat pera****ni****n itu kkkk.**** Iiiihhh jadi terharuuu TT siap deh bakala****n update di FFN sebisa kuuu~ hehehe, fighti****ngg!**

**#nanima999: mari kita aamii****n-i****n, ba****ntui****n Sehu****n juga yaa ^^ hihihi**

**#AsaHunHan: biasa Sehu****n ka****n suka bawa ke****ndaraa****n jadi kerjaa****n****nya ****nge-gas kkkk. Tu****nggu i****nteraksi Baba da****n Luha****n lai****n****nya ^^**

**..**

**Muaahh buat kalia****n semua ya****ng review hehehe. Yuk ya****ng lai****n moho****n review****nya juga hehehe ^^**

**Gamsaham****nida**

***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for typo ^^**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit dari kedatangan Sehun, seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal datang ke arahnya. Ia adalah Jongin. Sebelum ketahuan, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu bersembunyi taman dekat sana, ia duduk di kusi yang tertutupi pepohonan. Dengan ini, Sehun bisa memantau apa yang Jongin lakukan, karena setahunya, Jongin bukanlah mahasiswa kedokteran.

"_Mau apa kau kemari, Jongin sunbae?"_ –itu suara Luhan, pikir Sehun. Ia menyaksikan dari celah pepohonan.

"_Lu, aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu–"_

"_Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan? Bukankah sudah jelas?" _–suara Luhan kembali terdengar.

"_Pertunangan itu… aku tak menginginkannya. Kau tahu, usia kami tarpaut begitu jauh. Aku menginginkan pasangan yang dewasa, aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu Luhan."_ –Jongin kau benar-benar berengsek! Maki Sehun.

"_Lalu… kau mau memperjuangkanku dan membatalkan pertunanganmu?" _DEG! Sehun mendengarnya, apa Luhan berencana kembali pada Jongin? Pikirnya.

"_I-itu…"_ –suara Jongin terdengar ragu.

"_Berhentilah omong kosong jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir!" _

Setelah mendengar Luhan mengatakan itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia benar-benar harus memberi pelajaran pada Jongin. Tak disangka, Jongin terlebih dahulu melihat Sehun dari arah belakang Luhan.

"Luhan tunggu–" Jongin berhasil menahan Luhan agar tak berbalik. "Ba-baiklah, aku akan mencoba membatalkannya. Bisa kau menungguku?" –Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, Jongin benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Terserah!" –jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun ragu seketika, apakah keputusannya benar untuk menghampiri Luhan. Atau… lebih baik ia pergi karena sepertinya Luhan masih memiliki perasaan untuk Jongin?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Zimzalabim!**

**Bagian III: Mantra yang Mungkin Bisa Dipercaya**

**.**

**.**

"_**Jika sihir itu ada, maka setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan bagaikan mantra penenang bagiku"**_

**…**

"Sehun…"

Sehun dengan cepat meraih tangan Luhan lalu membawanya berbalik menghadap Jongin. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan Luhan lakukan padanya setelah ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Luhan dipermainkan.

"Kim Jongin! Berhentilah berpikir bahwa keputusanmu adalah yang terbaik. Jangan bersikap seperti pengecut. Kau itu pria, jadi bersikaplah seperti pria yang bertanggungjawab. Membatalkan pertunangan tidak semudah itu, pikirkan keluargamu dan juga keluarga Kyungsoo. Kau mengemban tanggungjawab besar. Juga… petimbangkan perasaan Kyungsoo."

"Diam kau Oh Sehun! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pertunangan dan juga mengenai aku dan Luhan!" geram Jongin.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bersungguh-sunggu dalam perjodohan itu. Kau tidak lebih baik dari Kyungsoo yang kau anggap sebagai anak kecil. Meski ia baru akan lulus, tetapi pemikirannya tidak sedangkal dirimu. Ia mencoba mengemban tanggungjawab sebagai putri tunggal keluarganya." Jelas Sehun. Ia sangat tahu awal perjodohan yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menikmati masa remajanya. Kyungsoo banyak menderita untuk itu, hingga sekarang Kyungsoo sudah mulai bisa menerima meski ia agak sedikit manja. Remaja 18 tahun itu baru mengenal rasanya jatuh cinta, memiliki, dan dicintai.

Luhan menunduk mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Ia merasa seperti wanita jahat yang merebut pria dari tangan gadis kecil. Luhan hanya ingin Jongin merasakan rasa sakitnya juga, ia hanya ingin membalas dendam, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak diizinkan. Tapi, entahlah, balas dendam juga sepertinya hanya alasan belaka karena sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama Jongin.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya saat Luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Sehun tahu, mungkin Luhan merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun mengenai hari ini pada Kyungsoo." Ucap Sehun pada Jongin.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak suka merasa dikalahkan. Ia benar-benar pergi melewati Sehun dan Luhan dengan perasaan kesal, meski begitu ia tidak mau keluarganya atau keluarga Kyungsoo mengetahui hal ini.

"_Mian_… aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan pertunangan mereka." Ucap Luhan sendu.

Sehun meninggalkan tangan Luhan dan beralih meletakan tangannya ke kepala Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. "_Mian_…" gumam Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusak kepala Luhan lembut, "kau tidak salah. Niatmu bukan seperti itu kan?"

Luhan menunduk, ia berharap niatnya memang bukan untuk menghancurkan pertunangan itu. "Tetapi tetap saja kejam. Aku hanya ingin membuat Jongin merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan. Meski itu perbuatan jahat, tetapi–" Luhan mendesah, "aku menyedihkan, bukan?"

"Merasa marah karena dihianati itu tidak salah, tetapi menumbuhkan rasa dendam itu tidak baik." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan menghela napas berat, ia tahu yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah hatinya dipatahkan.

"Kau mau makan malam dahulu sebelum pulang?" tawar Sehun. Kejadian ini tidak mengurung niatan Sehun untuk mengajak Luhan pergi.

Luhan mengangguk, "baiklah." Jongin yang pergi dari hidupnya, lalu Sehun datang dan membuat dirinya bimbang. Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Luhan menatap Sehun, bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun datang untuk menyelamatkannya atau hanya berempati.

Keduanya pun kini berjalan berdampingan menuju parkiran. Tidak banyak yang mereka bahas, tetapi Sehun sebisa mungkin mengajak Luhan membicarakan hal-hal menyenangkan. Ia harap bisa menghibur Luhan, walalupun sedikit.

..

Setelah makan malam, Sehun mengantar Luhan ke rumahnya. Saat ini masih pukul 9 malam, Sehun berencana mengajak Luhan berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke taman samping rumah saja" ajak Luhan.

"_Araseo_,"

Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan. Luhan sibuk memerhatikan lingkungan malam yang sunyi, ia suka suasana ini, baginya sangat menenangkan. Sesampainya di taman, Luhan dan Sehun duduk di ayunan yang mengarah ke rumah Luhan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menarik napas dalam sebelum membuka mulutnya. Jantungnya yang berdebar membuat dirinya cukup gugup untuk menyatakan perasaannya. "Luhan… kau percaya takdir?" Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Hm? Tentu saja, apa yang selalu kita alami adalah takdir dan aku terkadang membencinya." Jawab Luhan.

"Pasti yang kau benci adalah takdir buruk, ya kan?"

Luhan tertawa, "memangnya ada yang menyukai takdir buruk?"

"Bukan menyukai, lebih tepatnya menyikapi. Semua yang terjadi, jika itu buruk maka selalu ada hal yang lebih baik lagi setelahnya." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan sedikit memikirkan apa yang Sehun katakan. Jika dipikirkan, takdir yang memisahkan dirinya dengan _Mama_-nya memanglah kejam. Tetapi dengan begitu Luhan berubah menjadi pribadi yang tidak lagi manja (khususnya dengan _Mama_-nya) dan itu juga mendekatkan Luhan dengan sang ayah. Sebelum _Mama_-nya meninggalkan Luhan, Yifan selalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya dan jarang ada waktu dengan Luhan.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan takdir yang berkata bahwa Jongin bukanlah seseorang dari masa depannya? Bagaimana Luhan harus menyikapi ini jika ia tidak boleh membencinya?

"Apa kau masih ingin membalas dendam?" tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin…" jawab Luhan sambil memandang langit yang hitam tanpa bintang.

"Lu, bolehkah aku memegang semua dendammu?"

"_Ne?_" respon Luhan, ia menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan lembut, tidak sekasar jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. "Berikan semua dendammu, aku akan menghilangkannya perlahan. Setelah itu akan mengisi kembali dengan perasaan yang lebih baik."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, apa Sehun baru saja menawarkan pertolongan? Pikir Luhan.

"Aku menyukaimu Luhan, bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk membantumu menghilangkan kesedihanmu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan terpaku, ya, ia terpaku pada ucapan Sehun dan tatapan lembut yang seakan menyihirnya. Jantungnya menggila, berdetak lebih cepat membuat aliran darahnya bergerak seperti hilang kendali. "Se-Sehun…"

Sehun turun dari ayunannya, lalu berlutut di hadapan Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan binar mata tulusnya. "Apa kau mengizinkannya?"

Luhan menunduk, bukannya ia tidak menyukai Sehun. Hanya saja ini terlalu cepat dan juga sedikit menakutkan. Ketulusan yang ia temukan pada Sehun, ia tidak tahu apakah penilaiannya benar. Hal itu mengingatkannya kembali pada Jongin yang juga memperlakukannya dengan tulus.

**..**

_**[Flashback on]**_

_Seperti biasa, Jongin selalu mampir ke rumah Luhan setelah menjemput kekasihnya itu sepulang kuliah._

"_Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu, Jongin-ah?" tanya Luhan._

"_Kau ingin aku masakkan sesuatu?" kekasihnya itu balik bertanya. Ia sudah hapal jika Luhan ingin makan sesuatu maka ia akan bertanya seolah-olah orang lain menginginkannya._

_Luhan tersenyum menatap Jongin sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya. "Kau terbaik! Apa saja yang kau masak, aku menyukainya." Lalu Luhan naik ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya._

_Luhan baru saja selesai berganti pakaian, ia merapikan sedikit kekecauan kamarnya sebelum turun untuk menghampiri kekasihnya. Saat ia fokus meletakkan buku-bukunya kembali ke rak, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan tangan Jongin yang melingkar di perutnya. Kekasihnya itu menggelitik Luhan karena mengendus di perpotongan leher Luhan._

"_Jongin-ah…"_

"_Luhan," suara kekasihnya terdengar lemah._

"_Hm?" sahut Luhan._

"_Kau tahu… aku benar-benar mencintaimu."_

_Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap tangan Jongin, "tentu saja… aku selalu mempercayaimu."_

"_Sebenarnya, aku mencoba kabur dari sebuah tanggungjawab. Saat aku melihatmu, kau seperti berdiri di ujung pelarianku, lalu membantuku bersembunyi. Kau menyelamatkanku."_

_Luhan terdiam, apa ini sebuah pertanda buruk? Ia memutar balik tubuhnya agar bisa memandang kekasihnya. Ia tertawa, "kau tidak sedang ingin memberitahuku bahwa kau menghamili gadis lain kan?"_

"_Mana bisa aku melakukan itu?" kekeh Jongin._

_Luhan memeluk Jongin lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada kekasihnya itu, "tapi, lari dari tanggungjawab tidaklah baik. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Jongin-ah…"_

"_Bisakah?" suara Jongin terdengar seperti bisikkan. "Tapi… aku ingin memberitahumu." Jongin memegang kedua bahu Luhan dan memintanya untuk menatapnya, "perasaanku tulus padamu."_

_Luhan menautkan tangannya melingkar melewati bahu kekasihnya, "aku tahu itu. Aku mencintaimu…" _

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Wu Luhan…" _

_Lalu, keduanya tersenyum, saling berpandangan, dan menyalurkan perasaan mereka dalam sebuah sentuhan lembut._

_**[Falshback off]**_

**..**

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat, tangannya sedikit gemetar, dan pandangannya terlihat kabur karena genangan air yang menutupinya. Ia terlalu takut menerima ketulusan seseorang lagi. Ia takut ketulusan itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi alasan hatinya kembali terluka. "Sehun, ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagiku," ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun mengusap tangan yang bergetar, ia menggenggamnya dengan selembut mungkin. Ia khawatir genggamannya terlalu kuat dan akhirnya membuat Luhan hancur. "Aku tahu, maka itu aku meminta izin untuk meyakinkanmu tentang perasaanku. Bisakah aku mendapatkan izin itu?"

Luhan menggigiti bibirnya dengan gugup. Apa ini adalah keputusan yang benar? Pikir Luhan. "Hm… ya, kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku, perasaanmu. Lalu…"

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya, "a-aku belum tahu perasaanku padamu– tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu. Itu… hm… apa kau juga akan membantu menemukan perasaanku padamu?"

Sehun menggeleng, "itu hanya kau yang bisa menemukannya. Tapi… akan aku tunjukkan bahwa aku benar-benar tulus menyukaimu."

Kata itu, ketulusan yang Sehun katakan, terdengar bisa untuk dipercaya. Luhan tersenyum, ia mengerti bahwa Sehun tidak akan memaksakan perasaannya agar bisa menerima Sehun. Bisakah kau menunjukkannya Sehun? Ketulusan yang nyata. Buatlah keajaiban yang bisa membuat Luhan mempercayai kata-kata itu lagi.

Sehun berdiri, "kalau begitu, ayo kembali. Tuan Wu bisa memenggalku jika mengembalikan gadisnya terlalu malam." kekeh Sehun.

Luhan tertawa, "benar, _Baba_ memang suka melakukan yang seperti itu."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang masih dalam genggamannya dan membawanya ke saku jaketnya. "Bukankah malam ini cukup dingin?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menunduk sedikit malu, "hm… benar," lalu membiarkan tangannya dilingkupi kehangatan. Semoga saja keputusan yang ia ambil tidaklah salah, semoga keputusannya untuk mencobamenerima pria lain di dalam hidupnya tidak akan berakhir seperti cintanya yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini merupakan _weekend_ melelahkan bagi Luhan. Sejak semalam Luhan berkutat dengan tugasnya, tetapi hingga Sabtu siang tugasnya belum selesai. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di meja lalu mengecek ponselnya. Sudah dua hari ia tak bertemu Sehun, meski mereka masih bertukar pesan, tetapi rasanya ada yang kurang.

Luhan meletakkan kembali ponselnya setelah mengetahui tidak ada pesan masuk dari Sehun. "Hahh… seharusnya aku ikut _Baba_ saja. Aku bisa mengerjakan tugas di sana, sekalian jalan-jalan kan?" keluh Luhan. Yah, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, bukan?

Pagi tadi, Yifan memberitahu anaknya bahwa ia harus pergi ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan klien-nya. Yifan juga sudah mengajak putri semata wayangnya itu untuk ikut karena diperkirakan ia akan kembali Minggu malam, tetapi Luhan menolaknya. Alasannya, Luhan memiliki tugas yang harus dikerjakan dan khawatir tugasnya tidak akan selesai jika ikut dengan _Baba_-nya.

_Klung. Klung._

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan dengan malas membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**Sehun: Lu, kau di mana?**

Ternyata pesan dari Sehun, Luhan membalasnya cepat.

**Luhan: Rumah**

Jawaban yang singkat, lagipula itu cukup jelas memberitahu di mana keberadaannya saat ini. Setelah mengirimkan balasan, tidak ada lagi pesan dari Sehun untuk beberapa menit. Luhan mengecek ponselnya, mungkin saja tidak sengaja ponselnya berubah ke mode _silent_. 5 menit, tidak juga ada tanda-tanda pesan masuk. Luhan mendesah, apa balasannya terlalu sigkat? Pikir Luhan.

Ia kembali mengetikkan pesan untuk Sehun.

**Luhan: Apa kau sibuk?**

Luhan menggeleng, ia seperti ikut campur urusan Sehun. Ia kembali menghapus pesannya, tentu saja Sehun sibuk, dua hari belakangan Sehun memberitahu bahwa Sehun sudah mulai mengunjungi perusahaan keluarganya. Luhan kembali membiarkan ponselnya, "membosankan sekali!" keluhnya.

**Luhan: Aku sendirian di rumah**

Lagi-lagi Luhan menghapus pesannya. Apa-apaan pesannya barusan? Ia seperti gadis aneh yang mencoba mengundang pria ke rumahnya. "Ugh… menyebalkan!"

"Tidak bisakah aku bertemu dengan Sehun? Ini sudah terlalu lama tidak melihatnya…" gumam Luhan pada dirinya. Sepertinya gadis ini mulai merindukan Sehun, kkkk.

"Tidak! Tidak! Lupakan saja!" Luhan menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. "Ayo semangat!" ia mulai berbicara sendiri karena bosan. Luhan kembali berhadapan dengan laptopnya, mencoba menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ditengah usahanya, notifikasi pesan masuk berbunyi.

_Klung. Klung._

Dengan sigap Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang ia yakini dari Sehun.

**Sehun: Bisa bukakan pintu? Aku di depan rumahmu**

Mata Luhan membulat, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan melempar ponselnya ke ranjang. Dengan cepat Luhan menyambar handuknya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. _'Oh Sehun bodoh!'_ pekik Luhan dalam hati.

Yah… jangan salahkan Sehun, Luhan. Siapa sangka gadis sepertimu belum mandi hingga siang seperti ini? Kkkk.

..

Sekitar 20 menit, Luhan baru membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. "Sudah lama?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah pura-pura bodohnya.

Sehun mengecek jam tangannya, "20 menit itu sepertinya bagaimana menurutmu?"

"_Mi-mian_, aku tidak mengecek balasanmu." Cengir Luhan, tentu saja ia berbohong. Mana mungkin ia memberitahu bahwa ia baru saja mandi kan? "Masuk…"

Setelah menutup pintunya, Luhan menyusul Sehun yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sepi sekali, _Baba_-mu di mana? Bukankah ini _weekend_?" tanya Sehun.

"_Baba_ pergi ke Jepang pagi tadi," Luhan memberitahu. Sehun menanggapinya dengan anggukkan. Itu artinya… mereka hanya berdua? Entah kenapa memikirkannya membuat jantung Sehun berdebar. "Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Luhan melihat _papper bag_ yang Sehun bawa.

Sehun mengangkat bawaannya, "oh ini, _cake_. Minseok _noona_ membuat _cake_, lalu aku minta saja buatkan untukmu."

"Whoahh…" mata Luhan berbinar membuat Sehun tertawa. "Sebaiknya kita ke kamar saja– tunggu, aku akan membawakan minuman untuk kita. Kau duluan saja Sehun, kamarku di sebelah kanan tangga, di samping ruang televisi." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Sehun tidak merespon apapun selain mengekori Luhan. Kamar Luhan, adalah ruangan yang paling ingin dan paling takut ia masuki. Pikirkan saja, dua orang dewasa, laki-laki dan perempuan, dalam kamar yang di rumahnya tidak ada siapapun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, _'pergilah pikiran setan!'_ kesalnya. Untung saja cuaca tidak mendukung pikiran setannya, langit di luar terlihat masih cerah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan datang badai besar atau pemadaman listrik. Sehun memang terlalu khawatir hahaha!

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" heran Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum gugup, "_a-aniya_, aku ingin melihatmu membuat minuman."

Luhan tertawa, ia menunjukkan seteko air yang sudah disiapkan. Setelah meletakkan ke nampan dengan dua buah gelas Luhan menunjukkannya pada Sehun. "Lebih baik meminum sesuatu yang bisa menetralisir rasa manis, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengambil alih nampan yang Luhan bawa. "Lebih baik kau membawa _cake_-nya saja."

"Ah benar, piring dan garpu!" seru Luhan, kemudian ia mengambilnya dari rak dan meletakkan di nampan yang Sehun bawa.

"_Kkajja!_" ajak Luhan.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Sehun masuk mengikutinya. Sehun berdecak kagum dengan kamar Luhan yang lebih terlihat seperti perpustakaan.

Kamar Luhan terbilang cukup luas. Terdapat ranjang di dekat jendela, dua buah nakas di kanan-kirinya, lemari pakaian besar di dekat kamar mandi, sisi lainnya terdapat meja belajar dengan 4 rak buku tingg penuh berisi buku.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mengerjakan tugas," Luhan memberitahu sambil meletakkan _cake_ di meja dekat ranjang.

"Ah, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sehun merasa bersalah. Ia mengikuti Luhan meletakkan nampan di meja.

Luhan menggeleng, "_aniya_. Tinggal menuliskan kesimpulan saja, tetapi aku sudah tidak kuat. Mataku serasa ingin lepas!" Keluh Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, lalu ia mengusak kepala Luhan lembut, kebiasaan yang senang ia lakukan. "Kerja bagus Luhan! Kau pantas sekali menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran, kau rajin."

Pipi Luhan merona tanpa diperintah. Setelah menyajikan _cake_ dalam piring, Luhan sedikit bergeser agar Sehun bisa duduk di sampingnya. Merasa terpanggil, akhirnya Sehun duduk samping Luhan. Duduk di ranjang wanita seperti ini rasanya mendebarkan. Ya, Sehun memang mengkhawatirkan banyak hal, hahaha.

"Hm… ini enak!" puji Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "hm, Minseok _noona_ memang yang terbaik dalam memasak." Sehun ikut memuji.

"Enak sekali, sudah sebesar ini aku tidak bisa memasak," kekeh Luhan, ia agak malu mengakuinya di depan Sehun.

"Lalu, siapa yang memasak untuk kalian?" tanya Sehun.

"_Baba_," jawab Luhan bangga. "Bukannya aku tidak bisa memasak, tetapi aku hanya bisa memasak yang sederhana saja. Masakan Korea aku tidak bisa memasaknya."

Sehun mengangguk paham, "whoaa _Baba_-mu hebat juga,"

"Masakan _Baba_ adalah yang terbaik!" kekeh Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya kapan-kapan." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan tertawa, "tidak ada yang mengundangmu, Tuan Oh!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang tanpa diundang," balas Sehun. Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

Sehun melihat ke luar jendela. "Bukankah itu taman yang malam itu kita kunjungi?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "iya…" Sehun berjalan ke pintu dan menuju balkon, Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Untung saja ayunan itu mengarah ke kamarmu. Jika mengarah pada kamar _Baba_-mu, mungkin kita akan tertangkap," kekeh Sehun.

"Bisa jadi," Luhan menimpali.

Sehun menumpukan lengannya pada pinggiran balkon lalu menghadap pada Luhan. Ia memerhatikan Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Luhan menyadarinya, ia menoleh pada Sehun tetapi setelahnya ia kembali menatap ke depan. Ia merasa gugup karena Sehun menatapnya dengan intens. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Luhan.

"Memandangimu," jawab Sehun singkat sambil terus tersenyum. "Kau cantik,"

Luhan tertawa dengan canggung, ia memukul kecil lengan Sehun, "berhenti menggodaku!"

"Aku bahkan baru mulai menggodamu, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku berhenti?" bela Sehun.

"Kau membuatku malu, Sehun… hentikan!"

Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memandang Luhan. "_Wae?_ Apa jantungmu berdebar?"

"A-astaga!" Luhan sedikit terlonjak saat menyadari Sehun begitu dekat dengan wajahya. "Ish!" Luhan mendorong wajah Sehun untuk menjauh. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

Sehun tertawa, ia suka wajah Luhan yang memerah malu karenanya. Terlihat sangat imut di mata Sehun. "Katakan padaku, Luhan. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kau menakutkan!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Sehun tertawa, "_ya!_ Kemari!"

..

Dua jam berlalu, Luhan kembali ke depan laptopnya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sedangkan itu, Sehun tengah bersandar santai di atas ranjang nyaman Luhan sambil membolak-balik halaman buku berbahasa inggris milik Luhan. Ia terus membuka halaman demi halaman hanya untuk melihat gambar berbagai rangka manusia.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat nyamannya lalu menghampiri Luhan. "Lu– astaga, mengapa ia malah tidur di sini?" Lalu ia berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Luhan yang tertidur lelap.

"Kepalamu bisa sakit…" gumam Sehun. Dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu tidur Luhan, Sehun memosisikan Luhan agar bersandar pada lengannya, lalu dengan perlahan Sehun mengangkat Luhan ke ranjang.

Setelah meletakkan Luhan di ranjangnya, Sehun menyingkirkan rambut panjang Luhan yang jatuh ke wajah. Sehun tersenyum menatap wajah lelah Luhan. Saat sedang asik memandangi Luhan, ponsel Sehun berdering. Seseorang yang dijadikannya asisten menghubunginya. Agar tidak mengganggu Luhan yang terlelap, Sehun bergegas keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"_Ne_, ada apa Taeyeong-_ssi_?"

…

"Baiklah, aku akan sampai di kantor 30 menit lagi. Sediakan saja pakaian gantiku."

Setelah menyimpan ponselnya, Sehun masuk kembali ke kamar Luhan. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Kau sudah bekerja keras," lalu Sehun mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada kening Luhan. "Selamat tidur."

Sehun mengambil bekas makanan mereka tadi dan membawanya bersamanya. Setelah itu, Sehun menghilang di balik pintu.

Merasa Sehun sudah pergi, Luhan membuka matanya. Ia memegang dadanya, merasakan debaran menyenangkan yang membuatnya tersenyum. "Aku bisa gila…" keluh Luhan. Setelahnya, Luhan berbalik membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan berteriak malu.

**.**

**.**

Langit yang cerah kini telah berganti menjadi gelap. Baik Luhan dan Sehun tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Keduanya melakukan kegiatan yang membunuh waktu hingga bagikan sihir lompatan, mereka menyadari telah melompati waktu begitu saja.

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan keiikutsertaannya dalam meeting bulanan di perusahaan yang akan ia kelola. Sepertinya, ayahnya ini sengaja memintanya datang mendadak agar kejadian di masa depan bisa ia atasi. Yah… ini juga salah satu bentuk latihan sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi pemimpin perusahaan.

Satu per satu ketua divisi dan sekretarisnya meninggalkan ruang rapat, menyisakan Oh Joon Myun, pemimpin perusahaan dan Sehun beserta asistennya.

"Bagus Sehun, _Appa_ harap kau bisa mempertahankan tanggungjawabmu seperti ini."

"_Ne, gamsahamnida Appa_…"

"Ah ya, omong-omong kau pergi ke mana tadi?" tanya Joonmyun.

Sehun tersenyum bagaikan orang bodoh, yang membuat _Appa_-nya terheran-heran. "Rumah Luhan,"

Joonmyun tertawa, "Wu Luhan? Putri Wu Yifan itu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "iya. _Waeyo?_ Appa tidak senang jika memiliki menantu calon dokter?"

Joonmyun membulatkan matanya, "apa ini? Kau berkencan dengan Luhan?"

Sehun tertawa, "Sepertinya _Appa_ tidak percaya. Tapi… memang benar, Luhan belum menerimaku."

"Kau ditolak?" ejek _Appa_-nya.

"Tidak juga, hm… nanti ada saatnya. _Appa _tunggu saja," kekeh Sehun.

"Jika kau benar-benar sudah mendapatkan hati Luhan, berarti kau harus berhadapan dengan Yifan langsung," kekeh _Appa_-nya. "Yifan tidak akan membiarkan putri kesayangannya itu dipermainkan. Sebaiknya kau serius, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk dengan penuh percaya diri. "Apapun syarat dari Tuan Wu, aku akan memenuhinya."

Joonmyun menepuk punggung anaknya dengan bangga, "bagus! Itu baru anak laki-laki _Appa_."

"Kalau begitu, Luhan sendiri di rumah?" tanya Joonmyun.

Sehun mengangguk, "bagaimana _Appa_ tahu?"

"Yifan sedang ada urusan bisnis di Jepang. Ia kembali besok malam," _Appa_-nya memberitahu.

Besok malam? "–_Appa_, sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang malam ini." ucap Sehun. Setelah membungkuk hormat, Sehun bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

"Oh Sehun! Jangan berikan _Appa_ cucu sebelum kalian menikah!" pekik _Appa_-nya.

Sehun berbalik, "_Appa_ ingin cucu laki-laki atau perempuan? Aku akan memberi kabar baik nanti!" kekeh Sehun, ia memang suka balik menggoda _Appa_-nya.

"Kabar baik apanya? Yang ada aku bisa dibunuh Yifan!" gumam Joonmyun, lalu ia tertawa sendirian.

..

Sementara itu Luhan baru saja merasa lelah karena tidur entah berapa lama. Matanya mengerjap, pupilnya membesar mencari asupan cahaya. Untungnya sorot sinar rembulan masih memaksa masuk ke kamarnya.

Luhan berjalan untuk menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Ia mengecek jam di dinding, pukul 7 malam. Pantas saja perutnya meronta ingin diberi makanan.

Luhan memutuskan untuk ke dapur, ia membuka lemari es dan mencoba mencari makanan apa sekiranya yang bisa ia buat. Tentu saja lemari es itu penuh dengan bahan makanan, tetapi Luhan tidak tahu harus diapakan. "Ya ampun! Mengapa aku tidak bisa memasak," keluh Luhan.

"Ah! Pesan saja!" ucap Luhan bersemangat. Ia berlari kecil menaiki tangga, tetapi baru beberapa langkah, bel berbunyi. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam? pikir Luhan. Kemudian ia memutar haluan, lebih baik membukakan pintu terlebih dahulu.

Mata Luhan membulat kala menemukan siapa yang mengunjunginya.

"Luhannnn! _Surpriseee!_"

**.**

**.**

**to be continued-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hehihooo yeorobunnn~**

**Aku kembali denga****n chapter ya****ng baru yuhuuu... berkat duku****nga****n kalia****n, terima kasih ^^ **

**So, gima****na de****nga****n chapter kali i****ni? (pesa****nasara****n respo****n kalia****n ugh...) :"**

**..**

**Balasa****n review**

**#nanima999: la****ngsu****ng mu****ncul ya ta****nda peri****ngata****n di kepala kalo liat ****nama Ire****ne kkkkk**

**#LuVe94: lega****nya kalo chapter kemari****n berke****na****n ^^ hihi. Asli si Kyu****ngsoo kecil" gara****ng :( huhuhu. Okeeyy, serahka****n padaku kalo udah ditu****nggu gi****ni kkkk. Sema****ngat!**

**#salma lulu: siap dila****njutt~ makasii ba****nyakk ^^ sema****ngat!**

**#AsaHunHan: apalagi aku lebih gemesi****n -eh *digebuki****n kkkk**

**..**

**Sampai si****ni dulu, tu****nggu mi****nggu sela****njut****nya! ^^ Ja****nga****n lupa review-****nya ok! Hhihi**

**Gamsaham****nida~**

***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zimzalabim!**

**Bagian IV: Mantra yang Tak Terbalas**

**.**

**.**

"_**Jika sihir itu ada, maka setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan bagaikan mantra penenang bagiku"**_

…

"Luhannnn! _Surpriseee!_" terdengar teriakan tiga orang wanita ketika Luhan membukakan pintu.

"Irene-_ah_! Krystal! Yoona! Mengapa tidak memberi kabar jika ingin kemari?" Luhan sukses dibuat terkejut melihat ketiga temannya datang.

"Kami kan memberi kejutan, mana mungkin kami mengabarimu!" Irene memberitahu.

Wajah Luhan yang awalnya sedikit muram, perlahan berubah berseri, "kalian ini… ayo masuk!" ajaknya. Luhan mengikuti ketiga temannya yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia sedikit merutuki pemikirannya yang bodoh karena sedikit kecewa ketika menemukan ketiga temannya yang memencet bel. Sebenarnya ia berharap bahwa Sehunlah yang datang, tapi tidak mungkin kan? Luhan menertawakan dirinya dalam hati.

"Kau bilang _Baba_-mu tidak pulang kan? Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menemanimu _uri_ Luhan_niee_!" heboh Irene sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Sebenarnya kalian tidak harus melakukan ini, tapi… _gomawo_ sudah datang!" ucap Luhan.

"Ayo kita masak! Kau pasti belum makan malam kan, Luhan?" tanya Yoona.

Luhan mengangguk sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "kalian terbaik!"

"Inilah kenapa seharusnya kau mengajarkan Luhan memasak, Yoona!" kekeh Krystal. "Aku yakin ia hanya akan minum air sampai kembung jika kita tidak datang." Lanjutnya.

Luhan menggeleng, "_aniya_, kau salah kali ini–"

Irene semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya di leher Luhan, "–_mwo?_ Jadi kau sudah bisa memasak?"

"Akkh! _Ya!_ K-kau mau membunuhku?!" rintih Luhan.

"Ups, _mian_…" cengir Irene.

Yoona dan Krystal menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan, "bukan begitu… aku akan memesan makanan tadinya," jelas Luhan dengan bangga.

Yoona menatap Luhan dengan malas, "mengapa kau bangga seperti itu. Sudah! Ayo kita masak bersama!" ajak Yoona dengan semangat.

"_Let's go!_" pekik Krystal.

"Aku bantu!" ucap Irene sambil menyeret Luhan dalam rangkulannya.

"A-aku juga…" ucap Luhan.

"Tidakk!" pekik Yoona, Irene, dan Krystal bersamaan.

"_Wae~_" rajuk Luhan.

"Luhan_nie_… kau kan ratu malam ini, kau hanya melihat kami saja sudah sangat membantu." Ucap Yoona sedikit ngeri saat Luhan menawarkan bantuan. Ia tidak mau kejadian Luhan memotong jarinya, menambah air ke minyak panas, atau salah memasukkan bahan, dan sebagainya terulang lagi. Kegiatan memasak bersama mereka bukan hanya malam ini saja, tetapi sudah sering dilakukan.

"Menyebalkan!" Luhan mem-_pout_kan bibirnya. Ketiga temannya itu tertawa ketika melihat Luhan kesal. Sepertinya malam ini Luhan tidak akan kesepian berkat teman-temannya.

Setelah makan malam selesai, keempat perempuan itu berkumpul di kamar Luhan untuk bergosip ria bersama, berceloteh mengenai hal konyol, dan sebagainya yang membuat mereka terus tertawa.

"Ah, Luhan_nie_… apa kau masih bertemu dengan Sehun-_ssi_?" tanya Irene.

Luhan mengangguk, "hm, _wae?_" Wajah putih Irene terlihat bersemu saat ini, hal itu membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya.

"Kyaaaa! Apa ini?" pekik Krystal sambil memukul lengan Irene gemas.

"Sehun? Siapa itu?" tanya Yoona bingung, "Krystal, kau tahu siapa dia?"

Krystal tersenyum bodoh sambil menggeleng, "tidak tahu, sepertinya laki-laki, kan?"

"Hmm… begini, sepertinya aku se-sedikit tertarik padanya." Aku Irene malu-malu.

DEG! Luhan membeku, ia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya saat ini. Apa ini maksudnya? Irene baru saja mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Sehun, bukan?

"Kau menyukainya?" tembak Yoona langsung. Pertanyaan Yoona kali ini benar-benar mewakili seorang Luhan yang masih tidak membuka suara.

"Waah! Irene akhirnya kau menyukai seseorang juga! Aku penasaran bagaimana dia, jika Irene saja sampai menyukainya!" ucap Krystal bersemangat.

Irene menggigit bibirnya sambil karena tidak bisa menahan senyumnya akibat godaan teman-temannya. "Bu-bukan begitu!"

Luhan menatap Irene dengan serius, _'bukan begitu? Apa maksudnya? _

"Aku hanya tertarik, bukan berarti suka kan?" lanjut Irene.

"_Mwoya_… bukankah sama saja?" tanya Krystal.

Yoona mengangguk, "hm… artinya bisa saja kau akan menyukainya."

"Lalu, Luhan_nie_ bagaimana?" tanya Irene lagi.

Baru menyadari Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun, ketiga temannya itu menatap Luhan. "Ba-bagaimana apanya?" tanya Luhan sambil tertawa canggung.

"Apa kau masih bertemu dengan Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk ragu, "hm… tapi tidak sering."

"Jika kau bertemu dengannya, bisa kau mengajakku juga?" pinta Irene.

Luhan terdiam, _'memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?'_ gumamnya dalam hati. "Mu-mungkin bisa, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan bertemu dengannya."

"_Gwaenchanha_, jika kami ditakdirkan pasti akan bertemu lagi bagaimanapun caranya." Ucap Irene sambil tersenyum.

"Wohoo! Bahasamu membuatku merinding, Irene!" Krystal mendekapkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang kedinginan.

"Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita menginap saja? Ayo kita bahas Sehun yang Irene sukai!" Yoona memutuskannya dengan mata yang berapi-api. "Bagaimana Lu–"

_Klung. Klung._

Luhan mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Yoona.

**Sehun: Lu! Kau di rumah? Aku sedang diperjalanan ke sana, tunggu ya!**

Luhan membulatkan matanya, _'ba-bagaimana ini!'_ paniknya dalam hati.

"Luhan?" panggil Yoona. Luhan menoleh pada Yoona dengan gugup lalu bertanya melalui isyarat matanya. "Kami akan menginap, bagaimana? Bukankah kau juga kesepian?"

"Eh? Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak kesepian…" jawab Luhan.

"Luhannnnn…" Krystal memperingatkan.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana ya… sebenarnya bibiku akan datang bersama sepupuku. I-itu…" Luhan terlihat bingung dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Jadi?" tanya Irene Yoona memastikan.

Luhan membutuhkan alasan saat ini untuk menolak ketiga temannya menginap, tetapi otaknya tidak mau memikirkan apapun. Bukankah kedatangan Sehun tidak ada hubungannya dengan rencana teman-temannya ingin menginap? Ya, jika Luhan tidak mempertimbangkan Irene yang tertarik pada Sehun.

Entah mengapa Luhan tidak ingin ketiga temannya, terutama Irene mengetahui Sehun akan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya serakah akan Sehun. Hanya karena Sehun yang mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' rasanya Luhan tidak ingin membiarkan Sehun melihat siapapun selain dirinya. _'Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?'_

"Teman-teman! _Mian_, sebenarnya keluargaku akan pergi ke Daegu malam ini. Mereka sudah di perjalanan untuk menjemputku…" ucap Irene dengan lesu.

"Mengunjungi nenekmu?" tanya Krystal.

Irene mengangguk, "hm… ada acara keluarga di sana."

"Yahh…" Krystal terdegar kecewa. "Tunggu…" Krystal mengecek ponselnya lalu menepuk dahinya. "Astaga! Aku lupa! _Eonnie_ memintaku untuk membelikannya makan malam. Ia sudah menagihnya, jadi aku harus pulang. _Mian_…"

Yoona mendesah sebal, "kalian ini… dasar tidak tahu situasi. Kalau begitu…" Luhan menatap Yoona dengan berharap temannya satu ini tidak akan menginap. Yoona tertawa kecil ketika menemukan Luhan yang menatapnya memohon, "kita menginap lain kali saja!"

Luhan sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi kan?" ucapnya dibuat-buat yang ketara sekali.

"Luhan_nie_… jangan kesepian ya. Aku sudah dijemput _byee_…" pamit Irene.

Krystal juga ikut bangun dari ranjang Luhan, "aku juga, _eonnie_ sudah mulai bawel," kekehnya.

Luhan mengangguk kelewat antusias, ia melambaikan tangannya, "daaahh Irene-_ah_, Krystal…" setelah kepergian kedua temannya, ia menoleh pada Yoona, "kau?"

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Yoona tak percaya.

Luhan kelabakan, "_a-ani_ bukan begitu!"

Yoona tertawa, "kau ini… Baiklah aku pulang ya… _Bye_ Luheeeenn!" ucap Yoona sambil menciumi pipi Luhan gemas.

"_Ya!_" pekik Luhan yang langsung disambut gelak tawa Yoona.

..

Tepat 10 menit sejak kepergian Yoona, Sehun datang dengan memencet bel rumah. Luhan yang sedaritadi menunggu dengan gelisah di ruang tengah sampai terlonjak mendengar suara bel rumahnya sendiri. Luhan dengan gugup menuju pintu depan, setelah merapikan penampilannya, entah untuk apa, ia membukakan pintu.

"Hai…" sapa Sehun dengan wajah sumringahnya.

Luhan memandangi Sehun dari kaki hingga kepalanya dengan tatapan takjub sekaligus terheran-heran. Pasalnya, Sehun mengenakan setelan formal, meski sudah tidak pas disana-sini. Kemeja putih yang lengannya sudah digulung hingga siku, celana hitam formal, sepatu pantofel, dan dasi yang masih bertengger manis di kerahnya. "Kau darimana?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Ah…" Sehun melihat penampilannya lalu tertawa canggung, "kantor… aku dengar kau sedirian jadi aku langsung kemari."

Luhan sedikit salah fokus dengan kata-kata Sehun, "_n-ne?_"

Sehun merutuki mulutnya yang terlalu jujur, "aku takut kau mati kelaparan," ralatnya sambil mengangkat makanan cepat saji yang ia bawa. "Jadi… sampai kapan kita mengobrol di depan pintu?" protes Sehun.

"A-ah, silakan masuk kalau begitu," ucap Luhan tergagap.

"_Gomawo_…" kekeh Sehun.

Keduanya duduk di ruang tengah setelah membuka semua makanan yang Sehun bawa. "Kau belum makan kan? Makanlah," ucap Sehun.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum, mana bisa ia memberitahu jika ia sudah makan bersama teman-temannya tadi. Meski rasanya kenyang, Luhan tetap memakan makanan yang Sehun bawa. Luhan memakannya perlahan, setelah suapan ketiga, perutnya terasa ingin meledak.

Luhan memerhatikan Sehun yang makan dengan lahap. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Luhan tidak bisa memasukkan lagi makanan ke perutnya. Sekarang perutnya juga mulai sakit.

"_Wae?_ Kau tidak suka makanannya?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya makan sedikit.

Luhan menahan sakit di perutnya, "_a-aniya_, aku suka…"

Sehun merasa aneh melihat Luhan yang agak pucat, keringat juga mulai bermunculan di dahi Luhan. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luhan mengangguk, tetapi sakit di perutnya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. "AKHH!"

Sehun lompat dari tempatnya menuju ke tempat Luhan, "ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya, ia menahan perutnya kuat dengan tangannya. Sehun melihatnya, sepertinya Luhan mengalami sakit di perutnya, "perutmu sakit?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Luhan hanya mengangguk cepat.

"A-aku akan carikan obat, di mana kotak obatmu?" tanya Sehun panik.

Luhan menggeleng, "sediakan saja air hangat…" ucap Luhan lemah. Setelah mendengarnya, Sehun langsung melesat ke dapur untuk mengambilkan air hangat untuk Luhan. Tak lama, Sehun kembali dan membantu Luhan untuk minum.

Setelah meminum airnya, Luhan membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua lengannya di meja. Ia merasa sangat malu saat ini, bisa-bisanya perutnya sakit hanya karena makan berlebihan. Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam agar tak dilihat kembali oleh Sehun.

"_Gwaenchanha?_" tanya Sehun masih khawatir karena Luhan hanya diam sedaritadi.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, ia terlihat lebih baik. Ia mengangguk, "_gwaenchanha, gomawo_…"

"Astaga kau membuatku takut, Luhan. Jika kau tidak bisa memakannya jangan dipaksakan," ucap Sehun lalu menyingkirkan makanan Luhan.

"_Mian_…" ucap Luhan menunduk.

Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan lembut, "jangan merasa bersalah. Tidak masalah asal kau baik-baik saja, Lu." Sehun melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul 10 dan sebaiknya ia pulang, tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan yang sakit sendirian. "Ada yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"_N-ne?_"

"Atau kau sudah mengantuk?"

Luhan menggeleng, "aku tidur sampai jam makan malam, jadi aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menonton? Tidak dengan di luar karena kau sedang sakit. Kita menonton saja di sini, _eotte?_" usul Sehun.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau mengusirku?" selidik Sehun.

"Bu-bukan begitu," Luhan mem-_pout_kan bibirnya.

Sehun tertawa, "kau punya film bagus?"

"Ah, ada di kamar. Aku ambilkan–"

"Tidak usah, aku saja. Katakan di mana kau meletakkannya?"

"Eh?" Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak, "di lemari buku dekat pintu di pojok kanan bawah."

"_Araseo_,"

"Aku senang kau tidak pulang…" Luhan menggumam.

Sehun berbalik, "apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Luhan meyakinkan, jantungnya berdebar khawatir Sehun mendengar gumamannya.

Kini keduanya menonton film yang Sehun pilih dari koleksi DVD Luhan. Lampu tengah sengaja mereka matikan agar lebih nyaman, lalu keduanya duduk di sofa bersebelahan. Rasanya begitu canggung karena itu mereka menciptakan penghalang tembus pandang yang membuat jarak diantara mereka.

Mata mereka sibuk menatap layar televisi, tetapi pikiran mereka tidak ada yang fokus pada film. Beberapa kali Sehun menguap karena sudah mulai lelah, tentu saja ia lelah karena berada di kantor itu lebih cepat menguras energi.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Luhan yang mendapati Sehun kembali menguap.

"_Aniya_, aku akan menemanimu" jawab Sehun.

"Kalau kau lelah sebaiknya–" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya ketika menemukan Sehun sudah menutup matanya. Kepala Sehun bersandar pada sofa dan menghadap pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, ia ikut menyandarkan kepalanya dan menghadap pada Sehun. Ia mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Sehun. Ia tidak menampik bahwa Sehun benar-benar tampan, oh tidak! Jantung Luhan kembali berdetak tak normal. Semakin lama, Luhan semakin ketagihan menatap wajah tidur Sehun.

Tangan Luhan terangkat, ia dengan perlahan menyentuh rambut Sehun dan merapikannya. Tangannya turun, ke alis Sehun _'Ini tebal sekali'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati. Kemudian tangannya kembali turun menyentuh bagian wajah Sehun yang sangat membuatnya penasaran. _'Oh ini asli'_ seru Luhan setelah ia menyentuh hidung Sehun. Tangannya terhenti ketika matanya menyorot bibir Sehun yang tipis. Bibir itu, bagaimana jika… _'Ayolah Luhan! Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh!'_ makinya.

Grep!

Luhan terkejut saat Sehun menahan tangannya yang masih terangkat di depan wajah Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun dengan suara seraknya yang berat. Sehun membawa tangan Luhan turun dan terus menggenggamnya. Perlahan mata Sehun terbuka, tatapannya terlihat lelah dan itu membuat Luhan merasa bersalah.

"_Mi-mianhae_, aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "aku lebih penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan,"

Luhan panik, ia tidak punya alasan khusus untuk itu. "Hm… a-aku hanya itu… ma-maksudku…" Luhan gelagapan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Luhan lalu dalam satu tarikan ia berhasil membuat Luhan mendekat padanya. Wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Se-Sehun…" cicit Luhan. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara lebih karena udara pada paru-parunya terbatas. Ia menahan napasnya, tidak, ia bahkan tidak sanggup bernapas karena terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Tatapan Sehun membuatnya terkunci, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain tempat meski jantungnya serasa akan meledak.

Perlahan wajah Sehun mendekat, jarak antara mereka semakin menipis, dan membuat Luhan semakin panik. Ditengah kepanikannya, Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat, ia tak tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan meski sebenarnya banyak sekali kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sudah Luhan buat.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang memejamkan matanya. Ia semakin mendekat pada wajah Luhan lalu mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi kiri Luhan. Sebuah kecupan singkat, seketika membuat Luhan membuka matanya. _'Apa ini?!'_ pekik Luhan dalam hati. Ia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan Sehun hanya… oh rasanya Luhan ingin tenggelam ke laut!

Sehun tersenyum setelah sukses membuat Luhan bersemu merah. Ia tahu, sepertinya Luhan telah salah sangka. Ia suka melihat Luhan yang salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan ditengah kesadarannya yang belum seratus persen. Luhan mencoba melepas tangannya dari Sehun, tetapi Sehun terlalu kuat.

"Kau menggemaskan," jawab Sehun.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "_mwo?_ Ish! Lepas–"

Sehun kembali memajukan wajahnya, "manis sekali…" kekeh Sehun lalu ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir Luhan dengan miliknya.

Luhan sukses dibuat terkejut, rasanya begitu lembut dan menyenangkan ketika bibirnya bersentuhan langsung dengan milik Sehun. Ia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali meremas kuat tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya ketika Sehun memberikan lumatan lembut pada bibirnya. Perlahan Luhan memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi menggeletik pada bibirnya yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

Tangan Sehun yang lain meraih belakang kepala Luhan dan menekannya, membuat ciuman mereka lebih dalam dengan Sehun yang mendominasi. Sehun mulai berani, ia menyesap kuat bibir bawah Luhan lalu menggigitnya kecil. "Ah!" Kesempatan bagus, Sehun memasukkan lidahnya dan mencari milik Luhan untuk mengajaknya bertempur. Awalnya, Luhan benar-benar pasif hingga Sehun harus terus menggelitik lidah Luhan.

Ketika lidah Luhan mulai bergerak, Sehun mencoba untuk membelitnya dan otomatis membuat lidah Luhan melawan arah gerakkan Sehun. Udara di sekitar mereka mulai panas, keduanya mulai kehabisan oksigen hingga membuat tautan keduanya lepas. Napas keduanya memburu, mata mereka saling bertemu. Sehun tersenyum melihat mata Luhan yang terlihat sayu dengan napas terengah, dan wajah yang memerah.

"Lu… aku benar-benar menyukaimu," ucap Sehun. "Tidak, sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Wu Luhan."

"A-aku…" Luhan ingin mengatakannya, bahwa sepertinya ia mulai menyukai pria yang bersamanya. Tapi, entah mengapa rasanya sulit ketika ia membuka suaranya. "Aku…" Luhan merutuki dirinya, mengapa masih ada keraguan dalam dirinya!

Sehun menarik Luhan, membawanya dalam dekapannya, "jangan memaksakannya, aku akan menunggumu…" bisik Sehun sambil mengelus belakang kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu kokoh Sehun. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya erat diikuti iskan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu, lingkaran tangan Luhan sudah mulai melemah, sepertinya Luhan sudah tertidur. Sehun segera membawa Luhan ke kamarnya, ia benar-benar merasa buruk karena membuat Luhan menangis.

Setelah menyelimuti Luhan, Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dan menghilangkan jejak air mata yang tersisa. "_Jalja_, aku pulang…" ucap Sehun lalu memberikan ciuman lembut pada dahi Luhan. "_Mianhae_…"

Saat Sehun akan berdiri, tangannya ditarik lembut oleh Luhan. "_Kajima_…" rancau Luhan. "_zzxzina kajima_…" Sehun membeku, ia seperti mendengar Luhan mengatakan… _'tidak, mungkin aku salah, ini sudah larut dan aku lelah'_ gumam Sehun.

Tangannya tidak juga dilepaskan oleh Luhan, meski bisa saja ia lepas dengan mudah, Sehun tidak ingin melepasnya. Ya, ia hanya tidak ingin pergi, ia ingin bersama Luhan. "Baiklah…" bisik Sehun. Lalu ia naik ke ranjang Luhan dan berbaring di samping Luhan.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" bisik Sehun, ia menatap Luhan seakan meminta izin. Ia membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya, membiarkan Luhan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal hingga ia bisa memeluk Luhan. "Aku harap kau bisa mencintaiku dengan cepat…" gumam Sehun.

**.**

**.**

Luhan merasa terganggu dengan suara alarm dari ponselnya yang memang selalu ia atur setiap pukul 6 pagi. Luhan membalik tubuhnya masih dengan mata tertutup, ia meraba ke arah sumber suara lalu mematikannya tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali. Tentu saja, Luhan sudah hapal bagaimana ia harus mematikan alarm-nya. Setelah berhenti berisik, Luhan merasa tenang dan bisa kembali tidur dengan nyaman. Namun, punggungnya merasakan sesuatu yang asing, seperti ia sedang bersandar pada sesuatu. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya, dan membeku ketika merasakan pergerakannya terhambat, ia juga merasakan hembusan napas orang lain yang menggelitik leher belakangnya.

Luhan merasakan takut tiba-tiba, siapa yang berada di kamarnya? Pikirnya. Ia juga merasa seseorang tengah memeluknya, Luhan membolakan matanya saat menemukan sebuah tangan melingkarinya. Ia berbalik dengan perlahan dan terkejut menemukan pria bertelanjang dada bersamanya.

"KYAAA!" Luhan mendorong pria tersebut agar menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" teriak Luhan.

Pria itu, Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. "Kau sudah bangun?" pertanyaan santai itu terucap dari bibirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" kesal Luhan mengulang pertanyaan Sehun. "KAU– Mengapa kau di sini? Lalu, dimana bajumu? AGGH! OH SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!" Luhan benar-benar membuat gendang telinga seorang Oh Sehun pecah di pagi hari.

"Tenanglah Luhan…" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajah lelahnya, "aku hanya melepas kemejaku karena sudah kupakai sejak siang. Aku tidak mau kau memelukku dengan baju kotor itu"

"_MWO?!_ MEMELUK– astaga!" Luhan memukuli tubuh Sehun dengan bantal. "KAU– hiks, kau membuatku takut" isakan Luhan terdengar membuat Sehun sadar seutuhnya.

Sehun duduk dan merasa bersalah telah membuat Luhan ketakutan, "Lu… _Mianhae_… aku hanya tidak mau menjauh darimu."

"_Mwo?_" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kesal.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh pergi, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku juga ingin terus memelukmu, jadi…"

Luhan mengingatnya, sebenarnya sangat mengingatnya, yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa bersalah saat ini juga. Ia juga mengingat bahwa ia tidak menginginkan ditinggalkan kembali, oleh Jongin, dan itu bukanlah Sehun. Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia merasa sangat buruk dan merasa sakit sekaligus. Entah mengapa hatinya menyebalkan karena terus menangis, dan ia tidak tahu menangis untuk siapa.

"Luhan… _uljima_…" Sehun hanya bisa menatap Luhan, ia tidak bisa lagi memeluk Luhan karena sepertinya itu percuma. Ucapan Luhan tadi malam terus terngiang di kepalanya meski ia selalu menepisnya pergi.

**..**

**[Tadi malam…]**

"_Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" bisik Sehun, ia menatap Luhan seakan meminta izin. Ia membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya, membiarkan Luhan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal hingga ia bisa memeluk Luhan. "Aku harap kau bisa mencintaiku dengan cepat…" gumam Sehun._

"_Hmm… aku mencintaimu…"_

_Mata Sehun kembali terbuka saat mendengar suara Luhan. Ia sedang mencerna rancauan Luhan yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar. Tubuh Sehun membeku saat tangan kecil Luhan melingkar di tubuhnya. Kepala Luhan terus mendesak dada Sehun, mencari posisi nyamannya._

"…_Jongin-ah…"_

_Kata terakhir yang Luhan ucapkan membuat Sehun sadar bahwa sepertinya apa yang sudah ia lakukan hanyalah sia-sia. Dengan hati perasaan yang menyesakkan, Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat seakan tidak membiarkannya pergi darinya. 'Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku lebih baik, Luhan.' Gumam Sehun dalam hati._

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut, Sehun dan Luhan sudah tidak saling bertemu, meski masih menanyakan kabar, tetapi tidak terlalu sering juga. Baik Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama masih merasa tidak enak karena kejadian terakhir di rumah Luhan. Baiknya, perasaan tidak enak mereka bisa dilupakan sementara karena keduanya sedang sibuk melakukan kegiatan mereka.

Sehun seminggu ini sudah mulai bekerja di perusahaan meski masih bersama dengan ayahnya. Ia sibuk dari pagi hingga malam dan selalu jatuh tertidur setelah mandi. Sedangkan Luhan, ia sibuk dengan ujiannya seminggu ini. Banyak yang ia harus pelajari setiap malam, kemudian pagi hingga siang ia ujian, sorenya ia gunakan untuk istirahat dan malam kembali belajar. Bahkan ia tidak menyentuh ponselnya selama beberapa hari. Pesan dari Sehun masuk, tetapi ia membalasnya sehari atau dua hari kemudian.

Para mahasiswa kedokteran baru saja menyelesaikan ujian terakhir mereka. Luhan dan Irene keluar dari kelas mereka untuk menyusul dua teman mereka Yoona dan Krystal yang sudah menunggu di lobi.

"Luhann, Irene!" pekik Krystal senang sambil menuju pada keduanya dan memeluk mereka.

"Ujian kalian lancar?" tanya Yoona pada Luhan dan Irene.

Irene dan Luhan mengangguk lalu saling tatap satu sama lain, setelah itu mereka melakukan _high five_, "kami? tentu saja!" girang keduanya.

"Mereka kan yang terbaik, jangan tanyakan itu Yoona." Protes Krystal yang langsung membuat ketiganya tertawa.

"Kalian mau berlibur?" tawar Yoona.

"Hm? Ke mana?" tanya Irene tertarik.

"Jeju, _eotte?_"

"Wow! Ayo pergi, aku ingin ke sana bersama kalian!" ucap Krystal bersemangat.

"Bagaimana, kau ikut?" tanya Irene pada Luhan.

Luhan sedikit berpikir, jika ia meminta izin pada _Baba_-nya apakah diperbolehkan? Pikir Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu, aku harus bertanya pada _Baba_ terlebih dahulu,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut meyakinkan _Baba_, _eotte?_" tawar Irene.

Luhan terlihat senang, "benarkah?" tetapi sedetik kemudian ia murung, "mungkin itu tidak akan membantu…"

"Ayolah Luheeennn, kami bertiga yang akan meyakinkan, _eotte?_" kini Yoona yang membujuk.

Luhan menatap ketiga temannya bergantian, mata ketiganya terlihat sangat bersemangat dan berbinar ketika menawarkan bantuan. Luhan mendesah, "baiklah! Ayo ke rumahku!"

"_Assa!_" pekik ketiganya.

..

Setelah pembicaraan yang meyakinkan _Baba_-nya, Luhan akhirnya diperbolehkan pergi bersama teman-temannya dengan berbagai syarat yang mereka tanggapi dengan 'baiklah _Baba_'. Meski entah akan mereka turuti atau tidak, hahaha.

Hari ini, keempat perempuan itu akan terbang ke Jeju. Luhan masih menunggu ketiga temannya menjemput sambil duduk di ruang tamu dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Lu maafkan _Baba _karena tidak bia mengantarmu" ucap Yifan.

Luhan menoleh pada _Baba_-nya sambil tersenyum, "_gwaenchanha Baba_ tampan. Teman-teman Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Tiga hari itu lama… dan _Baba_ ditinggal sendiri?" Yifan mulai merajuk.

Luhan berjalan mendekati _Baba_-nya lalu memeluknya dengan erat, "ugh _Baba_-ku lucu sekali." Luhan tertawa saat melihat wajah kesal Yifan. "Hanya tiga hari _Baba_, itu sebentar." Luhan meyakinkan.

Yifan memeluk putri semata wayangnya itu, "baiklah, kau harus bersenang-senang ya. Ingat kau harus istirahat setelah sampai, jangan panik." Sebenarnya Yifan cukup berat membiarkan Luhan melakukan penerbangannya sendiri. Luhan memiliki fobia pada ketinggian, apalagi di pesawat, fobia Luhan itu bisa bertambah parah.

"Luhan sudah meminum obat, tenang saja _Baba_. Setelah sampai Luhan akan istirahat, mereka juga tahu keadaan Luhan. Irene malah sudah hapal di luar kepala," kekeh Luhan.

"_Araseo_…"

"_Gomawo Baba_~"

"Ah iya, sepertinya Sehun sudah lama tidak kemari. Apa mulai menjabat membuatnya sesibuk itu?" tanya _Baba_-nya.

Luhan bungkam, ya sudah lama memang ia tidak menghubungi Sehun. Sebenarnya sudah dua hari Sehun tidak mengiriminya pesan, Luhan tidak bisa menghubunginya duluan karena takut mengganggu pekerjaan Sehun.

"Ya sudah, pasti ia akan kemari lagi kan?" _Baba_-nya menepuk puncak kepala Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang agak murung. Tak lama, ketiga temannya datang dan Luhan pamit. _'Ayo Luhan! Kau harus semangat!'_ ucap Luhan pada dirinya.

"Luhannieee! Ayoo!" –Irene.

"Luhan cepatt, nanti macet!" –Krystal.

"Luheeeeen!" –yang ini suara Yoona.

Luhan tertawa, "kalian ini…"

"_Bye Babaa!_" ucap keempatnya serempak.

Yifan hanya mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Luhan terlihat tidak baik saat aku menanyakan Sehun. Semoga ia baik-baik saja."


	5. Chapter 5

**Haihai ^^**

**Enjoy! and Sorry for typo :)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Zimzalabim!**

**Bagian V: Mantra Sedingin Es**

**.**

**.**

"_**Jika sihir itu ada, maka setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan bagaikan mantra penenang bagiku"**_

**…**

Aroma asin disertai angin laut yang sejuk dan sedikit panas menyapa Luhan begitu ia menurunkan kaca mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama ketiga temannya. Ia menutup matanya, menghirup aroma asin dalam-dalam, membiarkannya beredar ke seluruh tubuh, lalu menghembuskannya kembali dengan perlahan. Matanya mulai terbuka lalu sedikit menyipitkannya, sorotan silau sinar matahari membuat matanya belum terbiasa. Setelah beberapa detik, matanya mulai bisa memandang bentang alam yang biru di hadapannya. Pikirannya sedikit tenang dan tubuhnya mulai rileks. _'Penerbangan yang menyebalkan! Tetapi, hasilnya seindah ini'_ ucapnya dalam hati, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Luhan_nie_, _gwaenchanha?_" tanya Irene yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Krystal yang berada di sebelah Irene pun menoleh pada Luhan, "masih pusing?" tanyanya juga.

Luhan menoleh pada kedua temannya, oh ketiga temannya karena Yoona mulai menatapnya khawatir. "_Gwaenchanha_, sudah tidak terlalu pusing." Jawab Luhan menenangkan ketiga temannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di hotel, kau harus bertahan," Yoona memberitahu.

Luhan tertawa kecil, "sudah ku bilang, aku baik-baik saja… kalian ini berlebihan."

Irene mencubit pipi temannya yang keras kepala itu dengan gemas, "kami hanya tidak mau kau pingsan, Luhan_nie_!"

"_Araseo araseo_…" kekeh Luhan. Benar, meski ia sudah sedikit merasa baikan, tetapi tubuhnya masih sangat lemas. Ia saja tidak sanggup untuk duduk tegap, Luhan terus bersandar sedaritadi.

Keempat perempuan itu pun sampai di hotel yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama 3 hari, atau tepatnya 3 hari 2 malam. Luhan turun dari mobil dan langsung dibantu ketiga temannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak karena menyusahkan, tetapi ketiga temannya itu akan mengomel jika Luhan mengutarakannya. Daripada ia pingsan lalu membuat ketiga temannya lebih repot, seperti ini lebih baik.

Mereka memesan dua kamar besar. Luhan akan bersama Irene dan Yoona bersama Krystal ada di kamar sebelahnya. Keempatnya berpisah untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah penerbangan.

30 menit kemudian, keempatnya berkumpul di kamar Luhan dan Irene. Tentu saja karena Luhan masih harus bergelung di selimutnya, ia tidak bisa kemanapun.

"Kita makan malam di mana?" tanya Yoona.

Irene melirik pada Luhan yang masih tertidur. "Di hotel saja bagaimana? Atau kita bisa memesan makanan lalu makan bersama di sini? Luhan sepertinya belum kuat untuk pergi ke manapun."

"Haruskah? Aku sih tidak keberatan, kita juga masih punya banyak waktu kan?" ucap Yoona.

"Benar, kalau begitu aku carikan nomor telfonnya." Krystal bangkit dari ranjang lalu menuju telfon hotel untuk memesankan makanan untuk mereka.

Tak lama, makanan mereka pun sampai. Yoona membantu Krystal menyiapkan tempat makan mereka sedangkan Irene pergi untuk membangunkan Luhan.

"Luhan_nie_…" Irene menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan lembut. "Kau harus makan. Ayo kita makan bersama…"

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. "Uh? Kalian tidak makan di luar?" tanya Luhan serak.

"Mana bisa kami meninggalkanmu?" kekeh Irene. "_Kkajja_, kau harus cepat pulih!"

Luhan tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangannya meminta Irene untuk menariknya bangun. "Tolong~"

"Kau ini…" Irene tertawa sambil membantu temannya itu. Luhan memang termasuk agak manja ketika bersama orang yang ia anggap dekat.

"Wow! Apa ini?" mata Luhan membulat melihat porsi makan yang sudah seperti pesta untuk lebih dari 10 orang. Lalu Luhan duduk di samping Yoona diikuti Irene di sebelahnya.

"_Jaa_… kau harus banyak makan Luhan!" Yoona memberikan nasi dengan porsi banyak.

"_Ya!_ Bagaimana jika aku gendut!" protes Luhan.

Krystal menatap Luhan tidak percaya, "kau lah yang paling sulit untuk gendut Luhan! Jangan protes! Kau harus sehat!" Krystal meletakkan daging di piring Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak percaya…"

"Kau harus percaya!" pekik Krystal, Irene, dan Yoona serempak. Lalu keempatnya tertawa bahagia. Mereka harap liburan kali ini akan menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain, Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan klien. Ia masuk ke kamar hotel lalu merebahkan dirinya.

"Tuan muda… jadwal Anda besok dimulai pukul 8 pagi. Tuan muda akan mengunjungi peresmian perusahaan cabang hingga pukul 9. Lalu, pukul 9.30 Tuan muda akan–"

"Taeyeong-_ssi_…" Sehun memotong penjelasan asistennya.

"_Ne_, Tuan muda?"

"Bisakah aku tidak mendengar suaramu lagi?" ucap Sehun serius, lalu ia bergumam kecil. "Aku ingin mendengar suara Luhan… ugh!"

Taeyeong terlihat kebingungan, "_ne?_ Maaf Tuan muda bisa ulangi–"

Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya, "tidak, maksudku bisakah kau menjelaskannya besok pagi saja? Aku lelah."

"Baik Tuan muda, maaf mengganggu. Silakan beristirahat…" ucap asistennya lalu ia pergi dari kamar atasannya setelah membungkuk hormat.

"Akkhhh…" Sehun merenggangkan tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat melelahkan seharian melakukan banyak pekerjaan sekaligus. Ditambah, ia harus banyak menolak dengan sopan semua permintaan koleganya yang memiliki anak gadis. Setiap ayah sepertinya ingin menjadikannya menantu, ugh! "Aku harus menjadikan Luhan kekasihku secepatnya…" gumam Sehun, lalu ia tertawa sendiri karena tidak juga kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan.

"Aku merindukannya…" gumam Sehun lagi. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

**Sehun: Lu?** – "tidak jelas!" komentar Sehun lalu menghapus pesannya.

**Sehun: Lu, apa kabar?** – "apa-apaan pertanyaan ini?" komentarnya lagi. Hapus!

**Sehun: Lu, sedang apa?** – "astaga klasik sekali!" komentar ketiganya. Hapus!

**Sehun: Lu, apa kau sibuk?** – Sehun tertawa, "kalau Luhan membalas 'sibuk' maka tidak ada kesempatan." Hapus!

**Sehun: Lu, aku merindukanmu…** – Sehun terdiam setelah mengetikkan itu. Ia mendesah dan membuang ponselnya begitu saja ke belakangnya. "Kirim, atau tidak?" Sehun mempertimbangkannya. "Tidak, lebih baik aku menelfonnya– ASTAGA!" Sehun berteriak ketika status pesannya saat ini sudah terkirim pada Luhan. Ia mengirimkan ketikannya terakhirnya dan sekarang statusnya adalah: _READ_! Oh sepertinya Sehun akan _DEAD_ saat ini juga.

**.**

**.**

Klung. Klung.

**Sehun: Lu, aku merindukanmu…**

Mata Luhan membulat saat membaca pesan yang baru saja kirimkan. Apa dia mabuk? Atau semacamnya? Pikir Luhan. Tapi… tidak bisa dipungkiri, jantung Luhan saat ini berdetak lebih cepat, wajahnya juga memerah.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoona yang menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. "A-ah?"

"Kau demam?" tanya Irene khawatir.

Luhan menggeleng, "_a-ani… gwaenchanha_. Aku kepanasan karena makanan pedas ini…" ia membuat alasan.

Krystal mengambil mangkuk sayur pedas yang Luhan santap, "kalau begitu jangan makan ini lagi." Ucapnya. Luhan hanya bisa memasrahkan makanannya dibawa pergi.

Luhan membaca lagi pesan yang Sehun kirimkan. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak saat ini, mungkin jika ia melakukannya, teman-temannya bisa bertambah khawatir padanya. Luhan mengetikkan balasannya lalu saat akan memenekan _'SEND'_ ia mengurungkannya karena khawatir dengan balasannya. Ia kembali menghapusnya lalu kembali mengetikkan balasan yang sama. Namun… ia kembali menghapusnya.

"_Wae?_ Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Irene sambil menoleh ke layar poonsel Luhan.

Luhan dengan refleks menyembunyikannya agar Irene tak melihatnya, "ah… _Baba, gwaenchanha_ aku sudah akan mengiriminya. Biasa ia terlalu khawatir…" lalu Luhan tertawa canggung. Kemudian dengan cepat Luhan mengetikkan kata yang sama dengan sebelumnya dan mengirimnya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja, sebenarnya ia kepikiran dengan pesan yang baru ia balas.

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ia khawatir dengan balasan yang akan Luhan berikan padanya. "Oh Sehun cero…boh…" mata Sehun membulat saat membaca balasan dari Luhan.

**Luhan: um… nado**

'_Ia merindukanku, juga?'_ pekik Sehun dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak girang dan melompat setinggi mungkin. Senyumannya tidak bisa ia tahan, bahkan ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Tangannya sampai gemetar untuk membalas pesan Luhan, "akhh! _Eotteokhae?!_" paniknya.

Sehun mengurungkan membalas pesan Luhan, ia langsung menghubungi Luhan saat itu juga.

"_Yeoboseyo…"_

"Lu-Luhan?" panggil Sehun, memastikan sesuatu yang bodoh. Memangnya siapa lagi yang menagngkatnya jika bukan Luhan? Sehun bodoh! Kkkk.

"_Hm, wae?"_

"Aku merindukanmu!" Sehun meringis saat mengatakan hal yang ceroboh kedua kalinya.

Terdengar suara tawa serak dari ujung sana. _"Kau ini kenapa? Tenanglah Oh Sehun. Apa masih sibuk?"_

Sehun ikut menertawai dirinya, "aku baru saja pulang. Kau sudah selesai ujian?"

"_Hm, kemarin aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Kau tidak lelah?"_

"Tentu saja lelah, tapi maksudku… aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

"_Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya sekarang?"_ Luhan terdengar tertawa, _"apa kau akan meninggalkanku dan tertidur seperti waktu itu?"_

Sehun mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, saat ia tertidur ketika baru saja mengatakan 'aku akan menemanimu' pada Luhan. "I-itu kesalahan, jika itu terjadi lagi aku juga tidak bisa menciummu."

"_Ya!"_ teriakan terdengar dari sana membuat Sehun tertawa. Rasanya sangat membahagiakan bisa kembali bercanda dengan Luhan.

"Kau sedang di kamar?" tanya Sehun.

"_Ani, aku sedang berada di luar. Wae?"_

"Tidak, hanya saja kau kan selalu di kamar." Kekeh Sehun.

"_Sebenarnya–"_

"_Luhan! Berhenti berbicara di telfon! Ayo makan!"_ suara teriakan perempuan lain terdengar samar oleh Sehun.

"_Sehun, mian. Sebenarnya aku sedang makan."_

"Kau sedang bersama temanmu?" tebak Sehun.

"_Ya, kami sedang berlibur. Daah Sehun…"_

"Ya, _byee_…" balas Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya lalu kembali tersenyum. "Aku akan tidur nyenyak…" kekeh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan paginya, keempat perempuan itu sedang bersiap-siap di kamar masing-masing untuk pergi ke pantai. Ya, rencana mereka hari ini adalah bermain di pantai sampai puas. Mereka pun berangkat ke pantai dengan beberapa peralatan bermain mereka. Hotel tempat mereka menginap memang berada di area dekat pantai, jadi mereka hanya perlu berjalan selama 5 menit ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Tak terasa mereka bermain cukup lama, saat ini matahari sudah berada hampir di puncaknya. Sinar matahari yang menyengat membuat keempat gadis cantik itu berlarian ke pinggir pantai, ke tempat teduh, di bawah payung pantai yang sudah mereka tempati.

"Ah! Sial, aku kalah!" keluh Luhan. Ketiga temannya hanya bisa tertawa bahagia.

"Daaah Luhan_nie_… belikan kami minuman yang menyegarkan ya!" goda Irene.

"Aku mau keripik!" seru Krystal.

"Aku…" Yoona berkata sambil menggantungnya membuat Luahn tidak sabar. "Menantikanmu kembali, Luheeen!"

Luhan tertawa, "dasar! Aku pergi dahulu…" Ya, Luhan baru saja kalah dari ketiga temannya. Jadi, ia yang harus pergi untuk membeli minuman di kafetaria.

Saat Luhan pergi, dering ponsel terdengar dari tempat mereka semua menyampurkan barang berharga. "Mungkin itu penting, Irene coba kau lihat!" seru Yoona. Ia menyuruh Irene karena Irene lah yang paling dekat dengan tas berharga mereka.

Irene mengangguk lalu mulai mencari ponsel Luhan yang berdering. Saat ia menemukannya, air wajahnya berubah saat membaca siapa yang menghubungi Luhan. Ia mengingat obrolan mereka malam tadi.

**..**

"_Irene! Bagaimana dengan pria yang kau sukai… siapa? Teman Luhan?" tanya Krystal saat Luhan baru saja kembali dari menerima panggilan._

"_Oh? Aku tidak menyukainya astaga, aku hanya tertarik. Tidak lebih…" elak Irene._

"_Ayolah Irene… Luhan! Kau tidak punya kontak temanmu itu, Suhan?" tanya Krystal._

"_Sehun, bodoh!" Irene mengoreksi ucapan Krystal._

"_Nah lihat! Bahkan kau kesal karena aku salah memanggil namanya!" Krystal tertawa puas._

_Irene melihat pada Luhan yang hanya merespon dengan gelengan, "a-aku tidak mempunyainya."_

**..**

'_Luhannie… mengapa kau berbohong?…'_ gumam Irene sedih dalam hatinya. Ia sedikit meremas ponsel Luhan lalu membiarkan hingga deringnya berhenti.

"_Nugu?"_ tanya Yoona.

Irene tersadar lalu tersenyum menutupi kesedihannya, "_ani… Baba_ Luhan yang menghubungi," bohong Irene lalu kembali memasukkan ponsel Luhan ke tas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan kembali dengan satu kantung plastik berisi 4 minuman dan berbagai snack. "Ughh… rasanya aku hampir terbakar," keluh Luhan sambil membagikan minuman kepada teman-temannya.

Saat Luhan menyodorkan minuman pada Irene, ia dibuat terkejut karena Irene menepis tangannya. Luhan hanya bisa menatap Irene dengan bingung, begitu juga Yoona dan Krystal. "A-ah… aku merasa tidak enak badan. Aku kembali ke hotel duluan ya…" ucap Irene dengan raut bersalahnya. Ia merasa tidak enak hati karena menepis pemberian Luhan, tetapi ia juga merasa kecewa saat ini. Lalu dengan cepat Irene berlari meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Mungkin ia benar lelah…" jawab Krystal.

'_Aneh sekali… Irene tidak seperti biasanya'_ pikir Luhan, namun ia tetap berpikir positif pada temannya itu. "Kalau begitu nanti aku akan berikan minuman ini padanya."

"Ah ya Luhan, tadi _Baba_-mu menghubungi." Krystal memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" lalu Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan mengeceknya. Ia melihat daftar panggilan masuk dan tidak ada panggilan dari _Baba_-nya dan yang ada hanya… Sehun yang menghubungi.

DEG! Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik tiba-tiba. "Apa kau yang melihat ponselku, Krystal?" tanya Luhan.

Krystal menggeleng, "_ani_… Irene yang melakukannya."

'_Tidak mungkin…'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"_Wae?_ ada masalah?" tanya Yoona.

Luhan menggeleng, "_ani… gwaenchanha_…" jawab Luhan. Jika benar Irene melihat Sehun menghubunginya, maka kebohongannya sudah diketahui. Luhan terlihat gelisah di tempatnya, ia ingin menjelaskannya, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya karena semuanya sudah terlanjur. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memberi alasan mengapa ia berbohong. _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ pikir Luhan sedih.

..

Sepulangnya Luhan, Yoona, dan juga Krystal dari pantai, mereka langsung masuk ke kamar mereka. Luhan sedikit ragu untuk masuk saat ini karena ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat bertemu Irene. Dengan terpaksa, Luhan masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Irene yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Luhan berhenti sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk berbicara pada temannya itu. "Irene-_ah_…"

Irene menoleh pada Luhan, seperti tidak terjadi apapun dan meski terasa canggung, ia berbicara pada Luhan. "Kau ingin mandi? A-aku akan pergi sebentar…" ucap Irene lalu ia melewati Luhan begitu saja. Luhan hanya bisa menghela napasnya, sepertinya Irene benar-benar menghindarinya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Luhan berniat untuk mencari Irene. Meski ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakanya nanti, setidaknya ia harus meminta maaf karena telah berbohong.

Luhan mencari Irene di sekitar lobi, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia juga mencari di kafe yang ada di hotel, tetapi tidak ada. Luhan berakhir di restoran hotel, mungkin saja Irene datang kemari, pikir Luhan. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menghubungi Irene karena temannya itu meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar.

Mencium aroma manis dan lezat di restoran, Luhan tidak bisa menahan perutnya untuk berbunyi. "Sepertinya aku harus makan sesuatu…" gumam Luhan lalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang duduk di meja sendirian menunggu pesanannya datang.

Seseorang menghampiri Luhan yang asik memainkan ponselnya. "Luhan… kau di sini?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap seseorang yang suaranya sangat ia kenal. Pria yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar membuat Luhan terkejut.

**.**

**.**

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan jadwalnya, beruntungnya ia kali ini karena jadwal sorenya dibatalkan dan diganti esok hari. Tapi hal itu membuat Sehun agak frustasi juga, artinya ia harus berada di di sini, dalam perjalanan dinas luar kotanya selama sehari lagi. Padahal, ia ingin sekali pulang dan menemui Luhan, jika bisa ia akan menyusul Luhan ke tempatnya berlibur. Sikap tiba-tiba dan nekatnya itu memang Sehun sekali bukan? Melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan tanpa memikirkannya terlalu lama. Itulah juga yang membuat hubungannya dan Luhan menjadi tak jelas. Luhan masih belum menerimanya.

Meski begitu, Sehun adalah seseorang yang benar-benar fokus pada apa yang dilaluinya. Ia tidak pernah bermain-main dengan pilihannya. Pemikirannya yang cepat dalam mengambil keputusan juga tidak pernah ia sesali sama seklai. Misalkan ditengah perjalanannya harus mengalami kendala, ia bukanlah tipe pria yang akan mundur. Bahkan, Sehun tidak pernah berpikir untuk menghentikannya sejenak dan terus melaju menerjang apapun selama tujuannya belum tercapai.

Saat ini Sehun sudah sampai di hotel yang ia tempati selama perjalanan dinasnya. Ia melepas jasnya dan mulai melonggarkan dasinya, rasanya sangat panas. Yah, sore yang terik di luar hotel, bisa dibilang. Ia sedikit tidak beruntung karena hotelnya terletak di area pantai. Tidak langsung menuju ke kamarnya, Sehun pergi ke restoran yang sudah ia reservasi sebelumnya, ia akan memakan makan siangnya yang terlambat. Sendirian dan agak menyedihkan. Sehun tertawa jika memikirkan bagaimana memalukannya ia saat makan sendirian di restoran mewah.

Pelayan menyapanya saat pintu lift terbuka. Sehun menunjukkan bukti reservasinya dan membiarkan pelayan menunjukkan tempatnya. Sesaat ia duduk di tempatnya, tepat saat pelayan yang melayaninya pergi, Sehun melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya bagai diterjang badai. Kepalanya kosong saat seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini pergi bersama pria yang berstatus sebagai tunangan dari sepupunya. Ya, itu adalah kenyataan yang ingin sekali ia harap sebagai halusinasi.

Sementara itu, apa yang disaksikan Sehun yaitu Luhan mengikuti Jongin. Sebenarnya, Jongin sedang berlibur bersama dengan keluarganya dan juga keluarga tunangannya. Ia tidak sengaja bertemu Luhan dan berakhir dengan meminta Luhan untuk mengikutinya karena ia ingin membicarakan apa yang belum terselesaikan antara mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku, Luhan?"

Luhan benar-benar membenci pria di depannya, tetapi ia lebih membenci dirinya karena masih berharap. Pria ini selalu membuatnya goyah, setiap kali bertemu. "Kim Jongin, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Berhentilah mengatakan hal seperti itu!" mata Luhan menyalang dengan suara yang ketus, tetapi akhirnya ia kembali berbicara dengan goyah, "berhentilah jika kau hanya akan memberikan harapan kosong…"

Jongin memegang kedua pundak Luhan, "Luhan… katakan lagi… tolong. Apa kau bisa kembali padaku? Kau masih mencintaiku kan? Aku masih mencintaimu–"

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu!" ketus Luhan. Air matanya tidak dapat ia tahan lagi, hatinya benar-benar bingung saat ini. Rasanya seperti ia tidak memiliki keyakinan untuk melangkah ke mana yang seharusnya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika aku masih mencintaimu?! Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun kan, Kim Jongin?!"

Jongin terdiam, benar, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tapi… Jongin menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya, ia memeluknya terlalu erat membuat Luhan semakin lemah. Luhan merasakan bahwa Jongin benar tidak bisa melepaskannya, tetapi untuk apa semua perasaannya jika akhirnya Jongin bukanlah miliknya?

"Mengapa kita tidak bisa terus mencintai seperti biasanya, Luhan? Bukankah kita masih bisa?" bisik Jongin. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukkannya pada Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan dalam. "Tidak bisakah kau menjadi alasan dibatalkannya pertungan kami?"

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan tidak percaya, itu artinya…

"Katakan kau mencintaiku! Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan itu karena kau, kau mencintaiku… dan aku juga mencintaimu, Lu. Jadilah alasan untuk membatalkan–"

BUGH!

"SIALAN KAU KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin tersungkur di lantai dengan tidak elit. Ternyata Sehun selama ini mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dan Jongin. Mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terkesan egois tentu saja membuat Sehun muak.

Jongin memegang pipinya yang terasa nyeri, lalu ia mencoba berdiri. "Kau…" Jongin mencengkram kerah Sehun dan menariknya kuat. "Apa maumu hah? Kau selalu saja ikut campur urusan kami! KAU ITU SIAPA?!"

Sehun balik mencengkram kerah Jongin, "Kau dan segala keegoisanmu itu… membuatku muak! Sadarlah kau sudah memiliki calon istri, Kim Jongin!"

Luhan tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan keributan ini. "Kalian, hentikan!" Ia meraih lengan Sehun dan mencoba menarik Sehun menjauh. "Sehun… aku mohon jangan seperti ini."

Menyadari Luhan berada di dekatnya, Sehun sebisa mungkin meredam emosinya. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dengan sedikit mendorong Jongin. Hal yang sama Jongin lakukan pada Sehun.

Jongin menatap Luhan, "Luhan, kau bisa memikirkan kata-kataku sebelumnya–"

"Jongin…" panggil Luhan, ia menatap mantan kekasihnya itu dengan mata yang tegas. "Meski benar kau masih mencintaiku dan aku juga… tetapi meminta hal itu sangat tidak mungkin. Kau ingin menggunakanku sebagai alasan, lalu sampai kapan aku harus menanggungnya? Berhentilah datang padaku… kau membuatku terus berpikir bahwa aku adalah wanita jahat."

Sehun mengalihkan padandangannya, ia ingin sekali pergi dari sini. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari mendengar wanita yang dicintainya mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai pria lain. Tetapi, entah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Atau ini adalah cara agar ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh mengenai perasaannya? Sehun masih terdiam, ia menepis pemikirannya untuk kembali memikirkan perasaannya pada Luhan, ia tidak suka itu. Ia sudah menetapkan untuk mencintai Luhan sejauh ini, tidak ada yang salah bukan? Pemikirannya yang terlalu spontan ini… terkadang Sehun pun tidak sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan hanya membuat hatinya hancur secara perlahan.

Jongin melangkakan kakinya berusaha lebih dekat dengan Luhan, tetapi yang ia lakukan hanya membuat Luhan menjauh darinya. "Luhan… kau tidak mau memperjuangkannya–"

PLAK!

Mata Jongin membulat, ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan mendapatkan tamparan kedua kalinya dari Luhan. Sehun yang melihatnya pun sedikit terkejut, tetapi ia hanya diam.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, tangannya terasa panas. Detak jantungnya meningkat dua kali lebih cepat membuat tangannya gemetar. Ia benci berada di posisi ini, mencintai orang yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai. "Kau… selalu saja menempatkanku dalam posisi yang salah. Jika kau masih mencintaiku, maka tolong jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku. Aku mohon."

"Lu–"

"_Oppa!_" Ketiga orang dewasa di sana tahu bahwa suara ini adalah suara yang sama saat di acara pernikahan, ya itu Kyungsoo, tunangan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendekat pada mereka, ia terlihat terkejut melihat wajah Jongin yang memar. "_Oppa!_ Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsooo sambil menjinjitkan kakinya untuk meraih wajah Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, kau di sini?" tanya Sehun.

"Hm, aku berlibur bersama Jongin _oppa_– kau!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Luhan saat membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" pekik Kyungsoo. Ia melihat pada Jongin lalu kembali menatap Luhan, "kalian… tidak…" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau masih belum jelas dengan hubungan kami?! Penggoda sialan–" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya hendak melayangkan tamparannya, tetapi Jongin terlebih dahulu meraih tangannya.

"Hentikan, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Kita pergi…" ucap Jongin dingin, lalu menarik tunangannya itu keluar dari sana.

"Awas kau, Jalang!" maki Kyungsoo.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar sukses menjadi wanita jahat. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi mengangkat wajahnya, ia juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sehun yang masih bersamanya.

"Lu–"

"_Mianhae_… aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu," ucap Luhan.

Sehun tertawa tidak percaya, apa ini? Apa ia akan mendengar kembali bahwa Luhan tidak mencintainya? "Untuk apa permintaan maaf ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena aku menyakitimu…"

"Benar, kau melakukannya." Ucap Sehun dingin.

"Sehun–" Luhan menahan tangannya yang mengambang di udara, tangannya tidak sampai untuk meraih Sehun dan menahannya. Ia tidak bisa menggapainya karena kini Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu pergi darinya. Jika tangannya yang nyata saja tidak dapat menggapai Sehun dengan jarak sedekat ini, bagaimana bisa ia menggapai kembali hati Sehun yang baru saja ia sakiti dan kini sedang menjauh darinya?

**.**

**.**

Sehun pergi begitu saja dari restoran, ia juga tidak jadi makan siang terlambatnya. Ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengisi perutnya saat ini. Sebenarnya, Sehun sedikit menyesali kebodohannya. Seharusnya, jika ia ingin pergi, ia bisa melakukannya sejak menguping pembicaraan Luhan dan Jongin. Bukannya pergi dan membuat Luhan sendirian, ia benar-benar bodoh. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah kekecewaan setelah mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang tidak memiliki perasaan padanya.

Tapi… bukankah Luhan hanya memberitahu bahwa Luhan masih mencintai Jongin? Ya, hanya saja Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa perasaannya tidak terbalas.

Ting!

Dentingan lift membuat pemikiran Sehun terpecah. Ia melihat nomor lantai yang tertera, ini bukan tujuannya, pikir Sehun. Setelah pintu tertutup, ternyata Sehun menyadari seorang wanita telah masuk. Sepertinya ia benar-benar hanyut dalam pikirannya tadi, sampai seseorang masuk pun Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

"Maaf, bukankah Anda Oh Sehun-_ssi?_" wanita itu berbicara pada Sehun.

Sehun menolah pada wanita di sebelahnya, ia sedikit berpikir untuk mengingat siapa wanita yang terasa familiar ini. "Ya, benar" jawab Sehun.

"Ah, aku tidak salah!" seru wanita itu, "aku, Irene Bae. Aku teman Wu Luhan."

Sehun menganggguk ketika mengingat siapa wanita ini, "benar… maaf karena tidak mengenalimu,"

Irene tersenyum, "tidak masalah Sehun-_ssi_."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, seperti memikirkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Kalian sedang berlibur?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah, iya. Aku sedang mencari Luhan saat ini, ia belum kembali…" ucap Irene. Ia sebenarnya agak berbohong, kalian ingat bukan jika hubungan Irene dan Luhan sedang tidak baik?

Sehun mengangguk, ia tidak tahu harus memberitahu keberadaan Luhan atau tidak. Mungkin Luhan butuh temannya? Pikir Sehun.

Ting!

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu di mana Luhan saat ini. "Irene-_ssi_, aku duluan ya." ucap Sehun.

"_Ne_, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sehun-_ssi_" ucap Irene. Lalu keduanya berpisah saat pintu lift tertutup sempurna.

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya, harinya terasa lebih berat. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Luhan, sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama memikirkan Luhan.

"Apa aku harus meminta maaf padanya?" gumam Sehun. Ia mendesah saat tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Masa bodoh!" kesal Sehun, lalu tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, Sehun sudah siap untuk berkelana di alam mimpi.

..

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sehun terbangun. Memang benar, jika tidur dengan banyak hal yang masih berada di pikiran, maka terbangun di tengah malam bukanlah keanehan.

Dengan langkah berat, Sehun turun dari ranjangnya untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, Sehun mengambil tabletnya dan mengecek jadwalnya. Besok hari terakhir dan jadwalnya dimulai pukul 10. "Hahhh… aku ingin jadwalku penuh. Bukan kosong seperti ini." keluh Sehun.

"Ugh… aku lapar" Sehun memegangi perutnya yang terasa sedikit perih. Ia melihat jam di dinding, masih pukul 2 pagi. Tidak ingin mengambil risiko jatuh sakit, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari makanan dini hari.

Ting!

Sehun sampai di lantai dasar, sepertinya di luar hotel banyak kafe yang masih buka. Ia akan ke sana saja.

"_Maaf Nona, kami tidak diizinkan untuk memberi data para tamu,"_

"_Hanya satu saja, saya mohon. Saya hanya meminta nomor kamar, tidak lebih!"_

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti, ia tahu pemilik suara ini.

"_Maafkan saya Nona. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya Anda kembali ke kamar."_

"_Ugh! Kau keras kepala sekali. Saya hanya ingin nomor kamar dari tamu yang bernama Oh Sehun. Apa tidak bisa?"_

Sehun mendekat pada konter _CS_ yang terdapat dua wanita tengah berdebat.

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Ini sudah peraturan, jadi tidak bisa."

"Ada apa ini, Wu Luhan? Kau mencariku?" tanya Sehun.

Kedua wanita yang tengah berdebat itu melihat ke sumber suara. Petugas hotel membungkuk saat menemukan siapa yang datang, "se-selamat malam Tuan Oh. Maaf mengganggu kenyamanan Anda," ucapnya.

"Sehun…"

"Alih-alih menghubungiku, kau meminta petugas hotel mencari kamarku?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Ikut aku." ucap Sehun datar, lalu ia berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bagaima****na de****nga****n chapter kali i****ni?**

**Kira-kira apa yang aka****n Luha****n bicaraka****n pada Sehu****n? Ke ma****na Sehu****n membawa Luha****n? Ayo ****na****ntika****n di chapter sela****njut****nya! Hihihi**

**Ja****nga****n lupa ti****nggalka****n review u****ntuk me****na****ndaka****n bahwa cerita i****ni harus berla****njut u.u**

**..**

**Balasa****n review**

**#xxizy: Sama, capek juga sama pho :') hahaha. Siapp, sema****ngat ****nih!**

**#LuVe94: ****Luha****n, kalo dah ci****nta satu susah move on-nya :" Masih ada loh kejuta****n sela****njut****nya kkk. Siapp, sema****ngat!**

**#nanima999: Dikhawatirka****n ya...**

**#Sarah: tolo****ng kasitau Sehu****n buat ja****nga****n ****nyerah ya :(**

**..**

**Terima kasih bagi ya****ng sudah review da****n bagi readers ^^ ja****nga****n bose****n-bose****n ikuti****n cerita i****ni yaa~ ehehhee**

**Gamsaham****nida**

***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bimzalabim!**

**Criiinnngg! Kejutan****n****n! ^^**

**Zimzalabim bakal update 2 kali semi****nggu! So... enjoy!**

**Sorry for typo ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Zimzalabim!**

**Bagian VI: Mantra Pertolongan**

**.**

**.**

"_**Jika sihir itu ada, maka setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan bagaikan mantra penenang bagiku"**_

**…**

"Ugh…" Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Ia melihat sekitarnya, benar, setelah pergi dari restoran, Luhan tidak kembali ke kamar. Ia pergi minum sedikit dan berakhir di pantai. Luhan memiliki kebiasaan dapat tertidur di mana saja ketika ia kelelahan atau tidak sadar. Bahkan ia bisa sampai berjalan saat tidur ketika situasinya seperti itu. Kebiasaan buruk Luhan inilah yang membuat orang di dekatnya terlalu khawatir.

Angin laut membuatnya kedinginan dan lebih gawatnya adalah ia merasa mual saat ini. "Ugh, sepertinya aku sudah gila…" gumam Luhan saat tubuhnya menggigil. "Tapi, beruntungnya aku, tidak ada yang mengganggu…"

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara itu, Luhan menoleh ke asal suara di belakangnya.

Matanya membulat, "K-Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, wajahnya terlihat lelah. "Kau bilang untuk tidak muncul di hadapanmu. Aku sudah melakukannya, jadi aku hanya berjaga di belakangmu. Kau bilang untuk tidak datang padamu, ya karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi… jangan lakukan ini lagi, kau membuatku harus menjagamu tanpa bisa mendekatimu sekedar untuk membangunkanmu. Jika kau sudah bangun, aku pergi…"

Setelah kepergian Jongin, Luhan hanya bisa menatap pungung pria yang masih ia cintai itu dengan sedih. "Seharusnya kau tinggalkan saja aku, bodoh…" gumam Luhan. "Inilah kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu…"

Setelah kembali ke hotel, Luhan tidak tahu harus ke mana. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke kamarnya karena ia masih merasa tidak nyaman, ia juga tidak mungkin mengunjungi kamar Yoona dan Krystal di tengah malam seperti ini. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di lobi. Ia tidak merasakan kantuk sama sekali karena ia baru saja terbangun. Kebiasaan yang buruk sekali, pikirnya, selalu terbangun di malam hari.

'_Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati. Ia merogoh saku celananya, ia meraba seluruh saku yang ada di pakaiannya. Tidak menemukan ponselnya, Luhan malah menemukan obat mag yang memang selalu ia siapkan di setiap pakaiannya. Obat itu akan menyelamatkannya disaat Luhan selalu terlambat untuk makan. "Ah! Aku tidak membawa ponselku!"

Luhan tertunduk lemas, mengapa saat diseperti ini ia melupakan hal yang penting. "Aku jadi tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Nomor yang aku hapal hanya nomor _Baba_ dan juga, Jongin…"

"Jika saja aku masih bersamanya, disaat seperti ini pasti Jongin akan menghampiriku…" ucap Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia memukul kepalanya kecil, "pemikiran bodoh, Luhan! Lupakan! Lupakan!" makinya.

"Aku harus bagaimana~ ugh!"

"Aku juga harus bicara pada Sehun. Aku harus meminta maaf…" ucap Luhan lagi, sendirian.

Seorang petugas hotel menghampiri Luhan. "Selamat malam Nona. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, _'petugas hotel– ah, benar! Aku bisa bertanya nomor kamar Sehun.'_ Pikir Luhan. Mendapat ide yang sedikit ekstrem, lalu Luhan berakhir berdebat dengan sang petugas hotel.

"Maaf Nona, kami tidak diizinkan untuk memberi data para tamu,"

"Hanya satu saja, saya mohon. Saya hanya meminta nomor kamar, tidak lebih!"

"Maafkan saya Nona. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya Anda kembali ke kamar."

"Ugh! Kau keras kepala sekali. Saya hanya ingin nomor kamar dari tamu yang bernama Oh Sehun. Apa tidak bisa?"

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Ini sudah peraturan, jadi tidak bisa."

"Ada apa ini, Wu Luhan? Kau mencariku, bukan?" tanya Sehun.

Kedua wanita yang tengah berdebat itu melihat ke sumber suara. Petugas hotel membungkuk saat menemukan siapa yang datang, "se-selamat malam Tuan Oh. Maaf mengganggu kenyamanan Anda," ucapnya.

"Sehun…"

"Alih-alih menghubungiku, kau meminta petugas hotel mencari kamarku?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Ikut aku." ucap Sehun datar, lalu ia berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

..

Rupanya Sehun membawa Luhan ke kamarnya. "Masuklah," ucap Sehun. Luhan sedikit mengintip ke kamar Sehun. Apa tidak masalah baginya untuk masuk? Pikir Luhan. Sehun menoleh ke belakang karena merasa Luhan tidak mengikutinya, "ada apa? Bukankah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit dalam hati saat mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang terkesan datar dan tidak peduli. _'Kau harus kuat, Luhan!'_ ia meyakinkan dirinya. Lalu Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehun, maafkan aku…"

Sehun mendesah, ia sudah lelah mendengar Luhan selalu meminta maaf padanya. "Jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu–"

"Aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf, aku selalu membuatmu terluka–"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Luhan! Kau tidak salah apapun. Aku yang salah, dan aku terluka juga karena keinginanku sendiri. Jika kau terus meminta maaf, kau hanya mengingatkanku pada kebodohanku!"

Luhan menunduk, "lalu aku harus bagaimana, Sehun? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika kau meninggalkanku seperti tadi!"

Sehun mematung di tempatnya, benar, ia sudah meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku? Hiks… aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku… Jongin sudah meninggalkanku, lalu apa kau akan meninggalkanku juga?..."

"...aku tersiksa dengan perasaanku sendiri! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini, tapi seperti tidak ada yang mendukungku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri…" Luhan meraih jaket yang Sehun kenakan, ia meremasnya kuat. "...aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku… aku tidak bisa mengatasi ini sendiri… Sehun. Tolong aku, bantu aku."

Sehun diam seribu bahasa, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia saat ini sedang memaki dirinya karena bersikap begitu naif dan bodoh.

'_Apanya yang kau maksud dengan ketulusan, Oh Sehun! Kau benar-benar berengsek!'_

'_Lalu… membiarkan Luhan mencari perasaan yang sama denganmu, sendirian? Kau pikir itu mudah?'_

'_Kau salah karena menilai perasaan Jongin dan Luhan itu tidak tulus!'_

Berbagai makian untuk dirinya sendiri terus bergema di kepala Sehun. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya jika masih bersikap seperti ini pada Luhan.

"Lu… _mian_… aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu. Hanya saja, sepertinya aku sudah melakukan kesalahan. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu berpikir seperti itu…" ucap Sehun, suaranya mulai melunak.

Luhan menghapus air matanya yang terasa sangat memalukan, ia mendongak, menatap Sehun. "Tolong aku…"

Sehun merunduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Luhan. "Hm, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan menghapus segalanya tentang Kim Jongin. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berkelana sendiri, aku akan menunjukkannya, kebebasan yang menunggumu."

Sehun memegang kedua sisi wajah Luhan, "aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk secepatnya mencintaiku, tapi aku pasti akan menunjukkannya padamu bahwa kau akan mencintaiku. Saat itu, aku pasti masih berdiri untuk tetap mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Aku akan menjamin itu…"

Luhan mengangguk, perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang. Ia seperti bisa mempercayai apa yang Sehun ucapkan, ia juga menginginkan itu, mencintai pria yang juga begitu mencintainya tanpa terhalang apapun. "Tolong tunjukkan padaku…"

Sehun tersenyum, "apapun untukmu." Kemudian Sehun memajukan kepalanya, meraih bibir Luhan dengan miliknya. Mata keduanya tertutup, saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka. Rasa akan mencintai dan rasa akan kepercayaan.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum melihat Luhan berada sangat dekat dengannya. Ia senang melihat wajah Luhan yang bersemu merah.

Luhan membuka matanya, pandangannya langsung dipenuhi oleh Sehun. Senyuman Sehun membuat jantungnya berdebar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun membuatnya merasa segala bebannya menghilang. Bisakah ia mencintai pria ini dengan cepat? Kini Luhan mengharapkannya.

Luhan berjinjit, menggerakkan tangannya melewati kedua bahu kokoh Sehun dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan. "Apa ini bisa membuatku cepat mencintaimu?" bisik Luhan.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, "ini permohonan atau undangan?" kekehnya.

"Bukannya ini pertanyaan?"

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menjawab…" Sehun mendekati telinga Luhan dan berbisik, "jangan menyesalinya bahwa kau akan mencintaiku setelah ini."

Luhan terkekeh, "terdengar menarik."

Keduanya tersenyum lalu kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka. Lumatan demi lumatan terjalin. Bibir keduanya saling hisap satu sama lain. Ciuman lembut itu lama-kelamaan menjadi cukup intens karena perubahan lingkungan di sekitar mereka. Suhu diantara mereka terasa mulai panas dan oksigen mulai menipis.

"Ummhh…" Luhan memukul kecil pundak Sehun dan mencoba menarik dirinya dari Sehun.

"Hahh… hh…hah." Dada Luhan naik turun, wajahnya terlihat begitu merah menandakan suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat. Mulutnya terbuka kecil membiarkan udara berganti dengan cepat. Sehun dibuat kagum bagaimana Luhan terlihat begitu cantik dan juga… errr, cukup mengairahkan. _'Astaga Oh Sehun!'_ maki Sehun pada dirinya.

"Lu…" panggil Sehun, secara otomatis Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. "Apa kau memang selalu secantik ini?"

Luhan tertawa, menutupi rasa malu yang menyerangnya. "Kau sedang menggodaku, bukan?"

"Yahh… mungkin saja– aw!" Sehun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat Luhan mencubit pinggangnya. "_Ya!_" protes Sehun.

Luhan tertawa melihat bagaimana lucunya wajah Sehun yang terkejut. Mau tak mau Sehun ikut tertawa melihat Luhan yang terlihat lebih santai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghukummu," ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengunci bibirnya lalu menatap Sehun dengan sedikit ngeri. "K-kau mau apa?"

Sehun memperlihatkan seringaiannya, "bukannya kau ingin mencintaiku lebih cepat? "

"Oh Sehun kau… aku peringatkan hmptt–" Sehun dengan cepat menyambar bibir Luhan lalu memberikannya lumatan lembut.

"Jangan berisik!" bisik Sehun lalu kembali pada kegemaran barunya, merasakan bibir Luhan yang menjadi favoritnya. Keduanya kembali pada saling melumat. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun mengalungkan tangan Luhan pada lehernya lalu mengangkat Luhan, dan membawanya ke ranjang miliknya.

Sehun dengan perlahan meletakkan tubuh Luhan dan memastikan agar bibir mereka tak berpisah. Kini bibir Sehun lebih leluasa untuk bergerak, ia terus melumat bibir Luhan. Kemudian, ia menjilati bibir Luhan bagai es krim yang akan meleleh, lalu dengan sedikit menekan bibir Luhan, Sehun membuat Luhan membuka bibirnya. Menggigitnya kecil…

"Ah!"

Berhasil! Sehun dengan lancar memasuki goa hangat milik Luhan. Lidahnya menjelajah seluruh isi dalamnya lalu kedua lidah mereka saling menjerat, menjilat, dan menyesapnya bergatian. Sehun merasakan tubuh Luhan yang bergerak gelisah di bawahnya, ia mengerti, sepertinya Luhan membutuhkan udara.

Luhan mendelik pada Sehun, ia pikir akan mati karena semua yang Sehun lakukan. Membungkamnya, melelehkan tubuhnya, lalu menghisap seluruh energinya. Luhan tidak begitu siap dengan ini semua.

"Oh Sehun astaga! Ja-jangan di sana!" teriak Luhan panik. Sehun baru saja menjilat leher bagian bawah telinganya, Luhan tidak pernah tahan siapapun yang menyentuh bagian itu.

Sehun menyeringai dengan lebih menyeramkan, "sepertinya aku menemukannya, titik sensitifmu, ini?"

"Tunggu, hhaa! Akkhh…" Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya malah menghisap titik lemah Luhan di lehernya. Luhan meremas kuat lengan Sehun yang dapat dijangkaunya. "Sehunnn…"

Sehun melepaskan leher Luhan setelah memberikan gigitan kecil. Ia tersenyum bangga saat melihat bekas keunguan yang sebagai miliknya. Sehun beralih pada wajah Luhan yang terlihat begitu lemas. Wajahya merah padam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka karena hembusan napasnya.

Sehun tertawa, "tidakkah kau berlebihan Nona Wu?"

"Di-diamlah! Hahh…. Hhh… Ja-jangan ajak aku bicara!" ketus Luhan. Ia menatap kesal pada Sehun.

"Pfftt!" tidak berhasil menahan tawanya, akhirnya Sehun kelepasan. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu, tapi kau sudah seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi jika aku melakukan sesuatu padamu? Sepertinya akan menyenangkan bukan?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Ma-mau apa kau?" nada Luhan berubah galak.

"Akh… Jika saja perutku tidak sesakit ini, mungkin aku akan mengurungmu malam ini– ah!" Sehun menggulingkan dirinya ke samping Luhan. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih.

Luhan sontak mencoba duduk lalu melihat keadaan Sehun yang mengkhawatirkannya. "Sehun! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan.

"Perut… aku belum makan sejak siang kemarin,"

Luhan mendesah "Astaga… kau ini. Sebentar–"Luhan merogoh saku bajunya tempat ia menyimpan obat andalannya. Setelah itu Luhan menuangkan air untuk Sehun dan menyuruh pria itu meminumnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak makan, Oh Sehun!" Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya.

Sehun memberikan gelasnya pada Luhan, "aku tadi ingin mencari makan, tapi aku malah bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu aku belikan makanan–"

"Tunggu–" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan lalu menarik Luhan hingga duduk tepat di depannya. Kemudian Sehun memeluknya dengan posesif, "jangan pergi. Pesan saja," pinta Sehun.

Luhan merasakannya, debaran jantung Sehun yang cepat. _'Apa karena asam lambungnya?'_ pikir Luhan. Tentu tidak kan? Luhan saja yang suka mengelak kkkk.

"Ta-tapi aku harus pesan menggunakan telefon kan?" Luhan berusaha pergi dari dekapan Sehun. Ia merasa jantungnya seperti mengikuti irama milik Sehun.

"Gunakan ponselku!" ucap Sehun sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan.

"Ba-baiklah…" pasrah Luhan.

"_Password_mu?" Luhan menyerahkan kembali ponsel Sehun.

"Tanggal lahirmu," jawab Sehun singkat sambil meletakkan dagunya ke puncak kepala Luhan.

"_M-mwo?_" Luhan tidak bisa bereaksi apapun selain itu, tetapi kemudian ia mengetikkan tanggal lahirnya di ponsel Sehun.

Terbuka!

'_Sehun benar-benar menggunakannya…'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati. Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum, ia memang terkejut, tetapi tidak dipungkiri ia juga merasa senang karena Sehun memerhatikannya.

"Lu…" panggil Sehun.

"Hm?" Luhan hanya menggumam karena sibuk melihat-lihat isi ponsel Sehun.

"Kau yakin pada keputusanmu?"

"Hah? Keputusan?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku… melupakan Jongin dan mencoba mencintaiku?"

Luhan memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. "Apa ini? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk membantuku–"

Cup!

Sehun memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Luhan, membungkamnya agar tidak berisik. "Kau ini… maksudku, aku hanya khawatir. Kau tahu, pria itu masih mencintaimu juga kan?"

"Sehun-_ah_…" Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba berdebar mendengar panggilan akrab dari Luhan. "Kau hanya perlu untuk menahanku, jangan lepaskan aku. Mungkin akan sulit melupakannya, tetapi aku bersungguh-sungguh sangat ingin mencintaimu."

"Satu lagi… ini bukan perasaan mengasihani dan bukan juga perasaan untuk lari dari segala kesakitan yang aku rasakan. Hanya saja… aku ingin berada terus bersamamu dan akan menyenangkan jika aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu. Apa kau bisa mempercayaiku?"

Sehun memeluk Luhan semakin erat, "hm… _mian_ sudah meragukanmu."

Luhan tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "_aniya, gwaenchanha_. Lebih baik jika kau menanyakannya, ya bukan?"

"Kalau begitu, Wu Luhan, jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Sehun. Kata-kata itu terdengar terlalu biasa dan itu bukan hal yang besar. Mungkin jika dahulu Sehun memintanya seperti ini, sudah pasti Luhan tidak bisa menerimanya. Tetapi saat ini, entah mengapa rasanya sangat mendebarkan sekaligus membuat bibirnya tersenyum dengan bebas. Tanpa ada perasaan yang harus ia pertimbangkan, kecuali…

"Bisakah aku menerimamu? Tetapi, aku tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu–"

Sehun meraih bibir Luhan, melumatnya lembut. Sehun akui ia tidak suka mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang memang benar adanya. "Kau tahu… Itu tidak masalah. Karena kau akan memiliki perasaan itu, aku sudah berjanji bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Maka jawabanku, ya. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

"Hahh… astaga, rasanya benar-benar menakutkan," kekeh Sehun. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Apa semenakutkan itu?" Luhan tertawa melihat Sehun yang seperti baru saja keluar dari rumah hantu.

Sehun mengangguk, "aku benar-benar takut jika kau menolaknya. Kemari…" pinta Sehun sambil merentangkan tangannya ke samping, mengisyaratkan agar Luhan berbaring di lengannya. Luhan tersenyum lalu menuruti permintaan Sehun, ia meletakkan kepalanya pada lengan Sehun.

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Luhan dengan leluasa. "Mengapa wajahmu tegang begitu?" kekeh Sehun.

"_A-ani_, hanya saja… ini terasa aneh…" jawab Luhan. Benar, saat ini jantung Luhan tidak juga bertindak normal. Jantungnya semakin menggila, apalagi ia bisa dengan jelas mencium aroma Sehun yang memabukkan.

"Benarkah?" bisik Sehun. Ia melingkarkan tangan lainnya ke sisi lain tubuh Luhan dan menyembunyikan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Luhan. "Aku harap makananku cepat datang, atau aku bisa memakanmu saat ini juga–"

Deru napas Sehun yang menggelikan membuat Luhan dengan susah payah menelan salivanya. _'Tolong aku… cepatlah datang–'_

Ting! Tong!

'–_aku selamat!'_ gumam Luhan. Ia menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Aku buka pintu dahulu. Kau tidak ingin makan bersamaku?" tawar Sehun.

"_Ani_, kau makanlah. Aku mengantuk, boleh aku tidur?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidurlah…" ucap Sehun.

"Hmm…" lalu Luhan merangkak ke tempat yang benar. Menyelipkan tubuhnya dalam selimut hangat dan pergi ke alam mimpinya dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, Luhan terbangun dengan kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Entah jam berapa ia tidur, sepertinya ia benar-benar kurang tidur. Kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya enggan terbuka, rasanya ia ingin tidur seharian. Luhan semakin menampatkan dirinya dalam posisi yang nyaman, ia merasakan kehangatan yang masih melingkupinya dan debaran jantung yang begitu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Tunggu? Debaran jantung?

Luhan membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat selain warna hitam yang mendominasi penglihatannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tetapi tetap tidak ada yang berubah. Suara notifikasi dari ponsel asing terdengar berkali-kali di telinga Luhan membuatnya sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, selamat pagi sayang! Sudah bangun rupanya," Luhan terkesiap ketika menyadari posisinya saat ini. Ia berada di dekapan Sehun yang sepertinya pria itu tengah memainkan ponselnya. Otak Luhan yang sepenuhnya belum 100 persen sadar itu, tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya lalu mengganti fokusnya pada Luhan. "Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya lagi, lalu dengan lembut memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut.

Mata Luhan membulat, "O-Oh Sehun!"

"Kebiasaan tidurmu buruk sekali ya Lu, sampai-sampai aku harus memelukmu agar kau tidak pergi ke mana-mana." Kekeh Sehun.

Wajah Luhan memerah, sepertinya kebiasaan tidurnya sudah membuatnya dalam masalah. _'Bagaimana ini?'_ panik Luhan. Ia sedikit khawatir, Sehun akan menganggapnya wanita seperti apa. "Ma-maafkan aku… pasti aku kelelahan" ucap Luhan pelan.

Sehun tertawa membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung. "_Gwaenchanha_, aku jadi suka jika bersamamu. Aku bisa terus memelukmu." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun, "kau ini…"

"Tidak suka?" tanya Sehun.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu…" gagap Luhan merasa serba salah.

"Kau lucu sekali," ucap Sehun sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Luhan yang langsung membuat Luhan cemberut.

"Oh iya, kau sedang ada pekerjaan di sini?" tanya Luhan, sebelumnya ia tidak bisa berbicara banyak dengan Sehun.

"Hm… _Appa_ memintaku untuk mewakilinya mengunjungi beberapa klien dan anak perusahaan." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "kau tidak ada jadwal?"

"Nanti pukul 10 aku harus pergi. Ugh… padahal aku masih ingin memelukmu," ucap Sehun lalu kembali memeluk Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan memosisikan dagunya pada pucak kepala Luhan.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

Sehun meraba sebelahnya, mencari ponselnya yang tadi ia tinggalkan. "Masih pukul 9, masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum aku–"

"_M-mwo?!_" pekik Luhan.

"Astaga, ada apa sih Lu?" protes Sehun sambil memegangi telinganya yang hampir pecah.

Luhan segera mendudukkan dirinya, "a-aku harus kembali. Teman-temanku bisa panik karena aku tidak kembali ke kamar!"

"Benar juga…" angguk Sehun. "Perlu aku bantu menjelaskan?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, "kau mau cari mati? Kau pikir mereka akan membiarkanmu jika tahu aku bersama dengan laki-laki di kamar hotel semalaman?"

Sehun mengedikkan kedua bahunya, "aku kan kekasihmu, tidak masalah bukan?"

Luhan mendadak diam, jantungnya berdebar, dan wajahnya bersemu. "Po-pokoknya tidak boleh!" gagapnya. Luhan turun dari ranjang dan membenahi penampilannya. "A-aku pergi dulu, Sehun-_ah_."

"Hati-hati! Aku akan menghubungimu nanti!"

"_Araseo_…" angguk Luhan.

..

Luhan kembali ke kamar dan langsung disambut ketiga temannya yang menampilkan wajah khawatir. Ketiganya menghambur memeluki Luhan.

"Astaga Luhan! Kau darimana saja semalaman?" tanya Yoona.

"_Mi-mian_, aku membuat kalian khawatir…" ucap Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu! Irene sampai menangis karena ia pikir ini adalah salahnya…" Yoona memberitahu.

Luhan menatap Irene yang masih memeluknya tanpa melihat ke arahnya, "Irene-_ah_…"

"Hiks… Luhan_nie_, _mian_. A-aku tidak bermaksud mendiamkanmu…" isakkan Irene membuat Luhan merasa tambah bersalah.

"Lagipula, kalian kan sudah berteman dekat, seharusnya bicarakan baik-baik." Omel Krystal.

"_Mi-mian_… aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku bukannya berniat untuk tidak kembali ke kamar, hanya saja aku bertemu temanku, jadi aku menginap bersamanya." Jelas Luhan.

"Benarkah?" selidik Yoona tidak percaya. Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang Irene-_ah_, kenapa kau seperti marah pada Luhan siang kemarin?" tanya Yoona.

"I-itu…" Irene menatap Luhan, ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. Apalagi di depan Yoona dan Krystal.

"Bukan begitu," Luhan langsung membantu Irene untuk menjelaskan, ia tahu sekali temannya itu sedang kebingungan. "Kalian tahu, Irene sedang sensitif karena pra-menstruasi. Ya kan?" lanjut Luhan lalu menatap Irene meminta persetujuan.

Irene mengangguk, "ya… aku hanya berlebihan. Aku tidak sengaja, jadi… begitu"

Krystal tertawa mendengar alasan yang cukup konyol itu. "Astaga, hanya karena itu sampai Luhan harus minggat."

"Aku tidak minggat…" keluh Luhan.

Yoona menepuk tangannya meminta perhatian, "baiklah-baiklah! Kalau Luhan sudah kembali lebih baik kita lanjutkan tujuan wisata kita selanjutnya!"

"_Let's go!_" seru Krystal.

"Luhan, kami tunggu di lobi ya…" ucap Yoona.

"A-aku akan menemani Luhan_nie_," Irene memberitahu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Yoona yang dianggukki oleh Krystal.

Setelah kepergian Yoona dan Krystal, suasana diantara Luhan dan juga Irene menghening. Keduanya tidak saling menatap dan hanya menggerakkan salah satu tubuh mereka ragu.

"Aku akan bersiap…" ucap Luhan memberitahu.

"Lu-Luhan_nie_…" panggil Irene. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap pada Irene. "Aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku kasar padamu kemarin…"

"A-aku juga Irene-_ah_… ma-maaf karena aku sudah berbohong padamu." Ucap Luhan.

"Apa itu tentang Sehun-_ssi?_" mendengar pertanyaan Irene membuat Luhan mengangguk. "Siapa sebenarnya dia bagimu?"

Luhan menatap Irene, "a-aku tidak tahu. Tapi bagiku, Sehun adalah penyelamatku. Kau tahu… tidak mudah melupakan Jongin. Bahkan, aku baru tahu bahwa Jongin masih memiliki perasaan padaku…" air mata Luhan tiba-tiba mengalir membuat Irene terkejut.

"Luhan_nie_…"

Luhan mengapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum, "_gwaenchanha_…"

"…aku ingin melupakan Jongin seutuhnya dan Sehun menjanjikan untuk membantuku. Meski aku akan membuat Sehun selalu tersakiti, tetapi aku tak bisa melepaskannya…"

"…sebelum ini, aku memiliki kebimbangan. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku tersiksa, Irene-_ah_. Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau tertarik pada Sehun, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan dan ternyata hanya kebohongan yang aku lakukan. _Mi-mian_–"

Irene memeluk temannya itu erat, "Luhan_nie_, maafkan aku… aku begitu mudahnya mengatakan hal itu dan tidak menanyakannya terlebih dahulu padamu… hiks, maafkan aku."

"Irene-_ah_… hiks, aku juga minta maaf."

Keduanya saling berpelukan dengan isak tangis yang bersahutan. Setelah tenang, keduanya saling melonggarkan pelukan mereka. "Lalu, Luhan_nie_… bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sekarang? Apa kau masih bimbang?"

Luhan tersenyum, "meski aku benar masih memiliki perasaan pada Jongin, tetapi, aku ingin selalu bersama Sehun dan bisa membalas perasaannya."

Irene tersenyum lalu mengangguk, dalam hatinya seperti ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Sejak pertemuannya secara tidak sengaja dengan Sehun kemarin, ia sepenuhnya jatuh pada sosok yang ternyata memiliki perasaan pada temannya. Tetapi, melihat temannya ini menderita, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. _'Aku akan menyimpan perasaan ini untuk sementara. Lagipula… ini adalah cinta pertamaku yang benar datang dari hatiku'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau pasti bisa melaluinya…" Irene menyemangati.

"Hm, _gomawo _Irene-_ah_."

**.**

**.**

**to be continued-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yaahh jadi seperti inilah kela****njuta****n perasaa****n Luha****n da****n Sehu****n! Gima****na-gima****na? Apa kalia****n se****na****ng? Atau malah curiga? (Dasar... curigaa****n aja ya kkk).**

**Oke, alasa****n cerita i****ni bakal up 2 kali dalam semi****nggu kare****na secara garis****nya sampai e****ndi****ng i****ni cerita bakal tabraka****n sama bula****n puasa ****na****nti. Berhubu****ng i****ni cerita RATINGNYA**** M. Bisa gawat kalo belum dikelarin sebelum itu hehehe, jadi gitu. Makasi ba****nget ya ya****ng masih me****nduku****ng cerita i****ni, apalagi ****review-review kalia****n tuh bisa buat i****nspirasi da****n sema****ngat me****nciptaka****n ****jala****n cerita (maklum i****ni cerita mema****ng belum selesai ditulis) tapi te****na****ng dalam setiap cerita pasti ada 'otak'-****nya jadi tetep sesuai jalur ^^ **

**..**

**Balasa****n review**

**#LuVe94: yup! Kisah cinta bersemi di Jeju *eh hahaha. Yukyuk tu****nggui****n chapter sela****njut****nya dehh hihi. Sema****ngat selalu! ^^**

**#AsaHunHan: Waah semua wish kamu terwujud ^^ hihi**

**#xxizy: eeh... malah malem jumat mu****ncul****nya ya hehe, malem mi****nggu ****na****nti ja****nga****n lupa! ^^ kayak****nya itu Luha****n masih mabuk kali ya, jadi mau cari ribut dulu kkk**

**nanima999: semoga hati Luha****n tetap terbuka seperti i****ni ya**

**..**

**Oke okee... luvyuuu buat kalia****n ya****ng udah review ^^ sampe si****ni dulu ya~ sampai jumpa di malam mi****nggu****!**

**Gamsaham****nida**

***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**An****nyeo****nghaseyo~ ****Selamat membaca semua!**

**Sorry for typo ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Zimzalabim!**

** Bagian VII: Mantra Pengikat Janji **

**.**

**.**

"_**Jika sihir itu ada, maka setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan bagaikan mantra penenang bagiku"**_

**…**

Setelah berkunjung ke berbagai tempat dan berbelanja banyak barang, Luhan, Irene, Yoona, dan Krystal akhirnya kembali ke hotel. Mereka mulai merapikan kembali barang-barang bawaan mereka yang akan mereka bawa pulang esok hari.

"Ugh… bawaanku jadi bertambah banyak!" keluh Luhan.

Irene yanga berada di sebelahnya tertawa, "sudah ku bilang kan jangan belanja terlalu banyak, tapi masih saja…"

Luhan cemberut, "hahh… semuanya terlihat bagus dan aku ingin memberikannya pada _Baba_" ia melirik _papper bag_ yang berisi kemeja dan dasi pilihannya _'dan juga untuk Sehun…'_ lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

Klung. Klung.

**Sehun: Lu, kau dimana?**

Luhan segera mengetikkan balasannya.

**Luhan: Kamar hotel, wae?**

Klung. Klung.

**Sehun: Bisa kita bertemu?**

**Luhan: Um, 10 menit lagi aku akan ke lobi**

Klung. Klung.

**Sehun: Aniya, aku akan menjemputmu. Di mana kamarmu?**

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak bisa membuat Sehun kemari. Ia harus memikirkan Irene.

**Luhan: Tidak perlu, kita bertemu di lobi saja**

Klung. Klung.

**Sehun: Araseo**

Setelah membaca balasan dari Sehun, Luhan menatap Irene yang masih membereskan kopernya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk memberitahu Irene.

"_Wae?_ Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Irene yang menangkap Luhan terus menatapnya.

"Hm… Irene-_ah_, sebenarnya temanku mengajakku bertemu. Apa kau tidak masalah jika ditinggal sendiri?"

Irene tersenyum, "siapa? Kau ingin bertemu dengan Sehun-_ssi_?" Mata Luhan membulat, tunggu! Bagaimana Irene bisa tahu? Pikir Luhan. "Sebenarnya kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya tebakkanku benar?"

"Be-benarkah? Ah… begitu,"

Irene tertawa, "pergilah. Asal jangan tidak kembali seperti waktu itu ya!"

Wajah Luhan berubah merah, "bu-bukan begitu. Tapi baiklah, aku akan kembali. _Byee_ Irene-_ah_…"

Irene mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "_byee_…" Setelah Luhan menghilang di balik pintu, ia merasakan ada hal yang hilang dari hatinya. Begitu sepi dan menyedihkan. Ia tersenyum miris menyadari kesedihannya.

..

..

Ting!

Dentingan lift menandakan Luhan baru saja sampai di lobi. Ia segera menuju ke tempat tunggu, ia merasa lega saat Sehun belum sampai. Sambil menunggu Sehun, Luhan memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya.

"_Oppa!"_

Luhan secara otomatis menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia merutuki ingatannya yang superior karena masih mengingat suara itu. Meski tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, Luhan merutuki kebodohannya yang masih saja mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Pemilik suara itu, tunangan mantan kekasihnya. Luhan melihat Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Jongin dengan wajah kesalnya. _"Oppa! Kau dari mana saja? Aku kan sudah bilang–"_

Luhan melihat Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berbisik, seperti terkesan kesal, lalu pria itu membawa tunangannya itu menjauh dari pintu dan sialnya malah ke samping dinding yang semakin dekat dengan Luhan. Merasa dalam bahaya, Luhan segera menghadap membelakangi keduanya agar tak ketahuan.

"_Oppa! Kenapa sih?!"_

"_Tenanglah Kyungsoo… kita sedang di tempat umum. Ini bukan rumahmu, kau tidak bisa teriak-teriak sesukamu!"_

"_Kau sendiri melupakan janji kita–"_

"–_aku tidak lupa, aku pergi ke minimarket di luar hotel. Jadi butuh waktu kembali,"_

"_Sudahlah! Aku membencimu!"_

"_Kyungsoo-ya… Kyung!"_

Luhan mau tidak mau mendengar pertengkaran kecil pasangan itu. _'Oke, aku tidak bermaksud menguping, tapi hanya terdengar. Ya kan?'_ gumam Luhan. Ia mengecek ponselnya, _'ayolah Sehun-ah, kau di mana…'_

"Lu! Hahh… a-apa kau– uhuk!" Sehun tiba dengan sedikit berlari, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Astaga Sehun-_ah_! Kau ini… jangan berlari,"

"A-aku… takut kau menungu lama. Sudah lama?" tanya Sehun setelah berhasil menetralkan napasnya.

Luhan menggeleng, "aku juga baru sampai."

"Seharusnya kau setuju saja saat aku ingin menjemputmu." Protes Sehun.

"Uh? _Ani_… aku sebenarnya ingin ke minimarket dahulu, maka itu…" cengir Luhan, yah ia memang berbohong.

"Apa yang kau cari? Sudah dapat?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum canggung, "sudah habis, nanti aku bisa membelinya di luar. Ada apa mengajakku bertemu?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh jika hanya ingin bertemu kekasihku sendiri?"

Jantung Luhan berdebar saat mendengar Sehun menyebutnya 'kekasihku', rasanya menyenangkan dan sedikit memalukan. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan ini. "Yah… boleh saja."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sehun.

Wajah Luhan menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya, "_mian_… aku sudah makan bersama teman-temanku."

Sehun mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan gemas, "aku kan hanya bertanya, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu," kekehnya. "Aku juga sudah makan. Kalau begitu… mau bermain di pantai?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "um… ayo!" serunya. Sehun tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. Luhan sedikit tersentak saat sebuah tangan asing menyentuhnya. Lagi-lagi Luhan belum terbiasa dengan ini.

..

Matahari yang tidak terlalu terik serta angin laut yang menyegarkan menyapa setiap orang yang memasuki area pantai. Rasanya suasana ini sangat mendukung untuk bermain di laut. Sayangnya, baik Luhan atau Sehun tidak berniat untuk berenang, karena bukan itu tujuan mereka.

"Waaahh… ramai sekali," itu ucapan pertama yang Luhan keluarkan ketika melihat suasana di pantai.

"Benar." Kekeh Sehun.

"Tapi tidak apa, ayo Sehun-_ah_ kita ke sana!" seru Luhan bersemangat sambil berlari. Mau tak mau, karena tangan mereka saling bertautan, Sehun mengikuti Luhan dengan sedikit berlari.

"Waa!" Luhan memekik ketika ombak menyapa kaki-kaki telanjangnya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kecil jari kakinya yang berpasir akibat ombak yang meninggalkannya. Ia melirik kaki di sebelahnya, pemandangan ini terasa tidak asing. Sesaat Luhan murung telah mengingatnya, kenangannya bersama Jongin saat piknik ke pantai. Luhan menggeleng kecil, _'tidak! Kau harus melupakannya, Luhan!'_ serunya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" suara Sehun tiba-tiba menyeruak ke telinga Luhan dan membuat apa yang Luhan pikirkan lenyap.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum, "_aniya_… lihat, perbedaan kaki kita besar sekali," lalu Luhan tertawa.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, melihat dua pasang objek yang Luhan bicarakan. "Oh, benar. Kakimu mungil sekali," Sehun menyejajarkan kakinya dengan milik Luhan. "Mungkin sepatumu bisa disembunyikan di dalam sepatuku?" Sehun mulai meledek.

Plak!

"Aw!" rintih Sehun saat Luhan memukul lengannya.

"Tidak seperti itu juga! Kau meledekku ya?" sungut Luhan.

"Apa kita buktikan saja?" tantang Sehun, ia malah semakin suka menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Luhan dengan wajah sebalnya lalu menendang kecil air untuk menyipratkannya pada Sehun.

"_Ya!_" protes Sehun.

Luhan tertawa puas saat melihat celana Sehun yang terkena air akibat ulahnya. "Makanya jangan meledekku…" lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai berlari menjauh dari Sehun karena sepertinya Sehun akan memberikan serangan balasan.

"Kemari kau!" Sehun merunduk mengambil air laut yang datang padanya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu ia berlari mengejar Luhan.

"Kyaaa! Sehun-_ah_, _araseo mianhae_… _mianhae_…" mohon Luhan. Ia tidak mau kebasahan karena sepertinya air yang Sehun bawa cukup banyak.

"Tidak, Luhan… kemari!" perintah Sehun sambil menambah porsi air laut di tangannya.

Luhan menggeleng lucu, "tidak mau… wleee~" ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali berlari.

Lihatlah dua insan itu kini berkejaran di tengah keramaian yang sepertinya tidak begitu di mata mereka. Tidak ingat bahwa mereka ada di tempat umum, tidak mengingat berapa usia mereka saat ini, dan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap mereka, begitulah mereka ketika jatuh cinta. Dunia terasa hanya milik berdua, bukan?

"Kena kau!"

"Kyyaaa! Sehun-_ah_, ahahaha! _Mianhae_…" Luhan menggeliat saat Sehun berhasil menangkapnya dari belakang. Kini tangan Sehun melingkar di tubuhnya dengan erat, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk dilepaskan.

Sehun mencuri kecup di pipi kiri Luhan. "_Ya!_ Kau ini mencari kesempatan–"

"Berhentilah berlari, aku lelah…" kekeh Sehun. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia tidak memungkiri jika Luhan dapat merasakan debarannya. "Kau mendengarnya?"

"A-apa?" Luhan merutuki suaranya yang tergagap tiba-tiba. Berada di pelukan Sehun di tempat umum, sepertinya ia sudah gila karena membiarkan Sehun melakukannya.

Sehun tertawa, "detak jantungku…"

"Yah… kau tidak menderita penyakit jantung kan?" jawaban Luhan yang aneh.

"Kalau aku menderita penyakit jantung, kau akan menyembuhkannya?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak, karena aku tidak berada di spesialis itu nantinya."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang berada di dekapannya dengan aneh, "_ya!_ kau ini tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang manis ya?" protesnya sambil tertawa heran.

Luhan memutar balik tubuhnya lalu menatap Sehun, "aku akan lulus tepat waktu, kemudian melakukan pendidikan profesi, mendapatkan sertifikat, lalu akan mengambil spesialis, aku juga harus menjadi residen. Jadi Sehun-_ah_, kau tidak diizinkan untuk sakit karena aku belum menjadi dokter hebat. Jika aku sudah jadi pun, kau tetap tidak diizinkan untuk sakit karena kau harus bersamaku, selamanya!" Jelas Luhan lalu tersenyum menatap Sehun.

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa bahagia, ia bisa melihat kesungguhan Luhan dalam mengatakannya. Ia mengusak lembut kepala Luhan dan tersenyum, "tentu saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kita akan dipertemukan kembali, dan seterusnya begitu."

Wajah Luhan mulai memerah, ia menyadari sudah mengatakan hal yang memalukan. Ia menabrakkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. _'Memalukaannn!'_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya, Lu." Bisik Sehun lalu mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

Setelahnya, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan santai sambil menyusuri pantai yang sesekali deburan ombak menabrakkan dirinya pada pasangan itu. Keduanya saling bergandengan dan berbicara banyak hal, sesekali mereka juga tertawa karena menganggap itu lucu.

"Sehun-_ah_, ayo berfoto." Ajak Luhan.

"Boleh saja…"

Mereka meminta tolong pada salah satu orang di sana, akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa di sana bukan hanya mereka saja, kkkk. Sehun secara alami meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan dan menariknya mendekat. Luhan sampai terkejut dan harus memeluk Sehun. Ia mengumpat Sehun dalam hati karena senang sekali membuat jantungnya tak sehat.

1…2…3 Klik!

"_Gamsahamnida_…" keduanya membungkuk kepada orang yang membantu mereka.

Setelahnya mereka melihat hasil cepretan kamera indah itu. "Bukankah ini bagus?" kekeh Sehun puas.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tapi aku terlihat pendek sekali…" keluhnya.

Sehun tertawa, "kau terlihat imut." Ucap Sehun sambil memegang kepala Luhan, memerhatikan tinggi badan Luhan yang demi Tuhan! Ia tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

"Kau, senang sekali mengejekku sih!"

Sehun tertawa, "siapa yang mengejekmu? Kau sensitif sekali, sedang PMS ya?" Sehun mengatakannya sambil bersiap untuk lari, karena sepertinya Luhan akan mengamuk.

"Sehun-_aaahh_!"

Benar saja kan? Hahaha. Kini giliran Luhan yang mengejar Sehun. Posisi Sehun yang berlari sambil mundur membuat Luhan semakin diejek.

"Kau berjalan atau merayap? Lamban sekali," ledek Sehun.

"Awas kalau aku menangkapmu!" sungut Luhan sambil membuat ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

Kejar-kejaran itu kembali terjadi dan keduanya terus berlari menjauhi keramaian. Luhan juga sudah mulai lelah dan hasilnya ia tak pernah mendekati Sehun sedikitpun.

"_Wae?_ Kau lelah?" teriak Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya dari jarak yang agak jauh.

"Aku menyerah hahh hah…" Luhan terengah sambil berjalan terseok menuju Sehun.

Sehun tertawa lalu segera membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya. "Kasihan sekali, kekasihku ini…"

"Kena kau!" pekik Luhan lalu menggelitikki Sehun di pinggangnya.

Sehun terlonjak dan terbahak merasakan gelitikkan super Luhan. "Kau licik sekali, aahahaha! _Araseo-araseo… mian_."

Keduanya kini duduk di batuan besar yang entah mengapa mereka bisa sampai di sini. Sehun membantu Luhan untuk menyeberangi satu batu ke batu lain agar mereka bisa duduk di salah satu batu di dekat laut. Mereka duduk berdampingan sambil kaki mereka dimasukkan ke air laut.

"Aku lelah…" Luhan memberitahu.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke pundaknya, "istirahatlah, kita nikmati saja lautan indah ini."

"Lu…"

"Hm?"

Sehun menggengam tangan Luhan dan mengelusnya lembut, "kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?"

"Besok siang, _wae?_"

"Apa bisa kau ikut pulang denganku malam ini?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Sehun dan menatap kekasihnya itu, "tentu saja…" wajah Sehun terlihat bahagia, namun, "…tidak bisa," lanjut Luhan.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sehun.

"Aku kan kemari bersama teman-temanku, mana bisa aku meninggalkan mereka begitu saja."

"Benar juga sih, mian aku tidak memikirkan itu…" ucap Sehun.

"_Gwaenchanha_, kita kan bisa bertemu lagi kapan saja setelah ini,"

Mata Sehun berbinar, "benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu!"

Sehun merundukkan wajahnya dan mendekatkannya pada Luhan, "kalau aku ingin bertemu setelah kau pulang dari sini, bagaimana?"

Luhan terkejut hingga ia sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan pergerakkan kejutan dari Sehun. "Mungkin kau hanya akan melihatku tidur saja, aku tidak berdaya setelah penerbangan." Jawab Luhan mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah… aku sudah paham itu." Bisiknya. Lalu dengan cepat Sehun membawa Luhan dalam dunia mendebarkan yang diciptakan dari sentuhan bibir keduanya.

Lupakan tentang sentuhan di bibir, kini Sehun mulai melumat bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Tangannya menyentuh kepala Luhan dan menahannya. Perasaan berdebar yang mereka rasakan terlalu kuat hingga dirasa jantung mereka akan meledak, tetapi ini adalah tahap awal dari seorang Luhan yang mulai menaruh hati pada pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Untuk Sehun, ia dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang, menyalurkan segala rasa cintanya pada gadis yang sudah ia kenal lama.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya, meletakkannya di kedua bahu kokoh Sehun dan mulai ikut aktif menggerakkan bibirnya.

Hei hei… bukankah mereka sedang di tempat umum? Oke jangan khawatir, tempat ini terbilang sepi dan sepertinya orang lain tidak mempedulikan apa yang pasangan itu lakukan.

Merasa pasokan udara menipis, keduanya kompak saling melepaskan diri. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Luhan begitu cantik dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Lu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun sebagai responnya.

"Terima kasih, karena membiarkanku berada di sisimu, selamanya…"

Luhan tersenyum, Sehun selalu mengatakan hal yang membuat Luhan semakin nyaman dan tenang. Rasa akan kehilangan mungkin tidak akan pernah ia rasakan kembali, jika Sehun terlalu menyayanginya seperti ini. "Seharusnya, aku yang berterima kasih karena kau selalu disisiku."

Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan, "aku senang karena kini aku yang menolongmu."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "memangnya kapan aku menolongmu?"

"Tentu saja, sepertinya kau tidak tahu ya," kekeh Sehun.

"Apa memangnya?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Seingatnya, ia yang selalu ditolong oleh Sehun, lalu kapan ia pernah menolong Sehun?

"Kalau begitu… rahasia–" Sehun memajukan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir Luhan dan mencuri kecupannya singkat.

"_Ya!_ Kau licik–" Sehun kembali mencium telak di bibir Luhan untuk membuat gadisnya itu bungkam.

"Aku akan menceritakannya setelah ini, hm?" tawar Sehun berbisik.

Luhan tersenyum, "_call_!" lalu Luhan mengangkat tangannya ke pundak Sehun dan Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat padanya. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya lalu hendak meraih bibir Luhan, namun, pergerakannya terhenti ketika Luhan menegang di pelukannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan, saat ini Luhan terlihat terkejut dengan menatap ke arah belakangnya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Sehun berbalik, mencari apa yang menjadi sumber keterkejutan Luhan.

Sehun mendapati siapa yang berada di sana, dia adalah Kim Jongin, mantan kekasih Luhan yang terlihat terluka dari sorot matanya. Sehun tidak mempedulikannya, sungguh, ia tidak berniat untuk melepaskan Luhan barang sedetikpun.

Perlahan Luhan meloloskan tangannya dari pundak Sehun dan beringsut mundur. Wajah Luhan terlihat seperti wanita yang tertangkap basah berselingkuh oleh kekasihnya. Tapi, bukan itu intinya. Luhan hanya takut Jongin akan berpikir macam-macam tentangnya.

Seakan membaca situasinya, Sehun lantas meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggam tangannya, menyalurkan ketenangan. "Oh, Kim Jongin? Ada perlu sesuatu?" tanya Sehun cuek.

Jongin tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menatap Luhan dan Sehun dengan sorot mata tidak suka. Lagi, ia mendapati tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Luhan membuat Jongin panas. Lalu, Jongin pergi dari hadapan Sehun dan Luhan begitu saja.

"_Gwaenchanha?_" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan yang memucat.

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Sehun-_ah_… _mi-mianhae_…" air mata Luhan meluncur dengan bebasnya. Ia begitu ceroboh karena memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya, seharusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti itu di depan Sehun. Bagaimana jika Sehun kembali terluka dan meninggalkannya seperti waktu itu?

"Lu–"

Luhan menghindari tangan Sehun yang hendak menyentuhnya, "_mi-mian_…" gumam Luhan lalu dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

"Lu! Luhan!" panggil Sehun. Ia segera mengejar kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba saja seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi, Sehun belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Luhan!"

..

..

Beberapa saat sebelumnya…

Jongin yang bertengkar dengan tunangannya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari hotel. Ia ingin pergi ke mana saja asalkan tidak mendengar tunangannya itu merajuk. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Percuma saja ia melakukannya jika tidak pernah diizinkan untuk bahagia. Baginya, kebahagiaannya muncul pertama kali saat meliat Luhan. Gadis itu yang pertama kali membuatnya merasa bahagia karena telah dicintai.

Entah bagaimana Jongin kini sampai di pantai, tempat yang ramai untuk merasa sendirian. Saat sedang memandangi orang-orang di sekitarnya, matanya yang entah tajam atau sial itu menemukan Luhan yang tertawa bahagia bersama pria lain.

"Oh Sehun?" gumamnya. '_Benar, mereka memang ada sesuatu…'_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari pasangan itu. Hingga Sehun dan Luhan menyingkir dari sana, Jongin pun masih mengikuti mereka dengan penglihatannya.

Begitulah bagaimana Jongin bisa kembali muncul di hadapan Luhan.

..

..

"Luhan! Tunggu–"

"Lu!"

Sehun terus mengejar Luhan yang berlari ke luar pantai, menuju ke arah hotel. Saat di pinggir jalan, Luhan dengan begitu saja menyeberangi jalan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Sehun yang berada di belakang Luhan melihat sebuah bus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Sehun berlari kencang dan begitu saja menabrakkan dirinya pada Luhan dan mendorong Luhan hingga ke pinggir jalan. Sehun yang tidak sempat menghindar, akhirnya tertabrak, dan seketika pandangannya menghitam.

Secerca cahaya muncul dalam kegelapannya, bayangan masa kecilnya yang hampir merenggut nyawanya kembali muncul. _'Mimpi yang sama…'_ gumam Sehun. _'Apa kali ini aku tidak bisa mengelak dari kematian? Mungkin malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah lelah mencari orang yang seharusnya sudah mati sejak belasan tahun lalu.'_

**..**

_**[Flashback On]**_

Saat itu, saat pulang sekolah tidak seperti biasanya, kelompok anak yang terbiasa pulang bertiga kini hanya berdua. Ya, Sehun hanya pulang bersama Luhan karena Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Melihat gadis kecil yang keluar dari kelas, Sehun yang menunggunya di pintu kelas langsung menarik gadis itu.

"Aduh, Sehun! Jangan menarikku!" kesal Luhan. Ia sudah lelah karena wali kelasnya begitu banyak ceramah, tetapi Sehun malah membuatnya semakin kesal.

Dengan wajah tanpa eskpresinya Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dalam diam.

Luhan kecil berdecak, "sudah! Aku malas denganmu!"

Sehun melihat Luhan yang berjalan tanpa menunggunya. Awalnya Sehun tidak ambil pusing, tetapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia berjalan cepat hingga menyusul Luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari Sehun di sampingnya, lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Sehun kembali. Tidak suka dengan keadaan suasananya, Sehun menahan tangan kecil Luhan dan menariknya hingga Luhan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ish! Aku sedang malas denganmu! Jangan–"

Tiba-tiba Sehun menunjuk salah satu bunga yang ada di tengah rerumputan. Warnanya terlihat cantik, sangat kontras dengan warna hijau di sana. Titik ungu itu begitu menarik perhatian. Luhan membulatkan matanya, kilauan seperti muncul dari mata Luhan.

"Apa jika aku ambilkan itu, kau tidak marah lagi?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terdiam, matanya hanya mengerjap. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti temannya ini.

"Terserah!" Jawab Luhan, padahal dalam hati, jika Sehun tak mengambilkannya, ia berniat mengambilnya sendiri.

Setelah itu, Sehun mengangguk lalu mulai menyusuri rerumputan dengan susah payah karena tinggi rumput yang hampir menyamai dirinya. Setelah sampai, Sehun memetik bunga itu dan kembali pada Luhan. Ia menyerahkannya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Luhan kesal melihat Sehun yang seperti tidak serius memberikannya. "Kau simpan saja sendiri–"

"_Araseo_, ini untukmu…" Sehun menyerahkannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mata Luhan berbinar, ia suka melihat senyum milik Sehun yang sangat jarang itu. Luhan mengambil bunga tersebut dengan senang, "_gomawo_…"

"Ayo jalan, jangan marah-marah terus. Kau bisa cepat tua," ucap Sehun.

"Ish–" Luhan mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah ku bilang–"

"–_araseo_ Oh Sehun… aku mengerti." Bisa dipastikan, saat ini Luhan tidak lagi kesal. Segala kekesalan dan lelahnya mendadak hilang karena sebuah bunga yang indah. Mata Luhan kembali menangkap sebuah bunga dengan warna lainnya. Ia tertahan di tempatnya dan sedikit ragu untuk memanggil Sehun yang sudah agak jauh darinya. Ia ingin meminta Sehun mengambilkannya, tetapi sepertinya temannya itu tak akan mau.

Luhan akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mengambilnya sendiri. Ia tengkurap di tanah dan mencoba meraih bunga tersebut dengan tangan kecilnya.

Sementara itu, Sehun masih sibuk berjalan sendiri sambil memainkan mp3 _playe_r dan memasang _headsetnya_. Ia terus berjalan dengan tenang, menghiraukan sekitarnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kaki Sehun berhenti dan ia berbalik, ia tak menemukan Luhan bersamanya. Saat melihat ke belakang, mata Sehun membulat dan dalam sekejap ia berlari untuk menghampiri Luhan tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Namun, dua langkah kecil dari tempatnya berada, tiba-tiba sebuah tronton melintas tepat di tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya. Menyadari hal itu kaki Sehun gemetar, ia baru saja selamat dari kematian. Melihat Luhan yang tidak ada lagi di jarak pandangnya, Sehun menarik lepas _headsetnya_ dan berlari dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya.

"Sehun! Lihat, aku mendapatkan bunga ini…" Luhan dengan tangan yang kotor dan kaki yang sedikit lecet tersenyum cerah memegang sebuah bunga berwarna jingga.

Sehun mendesah lega saat melihat Luhan tampak baik-baik saja. "Luhan…"

"Hm?" gumam Luhan sambil memandangi kedua bunganya yang indah.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia merasa beruntung karena Luhan menyelamatkannya.

Luhan yang sebenarnya kebingungan, lantas tidak ambil pusing. Ia mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Saat itu, Sehun melihat dunia yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Ketika senyuman tulusmu berbalas dengan seindah ini, maka tidak ada alasan untuk tidak melalui dunia yang indah itu.

Sejak itu, Sehun yang memiliki sikap pendiam dan dingin, serta terkesan tidak acuh pada sekitarnya, perlahan menunjukkan kehangatannya. Ia berjanji akan terus melihat senyum indah yang terpancar dari Luhan.

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, benar saja. Sebuah tronton menghancurkan pembatas dan merosot begitu saja dari tempatnya. Karena tempat yang Sehun dan Luhan lalui sedang dalam pembangunan tidak heran ada alat berat seperti itu. Tronton yang hampir merenggut nyawa Sehun itu menabrak beberapa bangunan di bawah sana dan menghancurkannya.

_**[Flashback Off]**_

**..**

"SEHUN-AH!"

"SEHUN, kau dengar aku? Hiks..."

'_Hei, mengapa gadis kecil yang menyelamatkanku menangis? Ke mana senyumnya?'_ gumam Sehun. Lalu seketika, semuanya terasa sunyi dan dingin.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yuhuu~ gimana ****nih sama chapter kali i****ni? Aka****nkah Sehu****n baik-baik saja? TT Tu****nggu kela****njuta****n****nya ya! hehehe. Sampai jumpa kamis malam ^^**

**..**

**Balasa****n review**

**#LuVe94: Sehu****n calo****n kepala****nya dipe****nggal terus diga****ntu****ng di depa****n rumah Luha****n kkkk. C****iee tebaka****n**** sweet date ****nya be****ner ****nih**** hihi. Tapi akhir****nya... yah ditu****nggu yak chapter sela****njut****nya kkk**

**#sisisima: yup, semoga ya kkkk**

**#xxizy: ****nah****nahka****n suudzo****n****nya kkk siiipp ^^ sema****ngat ****niiihh! *berapiapi fyi, Sehu****n ema****ng suka cari kesempata****n gitu kkkk**

**#****na****nima999: seharus****nya begituuu, harus kkkk**

**..**

**Yupp sampai bertemu lagiii~**

**Gamsaham****nida**

***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haihaii...**

**Selamat membaca semua!**

**Sorry for typo ^^**

**.**

**.**

"SEHUN-AH!"

"SEHUN, kau dengar aku? Hiks..."

'_Hei, mengapa gadis kecil yang menyelamatkanku menangis? Ke mana senyumnya?'_ gumam Sehun. Lalu seketika, semuanya terasa sunyi dan dingin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Zimzalabim!**

**Bagian VIII: Mantra Memabukkan**

**.**

**.**

**Warning 21+ ! (Harap Bijak)**

**.**

**.**

"_**Jika sihir itu ada, maka setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan bagaikan mantra penenang bagiku"**_

**…**

Senyap dan dingin, itulah suasana yang menggambarkan ruangan di salah satu rumah sakit di wilayah Jeju. Seorang pria masih terbaring dengan mata yang tak kunjung terbuka sejak kemarin. Pria itu, Sehun, mendapatkan berbagai balutan di tangan dan kakinya, serta kepalanya. Ia tidak mendapat luka yang parah, namun luka ringan di tubuhnya cukup banyak.

Sejak kemarin juga, Luhan sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sisi Sehun. Ia terus menemani Sehun dan terus menyalahkan dirinya. Seringkali air matanya jatuh tiba-tiba saat membayangkan Sehun yang menyelamatkannya. _'Berapa kali lagi aku harus menyakitimu untuk menyelamatkanku, Sehun-ah…'_ gumaman yang sama dari Luhan. Menyalahkan dirinya mungkin tidak akan cukup, pikirnya.

Ceklek.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh ke pintu, seorang pria paruh baya muncul di pintu.

"_Ba-Baba_…" ucap Luhan dengan suara lemah. Lalu dengan cepat Luhan berlari menuju _Baba_-nya dan memeluknya, tangisannya pecah saat berada di dekapan sang ayah.

"Hiks… _Baba_… Sehun… Hiks, a-aku sudah membuat Sehun seperti itu, hiks…"

Yifan mengelus kepala putrinya itu dengan lembut, "bukan kau yang membuat Sehun seperti itu, sayang."

"Ta-tapi, Sehun menyelamatkanku… hiks, _Baba_… huhu. A-aku salah…"

Dalam hati Yifan sangat berterima kasih pada Sehun karena telah menyelamatkan putri satu-satunya ini. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia merasa sedih melihat anaknya menyalahkan diri sendiri. "Sehun menyelamatkanmu karena keinginannya, sayang. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena akan membuat pengorbanan Sehun menjadi sia-sia. Jika Sehun melakukannya, maka ia pasti bisa melaluinya."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Luhan takut…"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, _Baba_ janji."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Yifan. Luhan menggeleng. "Baiklah kalau begitu ayo makan bersama, _Baba_ belikan makanan kesukaanmu. Kau harus makan agar kuat menjaga Sehun." Ucapnya.

Luhan menahan baju _Baba_-nya. "Ba-bagaimana dengan orangtua Sehun, _Ba_?" tanya Luhan.

Yifan mengusak lembut kepala putrinya, "jika tidak begitu parah, mereka menyerahkannya padamu. Mereka tidak akan memarahimu, tenanglah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah itu, Yifan dan Luhan makan di sofa yang disediakan di sana.

"Bagaimana liburanmu di sini, apa menyenangkan?" tanya Yifan, ia mencoba untuk merubah suasana.

Luhan mengangguk, "hm… kami cukup bersenang-senang."

Yifan tersenyum, "baguslah kalau begitu. _Bab_a senang jika kau merasa senang. Lalu… jika kau bersama Sehun, apa sesuatu yang bagus terjadi?"

Luhan menatap _Baba_-nya, "a-apanya yang bagus?"

"Yahh… mungkin saja kalian sudah berbaikan? Atau lebih dari berbaikan?"

Luhan terlihat salah tingkah, "um… itu, se-sebenarnya Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan."

Mata Yifan membulat, meski dalam hati ia tidak merasa terkejut. Ia bahkan terlalu mengerti, Sehun memang tipikal yang sama dengan ayahnya, Joonmyun. Cepat dalam bertindak dan menyadari sesuatu. "Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Hmm… Luhan mengatakan bahwa masih sulit untuk mencintai lagi, tetapi, Sehun bersedia membantu Luhan dan sepertinya… itu berhasil."

Yifan tersenyum maklum, "tidak apa, kau sudah berusaha untuk beranjak dari masa lalumu. Perlahan saja, selama masih ada Sehun di sana, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan menunduk, "tapi aku selalu membuat Sehun tersakiti karena itu…"

Yifan memindah posisi duduknya ke samping putrinya, lalu ia memeluk anak kesayangannya itu dengan lembut. "Kau tahu Luhan?"

"Hm?"

"Jika ada pria yang telah disakiti dan masih tetap ada bersamamu, maka jangan pernah lepaskan dia. Bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menyakitinya lagi, tetapi lebih berusaha untuk meminimalkan rasa sakit itu dan temukan kebahagiaan bersamanya. Perlahan tetapi pasti, kau bisa, sayang. _Baba_ dan bahkan _Mama_ selalu ada untukmu."

Luhan meremas baju _Baba_-nya lalu mengangguk, "hm… _gomawo, Ba_…" Luhan menoleh ke ranjang di mana Sehun berbaring, benar, ia hanya perlu tidak menambah rasa sakit yang Sehun rasakan. Jika ternyata nantinya ia kembali menyakiti Sehun, ia harus tetap percaya dan berdiri bersama Sehun.

Setelah makan siang, Luhan menyuruh _Baba_-nya untuk beristirahat di kamar hotelnya. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri masih tetap di ruangan untuk menjaga Sehun. Suasana yang sunyi dan atmosfer yang nyaman membuat mata Luhan melemah, ia juga kurang tidur sejak kemarin, hingga kepalanya terjatuh di sisi ranjang dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Hampir 2 jam berlalu, Luhan sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya dan meringis saat merasakan sakit pada lehernya. Dengan perlahan Luhan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun? Kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

Suara itu! Suara yang ia rindukan. "Sehun-_ah_, kau sudah sadar? Sejak kapan?" tanya Luhan. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku– se-sebentar aku panggilkan dokter–" ucap Luhan sedikit kelimpungan.

"Sayang…" Luhan tertahan di tempatnya saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan lembut dan juga tangan lemah Sehun yang menyentuhnya. "…tenanglah, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kemari..." pinta Sehun.

Luhan perlahan mendekat pada Sehun. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Sehun.

Air mata Luhan jatuh, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, Sehun masih saja mengkhawatirkannya di kondisi seperti itu. Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun. "Hiks… kau ini… kau bodoh sekali Sehun-_ah_!" kesal Luhan. Sehun tersenyum, merasa lega bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja. "Bagaimana bisa kau menanyakanku begitu? Aku baik-baik saja, puas? Hiks… kau yang tidak baik-baik saja…"

Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang bisa digerakkan, ia mengusap kepala kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, Lu… berhentilah menangis. Kau jelek saat menangis."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lalu memukul ringan bahu Sehun, "ish!"

"Aw!"

"Tuh kan?!" kesal Luhan saat Sehun merintih. "Apa sakit?" tanya Luhan dengan murung.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali." Jawab Sehun percaya diri.

"Dasar pembohong, dasar bodoh!" maki Luhan, tetapi melihat Sehun yang tetap tersenyum padanya membuat sedikit lega. Ia senang Sehun akhirnya siuman. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, lalu… maafkan aku."

"Itu sudah kewajibanku menjagamu Lu, jangan merasa bersalah, hm?" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap tangan Luhan lembut. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia merasa lega karena dilindungi, namun juga merasa bersalah untuk itu.

"Mana senyumanmu? Aku rasa sakitku bisa bertambah parah jika melihatmu sedih terus seperti itu…"

"Ish…" Luhan tersenyum malu saat Sehun mengatakan hal yang memalukan untuk di dengar.

Sehun menyentuh perban yang ada di lengan Luhan, "apa ini sakit?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya, "kau bercanda? Ini tidak apa-apanya dibanding lukamu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bantu aku duduk," pinta Sehun. Luhan langsung mengiyakannya dan membantu Sehun untuk duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan. "Aku kupaskan apel untukmu–"

"–tunggu, jangan pergi ke manapun." Sehun melingkarkan satu tangannya ke perut Luhan untuk menahannya.

"Tapi aku perlu mencuci ini, Sehun-_ah_…"

"Tidak, nanti saja." Sehun membawa Luhan untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Masih dalam posisi Sehun yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang, Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Kau ini, seenaknya saja…" kekeh Luhan lalu mengelus kepala Sehun dengan lembut. "Sehun-_ah_, bukankah kau berjanji untuk memberitahuku, kapan aku menyelamatkanmu?"

"Ah, benar…" Sehun menjawab dengan kepala yang masih bersandar, hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit merinding karena hembusan napas Sehun terasa di lehernya. "Apa kau ingat saat aku memberikan bunga ketika kau marah padaku?"

'_Tentu saja aku ingat!'_ seru Luhan dalam hati, tetapi ia ingin berpura-pura tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Ingatannya saat itu sangat jelas teringat karena senyuman pertama Sehun yang begitu tulus. "Hmm… aku tidak terlalu ingat, apa saat kau memberiku bunga ungu?"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, bahkan kau ingat warna bunga yang aku berikan dahulu." Tembak Sehun.

Luhan tertawa malu, "lalu memangnya ada apa saat itu?"

"Saat itu aku berjalan terlebih dahulu kan?"

"Hm…"

"Jika saja aku tidak berpikir kau akan jatuh, aku tidak akan pernah lari dari tempatku berdiri. Saat itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa hanya beberapa detik lagi nyawaku melayang karena tronton yang merosot itu."

"Astaga… maksudmu benda besar yang menghancurkan bangunan itu? Seharusnya aku memang memanggilmu…" tiba-tiba Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Apalagi ini? Kau merasa bersalah karena tidak memanggilku? Lagipula aku tidak akan dengar karena aku sedang mendengar musik. Bagaimanapun, kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku. Meski kita tidak ditakdirkan kembali untuk bertemu, aku pasti akan selalu mengingatmu. Tapi, aku senang bahwa takdir kita masih berhubungan…"

Luhan mengangguk, "aku juga senang kembali bertemu denganmu."

"Lu…"

"Hm?"

Tidak ada sahutan lagi dari Sehun, ruangan itu seketika hening. _'Apa Sehun tertidur?'_ pikir Luhan. Namun tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan sentuhan menggelitik di leher bagian bawah telinganya. _'Astaga Oh Sehun!'_ pekik Luhan dalam hati. Pria ini benar-benar mencari kesempatan.

Sehun mengendus bagian leher itu dan mengecupnya lembut. "Se-Sehun… apa yang kau–"

"Sebentar saja…" bisik Sehun lalu mulai kembali menjelajahkan bibirnya ke permukaan kulit sensitif Luhan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan menahan dirinya, ia menggigit bibirnya saat Sehun mulai menjilat dan menghisap bagai vampir yang haus darah. Setelah membuat tiga bercak keunguan di bagian kiri leher Luhan, Sehun pindah ke sebelah kanan dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sehun-_ah_… cukupp– ah…"

Luhan pun dikalahkan, desahan kecil keluar dari bibinya. Luhan meremas tangan Sehun yang melingkar padanya. Dalam satu gerakkan, Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Cukup, jangan terus menggodaku!" kesal Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum menang, "seharusnya kau tahu jika aku menginginkanmu…"

Mata Luhan membulat, "apa-apaan kalimatmu itu?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh rahasia, lalu memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada Luhan. "Kau ingin aku menciummu di sini?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada milik Luhan.

Tanpa menjawabnya, Luhan terlebih dahulu meletakkan bibirnya pada milik Sehun dan membuat Sehun tersenyum. _'Aku mendapatkanmu…'_ gumam Sehun senang dalam hati.

Ciuman itu diawali dengan sentuhan dan beberapa lumatan lembut. Hingga, perlahan mereka saling melumat dengan agresif. Luhan sampai mengangkat tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada lututnya dan merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Sehun. Sedangkan itu, tangan Sehun yang tidak sakit merangkul pinggang dan sedikit menariknya agar mendekat padanya.

Keduanya kini sudah saling bergulat dengan lidah, saling merasakan, menghisap, dan membelit. Tangan Sehun secara alami meyusup ke balik kau yang Luhan kenakan, ia mengusap pinggang telanjang Luhan dengan lembut. Tangan itu terus merambat ke punggung bawah Luhan dan gencar menggelitik menggoda.

"Mmmhh…"

Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan dan pindah untuk menghisap rahang Luhan. Ia kembali ke bibir Luhan dan menjilatinya bagai _ice cream_.

Mata keduanya saling berpandangan dan saling tersenyum dengan hangat. Senyuman yang Luhan lihat dahulu sekali, begitu juga Sehun, ia melihat dunia yang sama dan bahkan lebih indah dari saat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu…" ucap Sehun dengan lembut.

Luhan tersenyum, ia memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir Sehun. "Aku juga…"

Sehun terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari Luhan melebihi kegugupannya saat akan diumumkan kelulusannya. Jantungnya bahkan berdebar terlalu cepat, apa yang Luhan katakan sepertinya bisa membuat jantungnya meledak.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar seirama, Luhan menunjukkan senyumannya, "…mencintaimu."

Dala hitungan detik, Sehun sudah membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya. "Terima kasih, Luhan…" ucap Sehun bahagia.

Apa kalian tahu? Luhan merasakan kembali kepercayannya pada apa yang dibilang ketulusan. Ia baru saja menyadarinya, sebelumnya Luhan selalu berpikir belum siap untuk menerima pria lain di hatinya. Namun, sebenarnya pikirannyalah yang menentang untuk memikirkan pria selain Jongin.

Memang benar, mungkin masih ada sepercik rasa cinta yang tertinggal untuk masa lalunya, tetapi saat ini ia lebih takut kehilangan Sehun dan tidak memiliki siapapun lagi di sisinya. Lagipula, sepercik itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya jika ia lebih memikirkan untuk membahagiakan dirinya dan juga Sehunnya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah seminggu dirawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya Sehun diizinkan untuk kembali ke rumah. Itu juga karena Sehun yang terus mengeluh ingin pulang. Luhan yang awalnya masih bisa menahan Sehun, kali ini tak bisa lagi berkutik. Padahal Sehun masih harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan lagi sebelum dinyatakan pulih dan tidak ada yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Luhan dan Sehun belum kembali ke Seoul. Mereka berencana untuk menginap sehari lagi di Jeju dan akan kembali besok malam. Orangtua mereka sudah setuju untuk itu dan memesankan 2 kamar di hotel mereka sebelumnya. Meski dua orang itu sudah dewasa dan bisa memesan kamar mereka sendiri, tetapi Baba Luhan yang berulah memesankan kamar sesuai keinginannya. Hahaha.

Saat ini, Sehun sedang berkunjung ke kamar Luhan. Ia duduk di atas ranjang dengan tangan yang bersedekap di dada. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, "kenapa kita harus tidur di kamar terpisah?" berkali-kali Sehun tidak terima dengan kenyataan itu.

"_Ya!_ Kau pikir _Baba _akan mengizinkan anak perempuannya tidur bersama pria sepertimu?"

"_Mwo?_ Pria sepertiku?"

Luhan tertawa, "lagipula bukankah ini syarat agar permintaan anehmu itu diterima? Kita bisa menginap sehari lagi asal kita tidur di kamar yang terpisah?"

Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya, "benar… bahkan mereka memesankan kamar yang berbeda lantai. Benar-benar… bagaimana jika kekasihku ini diculik?" Sehun mulai mendramatisir.

"Kau berlebihan!" kekeh Luhan. "Lagipula…" Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya ke dekat Sehun "…aku pikir kau ingin keluar dari rumah sakit karena kau ingin pulang. Tapi, apa ini? Kau malah meminta menginap sehari lagi."

"Ke manapun asal ada dirimu, bukankah tetap disebut pulang?" tanya Sehun santai.

"Hah?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung, Sehun baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak bisa Luhan cerna.

Sehun dengan tiba-tiba merangkak cepat mendekati Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan telak. "Lagipula di rumah sakit itu aku tidak bisa melakukannya denganmu…"

Mata Luhan membulat, "me-melakukan apa?" Luhan menatap ngeri kekasihnya, saat ini Sehun seperti hewan buas yang siap menerkam. Lagi, pernyataan Sehun benar-benar ambigu baginya. "Se-Sehun…" ucap Luhan tercekat.

"Boleh aku melakukannya?" bisik Sehun lalu menjilat daun telinga Luhan lembut.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, _'astaga! Sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin Sehun lakukan?!'_ pekiknya dalam hati. Pertanyaan Sehun memang ambigu dan membuat Luhan tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

Sehun yang tidak mendapat jawaban Luhan, pada akhirnya tetap mendaratkan bibirnya pada titik sensitif Luhan di leher dan menyesapnya dalam.

"Ah! Sehun-_ah_…" pekik Luhan, tangannya bergerak meraih Sehun dan meremas pakian yang Sehun kenakan.

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati dan membawa Luhan berbaring di bawahnya. Ia menatap mata Luhan dalam, "tidak boleh?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, ia sungguh tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini sungguh memalukan! Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dan membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya. "Sayang… tidak menjawabku?"

'_Ughh! Sehun bodoh! Kenapa terus bertanya begitu!'_ kesal Luhan dalam hati.

"Berhentilah bertanya Oh Sehun! Jika kau menginginkannya, lakukan saja!" pekik Luhan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

Tawa Sehun meledak membuat Luhan semakin malu. Sepertinya ia harus berhenti menggoda kekasihnya ini. Sehun menyingkirkan kedua tangan Luhan dan menemukan wajah imut Luhan. "Kau menggemaskan sekali… dan juga terlalu cantik dan mengagumkan–"

Setelah itu, Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Bibir keduanya saling menghisap dan lidah yang mulai saling berperang. Lenguhan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir Luhan akibat pagutan panas keduanya. Saling bertukar saliva dan saling menyalurkan panas yang membara di dalam mereka.

Sehun turun ke leher putih Luhan yang sebelumnya sering ia nodai dengan jejak keunguannya. "Ahh…" desahan Luhan terdengar begitu lembut dan merdu membuat Sehun semakin gencar menjilat dan menghisap sampai menggigit kecil leher itu. Sembari membuat Luhan pusing dengan bibirnya, tangan Sehun menyusup ke baju Luhan dan menusap perut rata Luhan dengan sensual.

"Uhhh… Sehun!" pekik Luhan terkejut.

"_Gwaenchanha_…" bisik Sehun lalu kembali mencium bibir Luhan. Tangan Sehun semakin berani, tangan nakal itu kini berhasil menaikkan baju Luhan hingga batas dadanya.

Dalam satu remasan lembut, Luhan merasakan sengatan yang mulai membuncah dari dadanya. Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas dan dimanfaatkan Sehun untuk menyusupkan tangannya ke punggung Luhan.

Berhasil!

Tidak sia-sia selama ini ia selalu mempelajari melepas bra wanita di kepalanya. Modelnya? Luhan tentu saja, hahaha! Ia dengan mudah melepas bra yang Luhan kenakan dan membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Se-Sehun…"

Sehun tahu, sepertinya Luhan merasa takut. Ia mengusap dahi Luhan lembut dan mencium bibirnya lembut, berharap Luhan tidak khawatir. Lalu dengan perlahan Sehun menarik lepas baju Luhan dan tak lupa bra-nya. Mata Sehun membulat dengan kilatan api di kedua bola matanya. Ia juga ikut menanggalkan bajunya dan terpampanglah tubuh atletis Sehun yang membuat Luhan semakin merasa malu.

Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil masih memandang Sehun dengan malu. "Biarkan aku melihat kecantikkanmu, sayang…" gumam Sehun sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangan Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia tidak sanggup menatap Sehun, rasanya ia bisa meledak karena malu. Perlahan, Luhan merasakan sesuatu mendekat padanya, dan itu tepat menyentuh puncak payudaranya.

"Ohh… Sehunnhh…" desah Luhan. Sengatan ini begitu kuat hingga tersalur ke otak dan seluruh tubuhnya. Mulut Sehun dengan lihai menjilat dan menghisap puncak payudara yang mulai mengeras itu. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk meremas benda lembut itu dengan gemas.

"Ahh… ah ha…. Hhh Seh-hhhah ah…"

Desahan merdu Luhan menghiasi pendengaran Sehun yang tengah asik menghisap rakus payudara Luhan secara bergantian. Tangannya mulai merambat turun, mengusap paha Luhan yang sedaritadi sudah terekspos karena Luhan memakai rok mini.

"Uhh!"

Luhan tersentak saat tangan kasar mengusap paha dalamnya lembut. Rasanya sangat panas di bawah sana, ia butuh perangkap udaranya dimusnahkan. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari payudara Luhan dan menggantikannya dengan jarinya yang memelintir puncak keras itu dengan gemas. Tangan yang di bawah semakin menggoda Luhan, ia menaikkan tangannya hingga hampir menyentuh bagian panas Luhan dan kemudian menjauhkannya kembali.

"Ahh… ha….hah….ahh"

"Sehunhh… jangan menggodakuh…"

Sehun tersenyum, "tentu tidak, sayang…" lalu Sehun menegakkan kedua kaki Luhan dan menatap bagian bawah Luhan yang sudah sangat basah akibat aktivitas mereka sebelumnya. "Basah sekali…" gumam Sehun pelan. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, di hadapannya adalah surga dunia yang kekasihnya miliki.

"Se-Sehun… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan takut, ia mencoba menutup pahanya, tetapi Sehun menahan kedua kakinya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan sesuatu di sini…" ucap Sehun.

Ia menelusupkan jari telunjuknya dari pinggiran dalaman Luhan dan mengusap belahan vagina Luhan yang terasa sangat basah.

"Anhh…" Luhan bergerak gelisah.

'_Apa Luhan mencukur semuanya? Ini gila!'_ umpat Sehun dalam hati, ia hampir saja kehilangan kewarasannya karena tidak merasakan satupun bulu di kemaluan kekasihnya. Sehun melepas dalaman Luhan hingga memperlihatkan vagina mulus Luhan yang berkilat basah. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat mengikuti garis lurus yang membelah vagina itu.

"_Ya!_ Sehun apa yang– aahh! Haa~ ahhh…"

Luhan merasakan sengatan yang lebih gila dari apapun yang Sehun lakukan sebelumnya. Pusatnya terasa meleleh akibat gesekkan panas dari daging tak bertulang. Luhan memegang kepala Sehun dan menjambaknya kecil sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatannya.

Di bawah sana, Sehun dengan giat memainkan lidahnya lihai menyapu seluruh daging merah vagina Luhan dengan cepat. Tonjolan kecil yang ada di antara bibir vagina itu mulai memerah dan mengeras membuat Sehun gemas. Ia mulai menjilat dan sedikit menekan tonjolan itu.

"Ahh… ah… ah aah haa hhh hha hhh~"

Luhan dan desahannya terbang ringan dan berkumpul di udara. Suasana yang semakin memanas, dihiraukan oleh keduanya. Kini Sehun mencoba mengulum klitoris Luhan dan menyedotnya dengan intens, desahan lembut Luhan kini berubah menjadi teriakan yang siapapun tahu bahwa Luhan hampir berada di batasnya. Dorongan yang membuncah dari dalamnya terasa panas dan juga memabukkan.

Meninggalkan klitoris Luhan, bibir Sehun kini beralih ke lubang yang sedaritadi mengeluarkan cairan panas. Ia menyedotnya berirama dengan ibu jarinya yang menekan dan menggesek klitoris bengkak Luhan.

"Sehun… ahh… hhh… aah ahaa hhh SE– HUHHNNGGHHHHH!"

Ini gila! Rasanya Luhan ingin pingsan, semburan panas dari dalam dirinya keluar dengan mulus dan dahsyat, ditambah penglihatannya kini dipenuhi kunang-kunang. Napasnya terengah dengan keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

Di bawah sana, mulut Sehun dipenuhi dengan cairan pelepasan Luhan. Sehun masih dengan giat membersihkan penyelesaiannya. Ia merasa bersemangat, sesuatu di bawah sana juga sudah mendesaknya. Ia melepas celana panjangnya dan juga dalamannya dengan cepat.

"Se-SEHUN!" teriak Luhan sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sehun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau takut?" tanya Sehun saat menyingkirkan kedua tangan Luhan–kesekian kalinya.

Luhan memeluk leher Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun. "Bi-bisakah kita tidak melakukannya?" ucap Luhan, tangannya terasa sedikit gemetar di leher Sehun.

Apa ia terlalu terburu-buru? Pikir Sehun. _'Tapi tidak mungkin aku berhenti, ini sudah tidak bisa ditahan…'_ gumamnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan lembut, "_gwaenchanha_, sayang…. Tidak perlu takut."

"I-itu terlihat… sa-sangat besar. Tidakkah menyakitkan?" Pertanyaan Luhan terdengar menggemaskan namun sepertinya Sehun akan menganggap bahwa Luhan juga penasaran.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh kebanggaannya. "Kya!" pekik Luhan saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan panas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Uhh… pa-panas sekali dan keras…" gumam Luhan dengan sorot mata yang terlihat takjub yang lucu. "Waa~ aku hanya melihat ini dalam bukuku saja…" Ia tidak sadar sampai meremasnya.

"Shhh… Lu…"

"_Mi-mian_!" Luhan otomatis melepaskannya.

Sehun tertawa, "jadi?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu, Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan agar tidak lama berpikir. Luhan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Sehun kembali mencium Luhan dan melakukan perang lidah dengannya. Sehun meremas payudara Luhan dengan lembut dan memainkan puncaknya, ditambah, ia sengaja menggesek kejantanannya pada milik Luhan.

"Haa~…" desah Luhan tertahan. Rasa panas itu melelehkan setiap inci vaginanya hingga mengalirkan panas dari dalamnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya, kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku." Ucap Sehun. Lalu ia mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang panas kekasihnya. Mendorongnya perlahan dan sedikit kesulitan karena milik Luhan yang terlalu kecil dan ketat.

"Ahhmmhh…"

"AANNGGHH! Sehunn sakit!" Luhan sampai menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada bahu Sehun.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan perlahan memasukkan lebih dalam miliknya. "Ahh… mian," ucap Sehun lalu mencium dahi Luhan cukup lama.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagian bawahnya penuh dan seperti ada yang mengalir di bawah sana.

"Lu… i-ini kali pertamamu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, masih merasakan perih di bawah sana. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan melumatnya lembut, "terima kasih Lu… Aku mulai–"

"Akkhhh…" Sehun mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya perlahan, "kau sempith…"

"Uh… Sehunhh…"

Setelah itu, Sehun mulai mengeluar-masukkan miliknya dengan perlahan. Luhan merasakan sensasi terbakar, panas dan tajam, meski sedikit sakit namun mampu membawanya terbang.

"Ahh haa ahh ha ah ahh hh~" desahan terus keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan. Tempo pergerakkan Sehun mulai cepat. Merasa Luhan sudah terbiasa, Sehun memasukkannya hingga ke ujung dan menyentuh titik nikmat Luhan.

"Sehunn… angghh… hh… ah ah ahh mmhhahh~"

Luhan rasa akal sehatnya hampir hilang. Bagaimana Sehun bisa senikmat ini memperlakukannya, dan sesuatu yang keras itu semakin membesar di dalamnya. Semakin mendesak di dalam, semakin panas, dan memancing ledakkan dalam dirinya untuk keluar. Ini membuatnya semakin menggilai rasa nikmat yang diterimanya, ia ingin lebih dari ini.

"Sehunnahh… le-lebih cepathh!" pinta Luhan.

"Tentu sajahh, sayang…"

"Ahh…"

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakkannya. Kejantanannya dengan cepat menghujam titik nikmat Luhan berkali-kali membuat Luhan sudah kehilangan akal sepenuhnya.

"Ahhh...hahh…Sehunhhh…a-aku…"

"Keluarkan Lu…" ucap Sehun sambil terus menambah tempo gerakkannya.

"AHHHH!" teriakkan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum, ia tahu Luhan sudah di batasnya. "Tapi maaf kau harus merasakannya lagi nanti, Luhh… ahh…" Sehun semakin bersemangat menggerakkan kejantanannya.

Seakan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk beristirahat dari pelepasannya, Luhan kembali dibuat gila dengan gerakkan Sehun yang semakin brutal. "Sehunnn!" ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya akan remuk.

"Seh– hhh…"

"Lu, aku…hhh… LUHAN!"

"ANNHH!"

Cairan hangat keduanya saling bertabrakan, menciptkan kehangatan dan kenikmatan yang dalam.

"Uaaahh!" Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping Luhan tanpa melepaskan persatuan keduanya. Ia menarik Luhan mendekat padanya. Aroma Luhan yang memabukkan membuatnya nyaman. Dalam sesaat, kamar itu hanya dipenuhi deru napas terengah keduanya.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang sepertinya tertidur karena lelah. Ia melepas perlahan kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam Luhan. "Ummhh…" ekspresi Luhan memperlihatkan kesakitan. Sehun mencium dahi Luhan lembut.

"_Gomawo_ sayang… kau terbaik." Bisik Sehun.

"_Mian_, membuatmu menangis…" Sehun mengusap lembut jejak air mata di pipi Luhan.

"Selamat tidur…"

Setelahnya Sehun menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuh telanjang mereka. Wah… sore yang panas bukan? Kkkk.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sebelumnya mau mi****nta maaf dulu kare****na biki****n malam Jumat kalia****n jadi pa****nas :) hahaha**

**Dah gak bisa berkata-kata lagi :" pokok****nya tu****nggui****n chapter sela****njut****nya yaa hihihi. Masih mau tau kela****njuta****n kisah mereka ka****n****n? kkk. Sampai jumpa di malam mi****nggu :D**

**..**

**Balasa****n review**

**#Sarah: Luha****n buka****n tuka****ng php kok ;) kkk**

**#nanima999: apa dah dapet clue buat perasaa****n Luha****n ke Sehu****n dari chaper i****ni? hehehe**

**#xxizy: Selamat! Sehu****n udah lebih dari kata baik-baik saja malah ^^ hihi**

**#LuVe94: Pasti udah kejawab semua wish kamu di chapter i****ni ka****n... hehehe. 'Melupaka****n itu ****nggak mu****ngki****n selagi daya i****ngat masih sehat' woah be****ner ba****ngett! Yap, sema****ngat selalu ^^**

**..**

**Makasi buat tema****n-tema****n ya****ng setia me****nu****nggu da****n ya****ng udah sempeti****n buat ketik review****nya ya~ hehehe. Selamat me****nu****nggu da****n moho****n review-****n****ya ^^**

**Gamsaham****nida**

***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haihaiii**

**Dengan kesengajaan update jam segini, buat ucapin:**

**Happy Birthday to our maknae, pacarnya Lulu, Orang tampan! ^^ wish nya semoga selalu sehat dan kuat mengahadapi cobaan LDR dengan Rusa Cina yang cantik lagi imut :D**

**Oke lanjut. Enjoy. Sorry for typo ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Zimzalabim!**

**Bagian IX: Mantra Penenang I**

**.**

**.**

"_**Jika sihir itu ada, maka setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan bagaikan mantra penenang bagiku"**_

**…**

Hari demi hari berganti, begitu cepat waktu bergulir hingga sudah berkali-kali pula bulan nampak berubah bentuk. Kini, hampir satu tahun atau lebih tepatnya, 10 bulan sudah sejak Luhan resmi menerima Sehun sebagai kekasihnya.

Pasangan itu menjalani hubungan dengan layaknya pasangan normal lainnya. Terlihat harmonis, mesra, dan juga tak luput juga dari pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil akibat keegoisan masing-masing. Sehun yang semakin mencintai Luhan membuatnya cukup protektif terhadap gadisnya itu. Luhan kini sudah seutuhnya hanya memiliki Sehun dalam hatinya. Meski begitu, Luhan sering membuat Sehun kewalahan karena ketidakpatuhan Luhan.

Berbeda saat bersama Jongin dahulu, Luhan akan menuruti semua apa yang Jongin katakan tanpa banyak protes. Saat bersama Sehun, Luhan cenderung mengutaran apa yang tidak diinginkannya. Walaupun untuk kebaikan Luhan sendiri, Luhan terkadang mencuri-curi kabur dari perkataan Sehun. Bukan Luhan tidak menyukai sikap Sehun, ia malah menyukainya, ia merasa sangat dicintai. Hanya saja, terkadang melakukan hal yang bertentangan akan membuat Luhan diomeli, dan Luhan senang melihat Sehun mengomelinya. Luhan kadang memang membuat Sehun kewalahan, tetapi ia sudah terlalu dalam jatuh pada Luhan dan menyukai segala sikap dan sifat Luhan. Dasar, pasangan yang unik bukan? Hahaha.

Bagaimana dengan kesibukkan mereka? Ya, Luhan masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran dan sedang disibukkan kembali dengan ujian-ujian yang membuatnya hanya memerhatikan bukunya dan menghiraukan kekasihnya. Begitu juga Sehun, ia berada di kantornya seharian, atau pergi ke kota satu ke kota lainnya, serta sesekali keluar negeri untuk perjalanan bisnis.

Dengan jadwal sepadat itu, Sehun masih menyempatkan diri mengantar Luhan ke kampus setiap hari dan juga menjemput Luhan atau menyempatkan makan siang bersama Luhan. Kecuali saat berada jauh dari Luhan, Sehun tidak bisa melakukannya. Yah memang dengan jadwal padat keduanya, tidak mungkin untuk sering bertemu, karena itu mereka sepakat untuk melakukan pertemuan singkat itu setiap ada waktu agar hubungan mereka terus berlanjut.

Perasaan kesal dan sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu tentu saja sering keduanya alami. Tetapi, mereka mencoba untuk menenangkan satu sama lain. Seperti kali ini, perasaan itu kembali muncul.

Ujian kampus Luhan baru berjalan dua hari, artinya masih banyak ujian-ujian lainnya dalam beberapa hari lagi. Luhan sendiri sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, setelah belajar berjam-jam Luhan merasa kepalanya sudah full muatan. Ia melirik jam dindingnya, saat ini sudah pukul 12 malam. Luhan tiba-tiba merasa ingin menangis, "Sehun… uhh, aku merindukannya…" gumam Luhan. "Apa Sehun masih sibuk?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya.

Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan dinas luar negeri saat ini. Ia sudah berada di Paris selama 4 hari dan membuat Luhan uring-uringan karena tidak bertemu Sehun. Luhan ingin menghubungi Sehun, tetapi ia takut mengganggu. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Sehun. Ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk membuat susu hangat. Ia harus lekas tidur setelah ini.

"Oh, sayang? Belum tidur?" tanya _Baba_-nya yang ternyata masih di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

Luhan mengangguk, "baru selesai belajar." Jawab Luhan lemas, lalu ia menjatuhkan dirinya di samping _Baba_-nya dan memeluk lengan _Baba_-nya.

"Ingin susu hangat?" tawar _Baba_-nya. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lucu.

_Baba_-nya mengusak kepala putrinya dengan gemas, "masih saja seperti bayi _Baba_." Kekehnya.

"Aku akan menjadi bayi _Baba_ jika _Baba_ mau…" Yifan tertawa mendengar ucapan putrinya. Kemudian ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan susu.

"_Gomawoo~ Baba_ tampanku…" ucap Luhan lalu meneguk susu hangatnya. Setelah menghabiskannya, Luhan tidak segera kembali ke kamar. Ia kembali memeluk lengan _Baba_-nya dan menutup matanya.

"Hei… tidur di kamar, sayang…" Luhan menggeleng, ia semakin merapatkan dirinya pada sang ayah. "Kau merindukan Sehun ya?" tebakan _Baba_-nya memang selalu benar. Ya, Luhan juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari _Baba_-nya. Luhan tidak menjawab juga.

Yifan tertawa, "sepertinya Sehun sudah membuat putri cantik _Baba_ ini sedih. Hubungi Sehun saja, Lu..."

"Luhan takut menganggu Sehun…" gumamnya.

"Tidak mungkin, sayang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menganggapmu sebagai pengganggu. Sudah hubungi saja, bisa saja kau malah menjadi kesempatan Sehun untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia pasti juga penat, tetapi karena tanggungjawabnya, ia harus menahannya."

"Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan dengan penuh harap.

Yifan mengangguk, "tentu!"

"Kalau begitu, Luhan ke kamar. _Bye_… _Baba _sayang!" ucap Luhan lalu mengecup pipi _Baba_-nya singkat.

Yifan tersenyum, ia menatap putrinya yang menjauh. "Zi… anak kita sedang jatuh cinta. Mereka lucu sekali, mengingatkanku pada masa kita dahulu…" gumamnya sendirian.

..

Luhan menghubungi Sehun seperti apa yang _Baba_-nya katakan. Ia menunggu dengan cemas.

"_Hai sayang!"_ suara yang sangat Luhan rindukan terdengar bersamaan dengan wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Sehunniiee~"

"_Lu… aku merindukanmu."_

Luhan menahan air matanya membuat matanya berkaca-kaca, "um… aku juga merindukanmu. Kapan kau kembali?"

"_Hmm… aku belum tahu, mianhae."_

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal "hiks… cepat pulang~" Sehun masih cukup jelas mendengar gumaman Luhan.

"_Hei sayang, jangan menangis…"_

"Aku tidak menangis!" rancau Luhan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"_Angkat wajahmu, lihat aku…"_

Luhan menggeleng.

"_Luhan…" panggil Sehun. "Sayang?"_

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, tidak ada jejak air mata, tetapi mata merah cukup membuat Sehun yakin Luhan menangis. _"Tunggu sebentar lagi oke? Aku pasti kembali, dan aku langsung akan menemui di manapun. Meski kau sedang berada di kelas profesor botakmu itu, aku akan menerobos masuk."_

Luhan menahan tawanya, Sehun merasa lega telah membuat Luhan kembali tenang. "Kau yakin ingin berurusan dengan profesor itu?"

"_Tentu, apapun untukmu…"_

Luhan tak bisa menahan senyumannya, "dasar, kata-katamu murahan sekali!" Sehun tertawa dari seberang sana, Luhan semakin merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"_Ini sudah malam, kau bisa sakit. Tidurlah…"_

Luhan mengangguk, "hm… _bye_ Sehunnie. _Fighting!_"

"_Hm, gomawo. Aku mencintaimu…"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Setelah sedikit berbicara pada Sehun, perasaan Luhan cukup lega. Ia juga sudah mulai mengantuk, lebih baik tidur. Lalu Luhan mematikan lampu kamarnya dan masuk ke selimut hangatnya.

_Baba_ Luhan ternyata sedaritadi mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Luhan. Ia tadinya ingin melihat keadaan Luhan, tetapi sepertinya putrinya itu sudah baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

Empat hari kemudian, Sehun baru saja sampai di Korea. Ia masih dalam perjalanan dari bandara. Seperti janjinya, ia ingin menemui Luhan segera, jadi ia menghubungi Luhan. Tetapi, karena kekasihnya itu memberitahu sedang di kelas profesor botak dan Luhan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengganggu atau nyawa nilai Luhan akan melayang. Lucu sekali, perkataannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Sebenarnya ia juga mendapat pesan dari _eomma_-nya jika _Noona_ dan keluarganya ada di rumah, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan kembali ke rumah.

Sehun sampai di rumah, setelah masuk ia segera disambut banyak orang. Ada _eomma_-nya, _Appa_-nya, kakak perempuan, kakak ipar, serta keponakan lucunya dan juga, Kyungsoo?

"Waah… apa kalian menyambutku? Meriah sekali." ucap Sehun percaya diri.

"Sehun duduklah," ucap _eomma_-nya.

Sehun sedikit bingung dengan suasana aneh ini. Lalu, Kyungsoo masih terus berada di pelukan Minseok tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Pernikahan Kyungsoo dibatalkan." _Baba_-nya memberitahu.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kyungsoo-_ya_? panggil Sehun. "Apa masalahnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Sepupumu sendiri yang membatalkannya."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "tidak mungkin kan? Apa ini karena Jongin?"

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, jawab aku–"

"Jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku!" bentak Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah muak dengannya, jangan ada yang menanyakannya padaku dan jangan cari pria itu!"

"Astaga…" desah Sehun. "Aku akan membunuh pria itu!"

"Sehun-_ah_…" Jongdae, kakak iparnya itu mencoba menenangkan adik istrinya.

"_Oppa_… aku yang memutuskan ini, dia tidak ada hubungannya. Jangan ungkit lagi, aku sudah lelah…" ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

"Minseok-_ie_, bawa Kyungsoo ke dalam. Ia perlu istirahat…" ucap Joonmyun.

"_Ne, appa… Kkajja_, sayang." Ucap Minseok lembut.

"Kau istirahatlah Sehun, kau pasti lelah…" ucap Yixing.

"_Aniyo eomma_, Sehun harus menemui Luhan– ah dia menghubungi!" Sehun menjauh untuk mengangkat panggilan kekasihnya.

..

"Ya Lu?"

"_Sehun-ah! Kau sudah sampai? Aku akan menemuimu!"_

"Tidak perlu sayang, kau di kampus kan? Aku akan berangkat menjempumu."

"_Aniya! Aku sedang di bus menuju ke rumahmu."_

"_Bus_?" Sehun memijit dahinya. "Sayang… sudah berapa kali aku katakan–"

"_Aku tahu Sehunnie… aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan."_

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu naik benda penuh manusia itu– ugh Luhann…"

"_Aku sudah lama tidak naik bus, aku ingin–"_

"Turun di _halte_ terdekat, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang!"

"_Sehunnie~"_

"Tidak ada penolakan! Beritahu aku _halte_nya!" Sehun memutuskan sambunganya sepihak. "Padahal ia bisa naik taksi," gumam Sehun.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, ketiga orang dewasa dan satu bayi mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Luhan. Ketiga orang dewasa itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sehun memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kau ini… jangan terlalu melarang Luhan, sayang…" ucap _eomma_-nya.

"Luhan itu sengaja, _eomma_…"

Sehun mendekati keponakannya dan menciumi pipinya gemas. "Maaf ya keponakan _Samchon_ yang tampan. Pasti orang dewasa ini berisik kan?" kekehnya.

"Jangan sembarangan mengatakan itu pada anakku, Oh Sehun." Hardik Jongdae.

Sehun tertawa, "aku pergi…"

"Dasar anak itu, cinta sekali dengan kekasihnya." Kekeh Joonmyun.

"Dia kan anakmu, menurun darimu kan?" goda Yixing.

"Astaga, kenapa Minseok tidak di sini…" kekeh Jongdae lalu pergi untuk bermain dengan anaknya.

**.**

**.**

Sehun sampai tepat saat Luhan hanya beberapa menit turun dari bus, jadi tidak menunggu lama. Luhan segera masuk ke mobil saat melihat mobil kekasihnya.

"Sehun_niee_~" seru Luhan. Benar kan? Luhan tidak marah meski Sehun mengomelinya tadi. Luhan segera memeluk Sehun melepaskan kerinduannya.

"Sa-sayang sebentar… kita bisa ditilang jika lama-lama di sini…" Sehun memberitahu, ia kesusahan karena Luhan mulai mencekiknya.

"Uh… baiklah." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan yang maju beberapa senti. "Sebentar, kita perlu tempat bagus…" gumam Sehun lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

..

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di tempat parkir di mana orang-orang akan pergi ke taman terdekat dari halte. Pasangan yang saling merindukan itu kini sudah saling melumat satu sama lain. Bahkan Luhan sudah berpindah tempat duduk, ia duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

Bibir mereka sibuk saling menghisap dan lidah mereka pun kini ikut andil. Permainan tiba-tiba itu benar-benar menumpahkan segala kerinduan mereka. Lenguhan-lenguhan kecil yang terdengar terasa memenuhi mobil, membuat suasana memanas.

Tangan Sehun sedaritadi mencoba merayap masuk ke _dress_ pendek yang kekasihnya itu gunakan. Tangannya mengusap lembut paha Luhan yang terekspos.

"Mmhh…"

Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan dan tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang berwajah cukup menggairahkan. "Aku bisa gila kalau tidak bertemu denganmu hari ini…"

Luhan tertawa masih sambil menetralkan napasnya, "selamat datang Sehun_nie_~" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk leher Sehun erat.

"Hm… aku pulang," kekeh Sehun, ia mengusak kepala belakang Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku punya hadiah dan oleh-oleh untukmu."

Mata Luhan terlihat berbinar, "benarkah? Lalu apa itu berbeda? Hadiah? Oleh-oleh?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, ia mengangguk. "Ingin hadiahmu atau oleh-olehmu dahulu?"

"Oleh-oleh!" seru Luhan. Ia berpikir mungkin hadiah adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengambil 3 _papper bag_ dari jok belakangnya. Mata Luhan kelewat berbinar hingga menyorotkan cahaya saat menerima oleh-olehnya. Semua adalah barang bermerk yang Luhan gemari, dari pakaian, sepatu, dan perhiasan. "Uhh… apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "kau yang meminta semua itu kan?"

"Yah, aku tidak serius Sehun-_ah_. Kau ini boros sekali," kekeh Luhan.

"Tidak mau?"

"Bu-bukan begitu." Luhan menghalangi oleh-olehnya yang ingin Sehun ambil kembali. "Aku suka!" kekehnya. "Sering-sering saja, ya Sehun_nie_…"

Sehun tertawa, "dasar…"

"Lalu hadiahku?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Hadiah 'aku pulang' untukmu…" bisik Sehun lalu mulai menciumi leher Luhan.

"_Ya!_ Kau mau apa di sini? K-kau gila– nnhh…"

Sehun menyeringai senang, idenya mungkin akan berhasil. Bibir Sehun dengan giat memberikan tanda keunguan pada leher Luhan, sementara itu, tangan Sehun mengusap paha Luhan dengan lembut. Semakin naik dan semakin dalam, tangan Sehun berhasil menyentuh bagian pusat Luhan yang terasa basah. Ia menyingkap dalaman Luhan ke samping dan mulai menggoda bagian sensitif Luhan yang lain dengan jarinya. Ia menusuk-nusuk klitoris Luhan.

"Sehunnhh…"

"Tunggu sebentar," gumam Sehun lalu dalam sekali gerakkan, dua jarinya ia sarangkan di lubang panas Luhan.

"Uhh… Sehunhh… ahh… lebih cepathh ahh." Luhan memejamkan matanya, memeluk erat leher Sehun. Ia merasa akan gila merasakan kenikmatan yang meluap di antara kerinduannya pada sentuhan pria gagah ini. Kepala Luhan mulai pusing, perutnya bergejolak, luapan panas mencoba membobol pertahanannya.

"Annghhh!"

Tubuh Luhan gemetar di pangkuan Sehun. Cairan panas milik Luhan membasahi jari, paha Sehun, serta sedikit menetes di jok mobil.

"Kau suka hadiahmu?" bisik Sehun.

"Kau gila!" maki Luhan masih menetralkan napasnya yang tersengal. Sehun tertawa menanggapinya.

"Kau ingin makan siang?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan menatap kekasihnya dengan galak, "kau pikir dengan begini aku bisa makan?" kesalnya. Luhan memeluk leher Sehun dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mengatakan ini jika Sehun tak memancingnya.

"Kalau begitu, giliranku untuk memberikan hadiah 'selamat datangku' padamu…"

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, ia berhasil! Pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, _kkajja_ ke rumahmu, sekarang!" ucap Sehun bersemangat, ia masih waras untuk tidak melakukannya di mobil. Kemudian ia meletakkan Luhan di joknya kembali. Luhan sendiri lalu merapikan penampilannya yang kacau akibat Sehun. Sepertinya Luhan harus pasrah kali ini, Sehun mungkin saja akan mengahjarnya habis-habisan karena ini. Luhan menutup matanya, mengistirahatkan dirinya sebelum ia tidak bisa istirahat sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

Suara desahan dari bibir gadis yang sedaritadi berada di bawah kukungan kekasihnya itu, terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Rumah mewah yang hanya ditinggali berdua sang gadis dengan ayahnya itu terlihat sangat sepi, ditambah ayahnya sedang berada di kantor.

"SEHUNN… AHH!"

Jeritan kesekian kali sang gadis terdengar, bahkan suaranya berubah sedikit serak. Sudah tiga kali, kekasih mesumnya itu membuatnya merasakan terbang ke angkasa.

Deru napas keduanya saling bersahutan dan memenuhi ruangan dengan hawa panas mereka. "Sudah cukup…" suara Luhan terdengar lemas.

Sehun mencium kening Luhan, "_mian_… terima kasih sayang,"

"Aku lelah…" ucap Luhan dan langsung tertidur begitu saja.

Sebelum ikut menyusul Luhan dalam mimpinya, Sehun terlebih dahulu mengenakan pakaiannya dan juga memakaian pakaian pada kekasihnya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko tertangkap basah _Baba _Luhan dan berakhir dipenggal dan kepalanya digantung di depan rumahnya. Hiii~

..

Waktu berlalu, Sehun membuka matanya saat keadaan kamar Luhan yang gelap. "Sudah malam…" gumam Sehun. Lalu ia menoleh ke sebelahnya, Luhan masih senantiasa tidur dengan wajah lelahnya. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Luhan lembut, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kalau aku pulang tanpa memberitahunya, Luhan bisa marah padaku…" kekeh Sehun.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Pasti Luhan lapar ketika bangun, pikir Sehun, jadi ia ingin memesan makanan.

Saat turun dari tangga, Sehun menemukan _Baba _Luhan sedang di dapur.

"Ah, Sehun, sudah bangun ternyata…"

Sehun menghampiri _Baba_ Luhan, "selamat malam _Ahjussi_,"

"Apa kalian sudah makan?" tanya Yifan.

"_A-aniyo_, maaf _Ahjussi_ aku ketiduran saat bersama Luhan." Ucap Sehun sedikit khawatir.

"_Gwaenchanha_, aku juga tadi melihat. Sepertinya kalian kelelahan…" Sehun menegang ditempatnya, apa ia ketahuan kali ini? "…kau juga baru pulang dari Paris kan?"

Sehun menghela napasnya diam-diam, "_ne, Ahjussi_…"

"Terima kasih sudah langsung menemui Luhan, padahal kau pasti lelah."

Sehun tersenyum, "_gwaenchanhayo, Ahjussi_. Sudah kewajibanku melakukannya."

"Sehun, bisa aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Sehun merasakan tatapan Yifan berubah serius dan cukup tegang, "_ne_…"

Yifan mematikan kompornya yang masih terdapat beberapa bahan yang masih setengah matang di teflon. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan?"

Sehun menatap Yifan, ia mencoba menebak ke mana alur percakapan ini, namun sepertinya tidak berhasil. "Tentu saja, _Ahjussi_. Maaf mengatakannya, tetapi apa _Ahjussi_ meragukanku?"

"Bagiku, semua pria di luar sana meragukan. Luhan adalah keluargaku satu-satunya, putriku satu-satunya, dan ia adalah yang paling berharga diantara semua yang aku miliki. Melihat Luhan terluka seperti sebelumnya membuatku merasa buruk sebagai ayah. Tidak terkecuali dirimu, Sehun. Aku tidak melarang hubunganmu dengan putriku… hanya saja, aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayaimu."

Sehun sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang di maksud pria paruh baya di hadapannya ini. Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkannya begitu saja. "Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa membuat _Ahjussi _percaya bahwa aku tidak akan membuat Luhan terluka."

Yifan terkekeh, "bukan hal sesepele itu…"

"Sejak aku menetapkan hatiku untuk Luhan, aku sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat Luhan bahagia dalam segala hal,"

"Aku harap kau memang melakukannya…" timpal Yifan. "Lalu, jika kau benar maka, apa kau berencana menikahi Luhan?"

Sehun mematung di tempatnya, apa ini tujuan dari pembicaraan mereka? Pikir Sehun. "A-aku memang belum membicarakan itu dengan Luhan, tetapi yang aku tahu, aku tidak bisa mencintai wanita lain selain Luhan–"

"–tidak bisa mencintai wanita lain, itu karena kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan selain Luhan, bukan? Joonmyun memberitahuku, Luhan adalah wanita pertama yang kau bawa ke hadapan keluargamu." Potong Yifan.

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan kesungguhan ayah kekasihnya ini dalam menyerang dan membuatnya tersinggung, tetapi bagi Sehun tidak ada yang menyinggung perasaannya. Ini mungkin semacam tes dari seorang ayah yang ingin mendapatkan yang terbaik bagi putrinya. Sehun menatap Yifan tanpa gentar, "itu tidak salah, _Ahjussi_. Tetapi aku hanya tidak ingin tahu yang lain selain Luhan. Pertemuan kembali dengan Luhan mungkin terdengar dramatis, tetapi semakin lama mengenalnya, semakin membuat seluruh duniaku hanya berpusat padanya…"

"…tidak, sebenarnya. Saat kami kecil, bahkan Luhan sudah memperlihatkan indahnya dunia padaku. Bisa dibilang, Luhan benar-benar memengaruhi kehidupanku hingga sekarang. Untuk itu, jika ditanya apakah aku akan menikahinya, jawabanku akan selalu ya." Jelas Sehun dengan tegas.

Tatapan Yifan terlihat cukup terkejut, ia sedikit paham saat dahulu Joonmyun pernah menceritakan perubahan anak bungsunya. _'Takdir mereka terhubung sejak dahulu…'_ gumam Yifan dalam hati. Ia sudah kalah dalam mempertahankan putrinya.

Yifan tersenyum, "Aku harap kau memang pria yang berbeda…" Yifan kembali menghidupkan kompornya, suasananya sudah cukup baik. "Kalau begitu aku ingin bertanya lagi,"

"_Ne, Ahjussi_." Tatapan Sehun semakin percaya diri setelah mendapat pujian yang cukup membuatnya bisa berada di samping Luhan.

"Aku secara mutlak tidak akan pernah membiarkan Luhan mengendarai kendaraan sendiri. Lalu, apa kau akan bersikap sama denganku?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "hm… sebenarnya, aku agak keterlaluan menyangkut hal itu. Aku hanya mengizinkan Luhan pergi ke manapun bersamaku atau naik taksi. Aku tidak mengizinkannya untuk menaiki yang lainnya."

Yifan tertawa, "kau ini memang sudah melampauiku. Bahkan Luhan mau menurut saat tidak boleh menaiki _bus_ atau kereta karena kau yang memintanya. Sepertinya kita bisa satu pemikiran untuk yang itu."

Sehun merasa bangga untuk sesaat, ia terkekeh tanpa suara. "Terima kasih pujiannya, Tuan Wu."

"Ah ya, Sehun bisa tolong bangunkan Luhan? Makan malam sudah siap–"

"–tidak perlu. Aku sudah datang!" Kedua pria yang sibuk di dapur itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sayang? Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Sehun.

Wajah Luhan berubah sebal, "sejak kalian sepakat untuk tidak membiarkanku naik kendaraan umum! Kalian licik sekali bersekongkol begitu." Kedua pria itu sontak tertawa.

..

Setelah ketiganya makan malam, Yifan dan Sehun mengobrol banyak hal hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sedangkan itu, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu pamit ke kamarnya karena harus belajar untuk kuis esok hari.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku istirahat." Ucap Yifan.

"Ah, ya _Ahjussi_. Aku juga akan pulang, sebelum itu aku akan bilang pada Luhan–"

"Sehun…"

"_Ne, Ahjussi_?"

"Menginaplah malam ini. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran itu. Yah… Sehun memang tidak pernah menginap di rumah Luhan sebelumnya, kecuali saat pertama kali sebelum memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan sudah sering menginap di rumahnya ketika _Baba_ Luhan dinas ke luar kota atau negeri.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak mengizinkanmu tidur bersama Luhan. Kau bisa gunakan kamar tamu." Tatapan Yifan berubah galak.

Sehun mengangguk patuh, "_n-ne… Ahjussi_, tenang saja. Aku belum siap untuk dipenggal olehmu."

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti…" kekeh Yifan. Lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ah, _Ahjussi_…" Yifan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sehun, "…boleh aku membawakan camilan malam untuk Luhan?"

Yifan mengangguk, "selama tidak tidur di kamar Luhan, tidak ada masalah." ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

..

Tok. Tok.

Setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan, Sehun masuk dengan membawa susu hangat dan biskuit. Kamar Luhan masih terang benderang, berarti Luhan belum tidur, pikirnya. Ia mengampiri Luhan yang masih di meja belajarnya lalu meletakkan nampannya di meja. Ia mengintip ke depan saat Luhan tidak juga bereaksi saat ia datang.

Sehun tersenyum saat mengetahui ternyata Luhan tertidur sambil duduk. Jadilah Sehun menutup buku Luhan dengan perlahan dan hati-hati mengangkat Luhan untuk memindahkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Hmmm… Sehun-_ah_?"

"Ya, sayang, kenapa?" Sehun menyingkirkan helaian rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Uh, ini benar kau? _Kajima _Sehun-_ah_…" ucapnya sambil menahan tangan Sehun.

Pikiran Sehun melayang saat pertama kali ia menginap, saat rancauan Luhan adalah untuk Jongin. Sehun tersenyum, ia tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan, ia sudah terlalu mencintainya. Rancauan tidur Luhan yang memanggil namaya membuat Sehun bahagia, Luhan adalah miliknya. "Hm… tidak akan, tidurlah. Aku akan menginap," Sehun mencium kening Luhan lembut. "Aku di kamar tamu."

"_Andwae_… temani aku…"

Sehun menghela napasnya mengerti, Luhan akan seperti ini jika sudah lama tidak bertemu. "Hm, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur…" lalu Sehun naik ke ranjang Luhan dan membawa kekasihnya itu ke pelukannya. Luhan bergerak-gerak mencari posisi nyamannya lalu dengan cepat tertidur.

Setelah dirasa Luhan tertidur, Sehun dengan hati-hati melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan membenarkan posisi selimut Luhan. "Selamat tidur…" bisik Sehun. Lalu ia keluar dan bergegas ke kamar tamu.

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam, Luhan bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Matanya yang tertutup terlihat gelisah dan tangannya meremas seprai. "_Ma_…" Luhan membuka matanya dengan tersentak, napasnya memburu. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya, ia menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. _'Mama…'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan melihat ke sampingnya, ia tidak menemukan Sehun, padahal ia yakin Sehun ada bersamanya sebelum ia tertidur. Luhan melihat ke jam di dinding yang tersorot sinar rembulan. Masih pukul 2 pagi dan Luhan tidak merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Mimpi buruknya membuatnya sedikit takut.

"…_jika ditanya apakah aku akan menikahinya, jawabanku akan selalu ya."_

Luhan mengingat percakapan _Baba_-nya dengan Sehun sebelumnya. Pernikahan, ia belum pernah memikirkan hal itu. Jika ia menikah nantinya, bagaimana dengan _Baba_-nya? Ia tidak bisa membiarkan _Baba_-nya tinggal sendirian. _'Apa yang Sehun pikirkan tentang ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Luhan turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju balkon kamarnya. Sinar rembulan begitu terang, menyorot bagai tangga cahaya yang membuatnya merasa bisa melihat _Mama_-nya di sana.

_Ma… bagaimana kabar Mama di sana? Luhan ingin sekali bercerita pada Mama. Apa Mama mendengarkan?_

_Mama pasti sudah tahu Sehun, sekarang Luhan benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi… jika suatu saat Luhan akan menikah, lalu Baba… bagaimana? Ma… Luhan tidak mau meninggalkan Baba sendirian…_

_Apa menurut Mama, Sehun akan setuju tinggal bersama Baba?_

_Ma… _

Luhan menarik napasnya dalam.

'_Bagaimanapun, Mama pasti khawatir kalau Baba sendirian kan? Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Baba sendirian, nanti, pasti Sehun akan mengerti kan?'_

**.**

**.**

**to be continued-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Jadi... Beginilah lanjutannya, gimana gimana? Kkk lagi galau ternyata mereka. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka selanjutnya? Apakah tetap teguh dalam pendirian masing-masing? Atau menguatkan satu sama lain? Atau makin cinta? Atau kandas (eh astaga bisa dibacok readers dakuu kkk). Yang pasti tungguin ajaya chapter selanjutnya ^^ loveyuuu guys!**

**..**

**Balasan review**

**#xxizy: makanya jangan baca di deket kompor duhh kkk. Khilaf si Oh Sehun baru pertama jadi bablas deh :" semangat banget! Makasii ^^**

**#Guest: dapet baby lucu dong kkk, "gak akan, tenang aja. Semua sudah diperhitungkan" *Sehunsenyummesum**

**#Sarah: double jackpot yauu kkk**

**#Lubabydeer: haihai ^^ yah kita tau laa, si OSeh kalo dah bucin mesumnya gak ketolongan :) kkk**

**#nanima999: OSeh udah kebucinan jadi susah mau ninggalin Lulu kkk**

**..**

**Yahh akhirnya ^^ makasi semua yang udah review dan nungguin cerita ini yapp! Loveyuu**

**Akhir kata,**

**Gamsahamnida**

**#loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**An****nyeo****ng semua****nya ~**

**Selamat membaca**

**Sorry for typo ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Zimzalabim!**

**Bagian X: Mantra Penenang II**

**.**

**.**

"_**Jika sihir itu ada, maka setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan bagaikan mantra penenang bagiku"**_

**…**

Setelah menemani Luhan hingga tertidur, Sehun kembali ke kamarnya. Awalnya ia berniat untuk tidur karena besok ia harus ke kantor, tetapi entah kenapa rasa kantuknya menghilang. Ia duduk bersandar di ranjang, pikirannya berkelana ke percakapannya dengan _Baba_ Luhan beberapa saat lalu. Ditambah, entah mengapa kabar batalnya pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin membuatnya rasah. Apa yang akan Jongin lakukan selanjutnya membuat Sehun memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk datang di hubungannya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, rasanya lelah, tetapi otaknya tidak bisa memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur karena terlalu banyak pikiran di sana.

Mengambil laptopnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengecek beberapa data yang dikirimkan padanya. Menenggelamkan pikirannya dalam pekerjaan mungkin akan membuatnya kembali fokus dan lebih mudah untuk mengantuk.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tangannya sibuk menggulirkan _mouse_ ke atas dan ke bawah, matanya menatap fokus deretan angka yang tertera. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat sangat serius berpikir.

Tak!

"Hahh…"

Oke, Sehun menyerah, ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sehun menutup laptopnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur, perasaannya menjadi kacau. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan percakapan sebelumnya, ia memang memiliki niat untuk menikah dengan Luhan, tetapi ia belum mengatakan apapun pada Luhan. Hubungan mereka juga sudah terjalin 10 bulan, itu sudah termasuk lama, bukan?

Tanpa sadar Sehun berada di depan pintu kamar Luhan, ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat wajah kekasihnya sebentar saja. Itu niatnya, namun Sehun malah menemukan Luhan berada di balkon. Ia masuk lalu mengambil selimut dan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bisa sakit, sayang…" ucap Sehun sambil melingkupi tubuh Luhan dengan selimut dan memeluknya.

Luhan sedikit tersentak, "Sehun-_ah_, kau belum tidur?"

"Hm…" gumam Sehun lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu mungil kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak lelah? Atau ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, aku baru saja selesai mengecek pekerjaan. Kalau begitu, kau ada yang dipikirkan? Mengapa terbangun?"

Luhan tersenyum, Sehun terlalu peka, pikirnya. "_Aniya_, apa menemaniku membuatmu kerepotan? Kau sudah disibukkan dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak ada yang repot jika menyangkut dirimu, Lu. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Luhan mengangguk, "_mian_…"

Keduanya terdiam, malam semakin larut, namun tubuh dan pikiran mereka seperti tiada lelahnya. Masih terjaga dan masih berpikir. Semilir angin malam menyapa, membuat Sehun semakin mendekap Luhan erat.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau kedinginan?" tanya Luhan.

"_Ani… gwaenchanha_." Jawab Sehun yang diangguki oleh Luhan setelahnya.

"Lu…"

"Hm?"

"Perkataanmu, untuk bersamaku selamanya… itu benar kan?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, ia sedikit tidak suka dengan pertanyaan yang Sehun utarakan. "Sehun-_ah_, aku akan marah jika kau menanyakannya lagi! Apa aku masih harus menjawabnya?"

Sehun semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Luhan. "_Mianhae_… hanya saja, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu."

"Sehun-_ah_, ada sesuatu? Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Luhan yang menyadari sikap Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Pernikahan Kyungsoo dibatalkan…"

Luhan terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. Apa ini alasan Jongin selalu menghubunginya beberapa hari ini? Tentu saja Luhan menghiraukannya, setiap pesan atau telfon dari pria itu selalu tidak pernah Luhan anggap. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat marah. Memang Kyungsoo yang membatalkannya, tetapi ia malah terlihat menyedihkan. Karena itu entah mengapa perasaanku resah. _Mian_…" Sehun sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakan ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahannya sendirian. Ia ingin semuanya terselesaikan, meski terdengar seperti ia meragukan Luhan. Ia bahkan sudah siap jika Luhan marah padanya.

Luhan sepertinya mengerti mengapa Sehun seperti ini dan ia pun tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun yang berkata seperti itu. Memang rasanya seperti tidak dipercaya, namun, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini. "Sehun-_ah_…"

"…kau tahu, sebenarnya mungkin itu alasan Jongin kembali menghubungiku."

Apa keresahan Sehun menjadi nyata? Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari perpotongan leher Luhan. "_M-mwo_? Lalu?"

"Beberapa hari ia selalu mengirimi pesan dan menelfonku, tapi aku tidak pernah membalasnya. Maaf karena beniat menyembunyikannya darimu, bahkan aku sampai menghapus jejaknya agar kau tidak tahu… Aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir, aku tidak tahu, ternyata pernikahan mereka berakhir."

Sehun merasa malu, tentu saja, ia merasa seperti pria yang tidak percaya pada kekasihnya sendiri. Tanpa menyakiti perasaannya, Luhan bisa menjawab semua keresahannya. "_Mianhae_… Lu… Maaf karena terkesan tak mempercayaimu."

"Berhenti meminta maaf, aku lebih senang jika segalanya dibicarakan. Memikirkannya sendiri dan membuat spekulasi terhadap apa yang terjadi malah akan membuat semuanya tak berdasar dan memicu kesalahpahaman."

"Lalu Luhan…"

"Hm?"

"Jika aku bertanya, apa kau mau menikah denganku, maukah kau menerimaku?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang, apa ini juga harus dibicarakan sekarang juga? Pikir Luhan. "_Ya!_ Oh Sehun…"

"_W-wae_?"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan kata itu di tempat dan waktu yang lebih romantis? Kau ingin melamarku di tempat seperti ini?" sungut Luhan.

Benar, ia sudah keterlaluan kan? Sehun tertawa dibuatnya. "_Mian_… kalau begitu tunggu saja sampai aku melamarmu hingga kau menangis."

Luhan tertawa, "percaya diri sekali!" Keduanya tertawa geli, percakapan ini berakhir dengan cukup konyol. Luhan sedikit tenang karena tidak harus menjawabnya dan Sehun bisa sedikit santai. Mungkin ia terlalu cepat, pernikahan bukan hal semudah itu bukan?

"Hattchii!" Tiba-tiba Sehun bersin hingga membuat helaian rambut Luhan terbang ke depan.

Luhan menghadap ke belakang dan menatap kekasihnya dengan kesal, sepertinya ia baru saja ditransfer virus oleh kekasihnya itu. "_Mi-mian_…" cengir Sehun.

Luhan melepas selimutnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun. "Tuh kan kau kedinginan!" protes Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lu. Kau nanti bisa sakit–"

Luhan menggeleng, "aku kan calon dokter, aku tidak mungkin sakit semudah itu…" kekeh Luhan "…lagipula…" Luhan memeluk Sehun dan menyembunyikan tubuhya di dekapan Sehun yang terasa sangat hangat "…kau lebih hangat dari selimut."

Sehun tertawa, membuat suaranya bergema di telinga Luhan yang mendekap di dada Sehun. "Dasar kau ini…" lalu ia mendekap tubuh Luhan, memberikannya lebih banyak kehangatan.

**.**

**.**

Hari Kamis, mendadak Luhan hanya memiliki satu jadwal di pagi hari karena jadwal siangnya dibatalkan dan selanjutnya ia ada jadwal di sore hari. Inilah jadwal kuliah yang paling tidak disukai mahasiswa, salah satunya Luhan. Harus bangun pagi-pagi, namun setelah itu kau kosong hingga sore tiba dan harus kembali masuk kelas. Hufft…

Saat Luhan memberitahu kelasnya telah usai pada Sehun. Kekasihnya itu masih ada rapat. Awalnya Luhan ingin pulang sendiri menggunakan taksi tentu saja, ia tak mau cari masalah di saat Sehun sedang sibuk. Namun, Sehun menyarankannya untuk ke kantor saja. Kekasihnya itu bilang, ia sudah mengirim asistennya untuk menjemput Luhan. Maka itu, saat ini Luhan sedang menunggu asisten Sehun datang.

Seorang pria tinggi menghampiri Luhan dan membungkuk hormat, hal itu membuat para mata di sekitar sana menatap ke arah Luhan. Mereka terlihat berbisik-bisik setelahnya. Gezzz… Luhan ingin sekali memukul Taeyeong saat ini karena bersikap terlalu formal padanya. "Nona, _Sajangnim_ meminta saya untuk menjemput Anda–"

"Hmm, Taeyeong-_ssi_… bisa kita langsung berangkat saja? Ah dan juga… jangan terlalu formal." Pinta Luhan serius.

"Ah, baik Nona, _jeosonghamnida_. Silakan masuk…" Taeyeong membukakan pintu penumpang belakang untuk Luhan.

Di perjalanan, Luhan sedikit membereskan riasannya. Ia benar-benar beruntung karena memakai pakaian yang layak untuk memasuki kantor Sehun. Ia akan memukul Sehun nanti karena meminta datang ke kantornya mendadak.

"Taeyeong-_ssi_, apa pakaianku baik-baik saja untuk lingkungan kantor?" tanya Luhan.

Taeyeong terlihat terkejut saat kekasih atasannya itu bertanya, ia mengangguk setelahnya. "_N-ne_, Nona. Anda terlihat cantik dengan apapun."

Luhan tertawa mendengar respon Taeyeong terdengar lucu. "Baiklah, _gamsahamnida_ Taeyeong-_ssi_."

"_Ne_, Nona…"

Sebenarnya Luhan cukup gugup untuk datang ke kantor Sehun. Ini memang kali pertamanya Luhan berkunjung ke kantor, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah karena Sehun belum terlalu sibuk dan bisa menemuinya kapanpun. Tetapi, saat ini kesibukan Sehun sudah berada di level lebih tinggi.

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang saat Taeyeong menghentikan mobil di depan pintu masuk perusahaan. Luhan turun dari mobil setelah Taeyeong membukakan pintunya. Luhan terlihat terkejut saat melihat 2 pria berpakaian formal–yang Luhan tebak sebagai _bodyguard_ (?)/penjaga(?) yah… semacam ituah– membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Selamat datang, Nona." Sapa keduanya serempak. "Izinkan saya membantu membawakan buku Anda." Lanjut salah satunya.

Luhan sedikit terlonjak ke belakang atas perlakuan tersebut. "_N-ne_?" balas Luhan bingung. "A-aku mohon tidak perlu seformal ini. Juga… tidak perlu aku bisa membawanya sendiri–"

Taeyeong mendekat pada Luhan. "Nona, lebih baik berikan saja, atau _Sajangnim_ bisa memarahinya." Saran Taeyeong sambil berbisik. Luhan merinding mendengar seseorang akan terkena masalah karenanya. Akhirnya Luhan menyerahkan dua tumpuk buku tebalnya.

"Te-terima kasih…" ucap Luhan.

"Sudah tugas saya, Nona."

"Mari Nona saya antar ke ruang _Sajangnim_. Lewat sini…" Taeyeong menunjukkan jalannya.

Pintu depan perusahaan itu terbuka membuat beberapa pegawai yang berlalu lalang menatap ke arah sana. Mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang gadis bersama asisten atasan mereka dan bahkan sampai para penjaga pribadi itu menemani. Biasanya pemandangan ini didapat jika ada keluarga Oh yang datang. Atau… gadis itu adalah salah satu keluarga Oh? Pikir mereka.

'_Oh ya ampun! Apa karyawan di sini tidak ada pekerjaan hingga bisa menatapku seperti ini?'_ keluh Luhan. _'Lihat saja, aku laprkoan pada Sehun–'_

"Aw!" Luhan berjalan dengan gugup karena begitu banyak mata yang menatap ke arahnya, sampai-sampai Luhan tidak memerhatikan langkahnya. Niat buruk yang berakhir buruk, Nona Wu? Kkkk. Luhan dengan tidak sengaja melukai pergelangan kakinya, untungnya ia tidak sampai terjatuh, tetapi cukup membuat ketiga pria yang mengantarnya sigap membantunya.

"Nona, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu penjaga yang tidak membawakan bukunya. Ia menahan kedua lengan Luhan, "ma-maaf karena kelancangan saya. Sepertinya kaki Nona terluka."

"_Gwaenchanhayo_, aku masih bisa berjalan– sshhh…" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika kakinya begitu nyeri untuk ditapakkan.

"Nona, sebaiknya Anda duduk terlebih dahulu. Biar saya panggilkan perawat perusahaan–"

"Ti-tidak perlu Taeyeong-_ssi_. Bisakah kita langsung saja ke ruangan?" tanya Luhan. _'Aku bisa mati malu ditatap belasan mata itu!'_ kesal Luhan dalam hati.

"Ta-tapi, _Sajangnim_ bisa memarahi–"

"Oke, kalian akan baik-baik saja percayalah. Biar aku yang mengatakannya pada Sehun, hm?" mohon Luhan.

"Ba-baiklah Nona. Maaf, mari saya bantu." tawar Taeyeong. Luhan mengangguk lalu menerima tangan asisten kekasihnya itu untuk membantunya berjalan.

'_Memalukan!'_ kesal Luhan.

..

Sementara menunggu Sehun yang belum selesai rapat, Luhan memijat pergelangan kakinya dengan balsam yang ia minta dari Tayeong sebelumnya. Sembari itu, Luhan memerhatikan sekelilingnya, baru pertama kali ia datang ke kantor Sehun dan memasuki ruangannya. Ternyata ruangan Sehun cukup luas, tapi tentu saja mengingat Sehun adalah presiden di perusahaan. Meski Sehun belum menduduki jabatan tertinggi, tetapi Sehun adalah penerus perusahaan keluarga, tentu saja Sehun akan lebih sibuk lagi dari ini.

Luhan menggerakkan kakinya perlahan, sepertinya kakinya sudah baik-baik saja. Pelatihan saat perkuliahan di lapangan memang sangat membantu, pikir Luhan. Merasa kakinya sudah bisa digerakkan, Luhan berjalan mengelilingi kantor Sehun, tentu ia tidak mengacak, ia hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja.

"Oh, ruang apa ini?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya. "Bolehkah aku melihat?" Merasa penasan, akhirnya Luhan masuk ke ruangan itu. Ternyata, ruangan tersebut adalah ruang pribadi Sehun. Dimana terdapat kursi panjang, yang sepertinya bisa dipakai untuk istirahat, lalu lemari kaca yang berisi beberapa kemeja dan jas. Luhan jadi malu sendiri melihat pakaian pribadi kekasihnya.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar…" gumam Luhan.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, Luhan tersenyum saat kekasihnya itu sudah kembali dari rapatnya.

"_Sajangnim_, setelah ini Anda harus kembali rapat dengan– aw!" seorang pegawai wanita yang mengikuti Sehun dari belakang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, "kau baik-baik saja, sekretaris Kang?" tanya Sehun.

"_N-ne, Sajangnim_. Maaf sepertinya kaki saya terkilir," ucapnya.

"Aku bantu–" Sehun merangkul pinggang sekretarisnya dan wanita itu mengambil kesempatan dengan menempatkan tangannya ke bahu atasannya.

Luhan melihatnya dari balik pintu. Ia merasa kesal melihat adegan menyebalkan itu. Wanita itu, terlihat senang dan malu-malu saat Sehun membantunya. Luhan terus melihat mereka sampai Sehun mendudukkan wanita itu di sofa. Mata Luhan membulat, wajahnya memerah, dan dari kepalanya seperti terkepul asap panas. _'Wanita itu!' _geram Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan tahu, wanita itu sengaja menarik Sehun hingga jatuh di atasnya. Wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengan wanita itu. "Ma-maaf _Sajangnim_, kaki saya sakit sekali. Ja-jadi…"

Sehun melepas tangannya dan menyingkirkan tangan sekretarisnya yang ada di pundaknya. "…sudahlah, tidak perlu dipermasalahkan." Ucap Sehun dingin. Ia tahu sekretarisnya ini kerap kali mencoba merayunya, tetapi ia masih membutuhkan tenaga profesional Kang Seulgi, sekretarisnya. Memecatnya tanpa alasan hanya akan membuat reputasinya buruk di kantor.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, ia melangkah keluar dari ruang pribadi Sehun dan menghampiri keduanya. "Sehun-_ah_!" panggil Luhan riang.

Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara, ia tidak tahu kekasihnya itu sudah sampai. "Sayang, kau sudah datang? Sejak kapan?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm… tidak terlalu lama. Maaf aku masuk ke ruang pribadimu." Ucap Luhan, ia melirik sekretaris Sehun yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangannya. _'Rasakan!'_ kekeh Luhan dalam hati.

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa masuk ke sana kapan saja. Aku dengar dari Taeyeong-_ssi_ kakimu terluka, _gwaenchanha_?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luhan tersenyum, "_gwaenchanha_. Aku sudah memijatnya…" ia beralih menatap pada Seulgi. "Hm… Nona sekretaris, sepertinya kakimu terluka. Boleh aku membantumu?" tawar Luhan ramah.

Seulgi terlihat khawatir dan tidak berani menatap Luhan. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah dan juga malu saat mengetahui atasannya memiliki kekasih yang cantik dan juga baik. Astaga ia merasa buruk. "_Gwaen-gwaenchanhayo_ Nona. Saya baik-baik saja–"

"–tidak, kakimu bisa bengkak nanti. Aku bisa membantumu," Luhan lalu duduk di depan Seulgi dan memijit kakinya dengan lembut, awalnya saja, tapi lama kelamaan Luhan sengaja memijitnya terlalu kuat.

"A-aw!" keluh Seulgi.

"Oh maaf Nona sekretaris," Luhan memperlihatkan wajah bersalahnya. "Aku akan lebih lembut." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun memerhatikan kekasihnya yang tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Luhan memang selalu bersikap manis, tetapi kali ini pandangan Luhan berbeda. Sehun terheran-heran dibuatnya.

"Sehun-_ah_, bisa mintakan es batu?"

Seulgi tampak paik, ia mana mungkin membiarkan atasannya melakukan hal itu. "Ti-tidak usah Nona, biar saya saja yang mengompresnya."

Luhan tersenyum, "baiklah, sudah lebih baik kan?"

Seulgi mengangguk, "_ne._ _Gamsahamnida_ Nona. Maaf merepotkan. Saya akan kembali ke tempat saya."

"_Ne_…" angguk Luhan tersenyum. _'Kau memang harus tau tampatmu, Nona sekretaris!'_

Setelah sekretaris Sehun itu keluar, senyuman ramah Luhan menghilang, wajahya berubah datar. Tanpa melihat pada Sehun, ia duduk di sofa.

Sepertinya Sehun tahu ini, Luhan cemburu sepertinya. Ia terkekeh dalam hati. "Sayang–"

"–diam sebentar Oh Sehun! Aku sedang meredam rasa kesalku!"

Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara, ia mendekati Luhan dan meraih kedua sisi wajah Luhan. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada milik Luhan, cukup lama dan cukup membuat wajah Luhan merona. "Kau lucu sekali…"

Kekesalan Luhan sirna begitu saja begitu Sehun memberikannya ketenangan. Ia memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada kekasihnya. "Seharusnya kau menciumku saat si Nona sekretaris itu di sini…" gumam Luhan pelan.

"_Mworago?_"

"_Aniya_…" cengir Luhan.

"Mau aku menciummu di depan seluruh karyawanku?"

Luhan memukul dada Sehun, "_ya!_ Jangan gila!"

Sehun tertawa, "kau hebat sekali tadi, seperti pahlawan."

"Tidak cantik sekali, pahlawan." Cemberut Luhan.

"Lalu apa?"

"Ibu peri…" jawab Luhan. Seketika suasana menghening. Sehun tidak tahu harus merespon apa dan yang terjadi Luhan malah mencubit pinggang Sehun.

"Aw! Sayang! _Wae?_" protes Sehun.

"Kau menyebalkan!" sungut Luhan.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil yang lucu itu, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk makan. Setelah ini, Sehun masih ada rapat sekali lagi jadi ia mengajak Luhan untuk makan di kantin kantor, tetapi, Luhan menolaknya. Luhan tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian seperti tadi, apalagi jika ia makan bersama Sehun, atasan mereka. Hii~

Akhirnya, Sehun menyuruh asistennya untuk membelikan mereka makan dan mereka pun makan di ruangan Sehun.

"Mau aku tutup saja tirainya?" tawar Sehun. Keduanya duduk langsung menghadap ke meja sekretaris Sehun yang ada di luar.

Luhan menggeleng, "biarkan saja. Biar dia tahu kau milikku…"

"Sayang…" Sehun memperingati. Luhan tidak mengindahkannya dan lanjut memakan makan siangnya dengan senyum geli yang terpatri.

..

**[Sementara itu di meja sekretaris Kang]**

"Sekretaris Kang! Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa _progress_-mu sudah lebih baik dalam menggoda Oh _Sajangnim_?" tanya Kim Yerim, karyawan internal di sana.

"Diamlah Yerim, aku menyerah… ugh… aku malu sekali."

"_Waeyo_? Ada masalah?"

"Kau tahu? Kekasih Oh _Sajangnim_ datang, aku mana mungkin bisa menyainginya. Ia sangat cantik dan juga baik…" lemasnya.

Mata Yerim membulat, "ah… pantas saja! Berarti wanita yang tadi itu kekasih Oh _Sajangnim_? Memang cantik sih… tapi Sekretaris Kang, kau jangan menyerah, modal cantik–"

"Berhenti! Tidak hanya cantik dan baik, bahkan ia sepertinya adalah calon dokter. Ia tadi menolongku…" Seulgi tampak semakin frustasi.

Yerim diam seribu bahasa, "yah… benarkah?"

"Aku malu sekali…"

"Kalau begitu, cari target lain saja! Aku pikir Taeyeong-_ssi_, asisten Oh Sajangnim cukup keren. Dekati saja…" Yerim memulai mengompori temannya.

"Kau saja sana! Aku masih syok."

Yerim mengangkat kedua bahunya, "benarkah kau tidak mau? Ya sudah aku saja~" ucapnya lalu pergi dari hadapan Seulgi.

Sungguh karyawan yang bersemangat… dalam mencari jodoh. Hahaha.

**.**

**.**

Sore ini, Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya. Seperti biasa ia mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Irene, sedangkan dua temannya yang lain ada di kelas berbeda.

"Luhan_nie_, kau ikut kan malam ini?" tanya Irene.

Luhan mengangguk," tentu saja. Krystal bisa memusuhiku seminggu jika tidak ikut merayakan ulang tahunnya." Luhan bergidik saat membayangkannya.

Irene tertawa, "ia selalu begitu. Lalu, rencana kita?"

"Aku sudah paham. Sehun juga sudah sampai, aku bisa memintanya untuk mengantarku…"

Irene mengangguk, "baguslah! Jangan lupa kirim pesan pada Krystal."

"Tentu…"

"Luhan_nie_…"

"Hm?" respon Luhan, ia memerhatikan temannya itu yang terlihat ragu-ragu. "_Wae?_"

Irene menggeleng, "_aniya_…"

"Ishh… kau ini kebiasaan sekali. Menyebalkan!" sungut Luhan.

Irene memeluk Luhan dengan gemas, "kau imut sekali… nanti aku beritahu."

"Janji?"

Irene mengangguk, "tentu!"

Rencana yang dilakukan ketiga wanita cantik itu sebenarnya adalah membuat _surprise party_ untuk Krystal yang sedang berulang tahun. Rencananya, Luhan akan mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia tidak bisa ikut dan ditengah-tengah acara, Luhan akan datang sambil membawa kue. Ya, begitulah bagaimana Luhan saat ini sedang sedikit cekcok dengan kekasihnya.

"Sehun!"

"_Gwaenchanha_ Lu, aku bisa menunggumu…"

"Kau harus pulang! Besok pagi bukannya kau ada rapat?"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu tidak penting. Kau bisa kelelahan jika menungguku, Sehun-_ah_. Aku mohon pulang saja, _ne_? Aku janji akan pulang dengan taksi–"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan menunggu–"

Tok. Tok.

Luhan menurunkan kaca mobil saat melihat Yoona di sana. "Selamat malam Sehun," sapa Yoona.

Sehun tersenyum, "selamat malam."

"Luhan, _kkajja_…" ajak Yoona.

"Pergilah Lu, aku menunggu di sini–"

"Sehun-_ah_!" kesal Luhan.

Sepertinya Yoona tahu situasi ini. Pasti kekasih Luhan tidak mau membiarkan Luhan pulang sendiri dan Luhan tidak menginginkan itu. Huuff… ini memang sering terjadi dan jujur saja ia agak kerepotan dengan pasangan ini kkkk.

"Sehun… _gwaenchanhayo_, aku akan mengantar Luhan, lagipula arah rumah kami kan searah."

"Tidakkah itu merepotkanmu, Yoona?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Jangan khawatir, kekasihmu ini aman bersama kami!"

Setelah menimbangnya akhirnya Sehun menyetujuinya. "Kalau begitu hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai di rumah," ucap Sehun pada Luhan.

"Hm." Jawab Luhan singkat lalu keluar dari mobil membawa kuenya.

Sehun melihat kedua wanita itu masuk ke kafe, "apa aku keterlaluan?" gumam Sehun. Lalu ia meninggalkan parkiran dan pulang.

**.**

**.**

Acara kejutan untuk Krystal berjalan sukses dan mulus. Seperti janjinya, Yoona mengantar Luhan sampai rumah. Setelah melihat mobil Yoona menghilang di tikungan, Luhan membuka gerbang rumahnya. "Hm? Mengapa terbuka? Apa _Baba _tidak jadi ke luar kota?" gumam Luhan. Ada yang aneh, meski begitu, rumahnya tetap terlihat gelap, hanya lampu tamanlah yang hidup. Setelah menguncinya kembali, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah.

Saat sampai di teras, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan terpaku dengan seseorang yang terlihat samar diantara sinar bulan yang redup. Ia sedikit takut, kakinya otomatis melangkah mundur, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan suaranya tidak keluar saat ia ingin berbicara.

"Luhan… kau sudah kembali?"

'_Suara ini…'_

Luhan terkejut saat seseorang itu memeluknya dengan erat. Ia sangat hapal sentuhan ini, bahkan postur tubuh yang memeluknya, ia sangat tahu. "Luhan… aku merindukanmu."

"Jo-Jongin?"

"Luhan… bisakah kau kembali padaku? Aku masih sangat mencintaimu…" ucap Jongin dengan nada frustasinya.

Luhan mencoba melepas Jongin yang mendekap erat tubuhnya. "Jongin, jangan seperti ini–"

"–tidak! Aku tidak bisa melepasmu lagi, Luhan! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Bukankah kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Jongin, hentikan! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir… aku mohon jangan seperti ini."

"Tapi kau bilang, kau masih mencintaiku Luhan…" lirih Jongin.

Luhan terdiam, tidak lagi mencoba mendorong Jongin menjauh darinya. "Kau sepertinya bisa membuktikannya sendiri. Apa kau bisa mendengar detak jantungku?"

Jongin mendengarnya, detak jantung Luhan tidak seperti yang dahulu, saat mereka masih bersama. "Luhan…"

"Jantungku tidak lagi berdebar untukmu, Jongin-_ah_. Bukankah kau juga begitu? Mengatakan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku, tetapi sepertinya hatimu tidak selaras dengan ucapanmu..."

"Luhan–" Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata tidak percayanya.

"…semua sudah berlalu, aku sudah sepenuhnya merelakanmu. Apa kau berharap aku terus berada di bayang-bayangmu? Kau tahu betapa menyakitkannya? Aku berada dalam situasi sulit saat itu dan saat aku sudah berhasil pergi darimu, kau ingin aku kembali. Kau benar-benar egois, ya kan Kim Jongin?" lanjut Luhan.

"Pergilah… putusnya hubunganmu dengan tunanganmu tidak memberikan perubahan apapun pada kita." Luhan menatap Jongin dingin, lalu ia melewatinya begitu saja.

Jongin menggerakkan tangannya, meraih tangan dingin Luhan dengan cepat. "Luhan–"

"–_aku kira itu sudah cukup jelas bukan, Kim Jongin? Berhentilah bersikap seperti kau adalah korban!"_

Luhan dan Jongin sontak menoleh ke arah suara. Di antara cahaya remang rembulan, Sehun muncul begitu saja. Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin maju dan mendekat pada keduanya. Tangannya dengan lembut menarik kekasihnya hingga terlepas dari Jongin. "…dan jangan menyentuh calon istri orang lain seenaknya."

Mata Luhan membulat, "Se-Sehun…"

Terluka, itulah yang terpancar dari sorot mata seorang Kim Jongin. Ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa wanita yang ia pikir selalu berada di sisinya, ternyata sudah tidak di sana, entah sudah berapa lama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Kyungsoo, tapi jika kau berencana membuatnya hancur maka kau sudah berhasil."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "bahkan dia yang memutuskannya sendiri…"

Sehun menarik kerah Jongin, "berhentilah melarikan diri! Hadapi tanggungjawabmu, sialan!" bentaknya.

"Sehun-_ah_…" Luhan menahan lengan Sehun dengan lembut. Ia tahu betapa marahnya kekasihnya itu pada Jongin, tetapi perkelahian tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

"Kyungsoo, dia… tidak menerimaku lagi…" lirih Jongin.

Sehun menghempas tubuh Jongin begitu saja. "Bukan berarti kau harus menuruti perkataannya kan?! Tunjukkan ketulusanmu padanya, pecundang!"

"Jika saja kau bukan ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!" ucap Sehun.

Tubuh Jongin menegang, apa ini? Ia tidak pernah diberitahu sebelumnya mengenai hal ini dan juga Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat itu. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo ada di rumahku, sebaiknya kau bicara padanya. Aku akan mengantarmu…" ucap Sehun dingin. Ia membawa Luhan bersamanya, tidak sedetikpun ia berniat melepaskan genggamannya pada Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**[Kaisoo _Side Story_]**

Malam itu, setelah pertemuan keluarga Kim dan keluarga Do, Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumah. Pertemuan keluarga itu membahas mengenai pernikahan mereka, Jongin merasa dirinya sudah muak dengan hubungan yang tidak didasari oleh cinta ini. Ia juga percaya bahwa Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar mencintainya, mungkin karena perintah dan kebiasaan membuat Kyungsoo bersikap biasa saja. Ya, ia pikir seperti itu.

Sampai, mobilnya berhenti di sebuah bar elit di kawasan Gangnam. Jongin yang merasa frustasi karena tidak memiliki kuasa untuk membatalkan pertunangannya, memilih membuang segala pikirannya dengan alkohol. Ia mabuk, sangat mabuk. Ia juga tidak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sampai terengah-engah hanya untuk menjemputnya dan mengarungi lautan orang-orang yang bergerak bak cacing kepanasan serta menahan segala aroma asap rokok dan juga alkohol.

Malam itu, tanpa sadar Jongin melakukannya, meluapkan segala frustasi dan kerinduannya akan Luhan pada tunangannya, Kyungsoo. Bisa saja Kyungsoo menolak semua perbuatan Jongin padanya, tetapi ia hanya gadis yang dipenuhi rasa cinta pada pria yang tidak bisa ia miliki seutuhnya. Jadi, Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan pria yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Ia pikir, ia bisa merasa bahagia jika Jongin benar-benar memilikinya. Awalnya ia memang merasakan kebahagiaan itu, meski perlakuan Jongin tidak begitu lembut, tapi ia senang bisa menyalurkan rasa cintanya.

Awalnya saja, hingga di akhir, sebelum mereka terlelap kata-kata yang Jongin ucapkan membuatnya terluka dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Luhan… aku mencintaimu"

Itu adalah kalimat yang benar-benar tak termaafkan. Semalaman Kyungsoo menangis dan hingga akhirnya ia terlelap. Pagi harinya, ia menemukan Jongin dalam keadaan kacau, terlihat bahwa pria itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hingga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang berat baginya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi pada kita, jangan khawatir. Setelah ini, aku akan membebaskanmu, pergilah… aku akan meminta pada orangtua kita agar pernikahan kita dibatalkan."

Setiap kata itu membuat hati Kyungsoo hancur berkali-kali. Jongin, tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu, dan pergi begitu saja. Ia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan, tetapi ia sudah tidak bisa menatap Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu bingung saat itu.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Kyungsoo berhasil meminta para orangtua untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Saat itu, Kyungsoo baru mengetahui bahwa ia mengandung. Jika selama bertahun-tahun hanya satu pria yang berada di dekatnya, tidak ada kandidat lain, ia tahu siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Namun, ia tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk menahan Jongin bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hiyahiyaaa gimana-gima****na? Hahaha**

**Seperti****nya cerita i****ni hampir berada di pe****nghuju****ng jala****n kkk atau belum, hayoo. Dah lah ya****ng pasti tu****nggui****n chapter sela****njut****nya ajaya ^^ makasi ya****ng udah pada setia me****nu****nggu :)**

**..**

**Balasa****n review**

**#xxizy: untu****ng aku suka****nya #dirumahaja hihihi. "Yah... udah lama gak ketemu, gima****na do****ng?"-Oh Sehu****n. Pasti sema****ngat ^^ Terharu deh ada ya****ng ****nu****nggui****n sampe ketidura****n**** hiks :"**

**#na****nima999: pertama ****ngelakui****n Sehu****n khilaf ta****npa pe****ngama****n, tapi Luha****n****nya buka****n di**** masa subur kok. Sela****njut****nya te****ntu aja Sehu****n lebih hati-hati dong kayak pke pengaman kkk. Kamu ****nih harus didetail-i****n ya hihihi**

**#LuVe94: Oh Sehu****n gak bablas gak seru *eh ehehehe. Mari kita doaka****n Jo****ngi****n biar sadar kkk. Kamu tuh peramal apaya? kkk. Tauu aja mau ada update-a****n di ta****ngg****gl 20 kkk, yadeh aku kasi spoiler tuh hihihi. Fighti****ng!**

**..**

**Sekia****n****n semua****nya, sampai jumpa lusa ^^**

**Gamsaham****nida**

***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	11. Chapter 11 END

**Hello~**

**Im back, maaf banget gak posting sesuai jadwal TT**

**Langsung ajaya...**

** Enjoy! Sorry for typo ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Zimzalabim!**

**Bagian XI: Mantra Takdir**

**.**

**.**

"_**Jika sihir itu ada, maka setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan bagaikan mantra penenang bagiku"**_

**…**

"Sehun-_ah_…"

Setelah membiarkan Jongin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun tidak menunggu keduanya selesai berbicara. Ia membawa Luhan ke lantai dua, ke kamar yang biasa Luhan tempati jika menginap.

"Sehun-_ah_."

"Sehun–"

Berapa kali Luhan sudah memanggil kekasihnya itu, tetapi Sehun tidak juga merespon dan terus berjalan sambil membawa Luhan dalam genggamannya. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan saat ini, tetapi Sehun terlihat begitu resah. Semakin lama, genggaman Sehun semakin kuat.

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, bagai tersadar, Sehun berbalik menatap kekasihnya. "Ta-tanganku, sakit…"

"A-ah… _mi-mian_." Ucap Sehun lalu mengangkat tangan Luhan, melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat perlakuannya. "Apa sakit sekali?"

Luhan menarik tangannya membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Namun, Sehun merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan melingkupi dirinya. "Ada apa denganmu Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Luhan.

"_Mi-mian_–"

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya sendiri…" ucap Luhan, lalu ia menatap Sehun dengan lembut, "…kita bisa memikirkannya bersama Sehun-_ah_."

Sehun tentu saja tidak bisa memberitahu Luhan karena ia bisa saja membuat kekasihnya kecewa. Ia memang bodoh karena lagi-lagi meragukan Luhan. "…hanya, jangan pergi ke manapun."

"Hm?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

Sehun memeluk Luhan, "jangan pergi ke manapun. Tetaplah bersamaku."

Luhan tersenyum, "aku akan pergi ke manapun… asal itu bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke manapun jika petunjuk jalanku tidak bersamaku kan?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menatap mata kekasihnya dalam. "_Gomawo_, Lu…"

"Aku juga selalu berterima kasih padamu."

Tatapan keduanya menghangat, menyalurkan kehangatan dan cinta. Ketika kedua bibir mereka menyatu, saat itulah semuaya terasa nyata. Rasa cinta dan rasa takut akan kehilangan melebur menjadi satu dalam sentuhan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**[Tiga bulan kemudian]**

"_Luhann! Sehun sudah datang!" _

Suara lengkingan pria paruh baya, Yifan, menggema hingga kamar Luhan di lantai dua. Luhan sendiri sedaritadi terlihat cemas. Ia sudah siap, semua pakaian dan kebutuhannya juga sudah siap, hanya hatinya yang belum siap. Melintasi lautan menggunakan benda yang bergerak di udara benar-benar membuat Luhan khawatir.

Luhan, sudah menyelesaikan sarjananya dan kemarin upacara kelulusannya pun sudah dilaksanakan. Baru saja teman-temannya pulang setelah menginap dan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di kamarnya. Hari ini, Luhan dan Sehun akan pergi ke Jepang, karena besok pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan dilaksanakan.

Kemarin Luhan tidak sempat datang ke upacara pernikahan mereka karena sibuk mengikuti upacara kelulusan, jadi jika ia tidak menghadiri satupun rangkaian acara mereka, Luhan merasa tidak enak. Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo adalah bagian keluarga Sehun, jadi Luhan pikir harus datang.

Tak lama, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Luhan tidak menyadarinya karena ia sendiri sedang sibuk dengan kecemasannya.

Ceklek.

"Sayang? Sudah siap–" Sehun melihat kekasihnya itu duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mendekat pada Luhan. "Kau baik, Lu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan baru menadari jika kekasihnya itu sudah datang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan cemas, "tidak." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Atau kita batalkan saja? Kita bisa menghadiri acara di Korea bulan depan."

Luhan menggeleng, "aku tidak ada waktu, setelah ini jadwalku padat sekali." Benar, Luhan memang harus menjalani kelanjutan karirnya.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu berjongkok di hadapannya, "_jja_… kalau begitu kau harus kuat. Percayakan saja padaku, hm?"

Luhan terlihat ragu, tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk, "hm…"

"Ayo berangkat, apa koper ini sudah berisi semua kebutuhan kita?" tanya Sehun.

"Hm, milikmu juga sudah." Jawab Luhan.

"Baguslah. _Kkajja _kita pamitan."

**.**

**.**

**[Tokyo, Jepang]**

Sehun membaringkan Luhan di ranjang sesampainya di kamar mereka. Ia duduk di samping Luhan dan merapikan rambut kekasihnya yang terasa basah oleh keringat. Wajah Luhan masih terlihat pucat, meski tidak separah sebelumnya. Jika bisa, ia ingin mengambil fobia Luhan. Melihat kekasihnya seperti ini membuat Sehun khawatir. Sehun mengatur pendingin ruangan agar tidak terlalu dingin lalu menarik selimut untuk Luhan.

"Cepat pulih, sayang…" gumam Sehun lalu mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Luhan.

Hotel tempat mereka menginap adalah hotel yang sama dengan tempat diadakannya pesta pernikahan. Acara diadakan besok sore dan seharusnya mereka hanya perlu menginap setelah acara selesai, tetapi Sehun tidak bisa melakukan itu karena kondisi Luhan yang selalu _drop_ setelah penerbangan. Jadi Sehun sudah memberitahu keluarga besarnnya bahwa ia berangkat terlebih dahulu.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Matanya menangkap kekasihnya yang sudah mulai tidur dengan kebiasaan buruknya. Lihat saja, saat ini selimut yang menghangatkan Luhan sudah sebagian terjatuh dari ranjang, Luhan sendiri sudah tidak menjadikan bantalnya sebagai alas kepala. Sehun terkadang takjub bagaimana bisa Luhan tidur dengan berputar seperti itu, hahaha.

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara, lalu dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya. Setelah itu, ia naik ke ranjang dan membenarkan posisi tidur Luhan yang sudah tidak karuan. "Mau bagaimana lagi kan?" gumam Sehun. Ia ikut masuk ke selimut dan berakhir memeluk kekasihnya agar bisa tidur dengan tenang.

..

Beberapa jam berlalu, langit kini sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menggelap. Luhan membuka matanya, pandangannya langsung disuguhi wajah tampan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. Ia tersenyum, sepertinya kebiasaan buruk tidurnya sudah membuat Sehun harus memeluknya.

Luhan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, akhirnya ia bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya ini dengan leluasa. Dasar, memangnya sudah berapa kali sih ia menatap wajah prianya sedekat ini? Tetap saja wajah Luhan selalu memerah saat menatapnya. _'Aku bisa gila… kenapa Sehun tampan sekali!'_ pekik Luhan dalam hati. Jika dipikir-pikir, bagaimana bisa pria yang dahulu hanya anak kecil dengan raut wajah datar, menjadi pria tampan dengan banyak ekspresi.

Sejak dahulu, Luhan tidak pernah menyukai Sehun, yah tentu saja karena Sehun menyebalkan baginya. Melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan selalu penasaran dan berharap lebih, tetapi nyatanya Sehun selalu melakukannya dengan wajah datarnya. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Luhan kesal. Mungkin kata 'menyukai' memang tidak pas untuk saat itu. Yaa… karena saat Luhan berada di usia yang tidak mengerti apa itu kata 'suka' untuk lawan jenisnya. Jika dipikirkan sekarang, saat dahulu Luhan selalu ingin menarik perhatian Sehun. Mungkin itulah mengapa Luhan merasa kesal saat Sehun menatapnya datar, namun, ia selalu merasa bahagia ketika melihat Sehun berekspresi padanya meski harus dimarahi terlebih dahulu.

Saat ini, ia sangat bersyukur dapat dipertemukan kembali dengan Sehun. Tangan Luhan terangkat, ia mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "_Saranghae_, Sehun_-ah_…" gumam Luhan.

"_Nado saranghae_, Wu Luhan…" suara serak Sehun terdengar.

Mata Luhan membulat, ia terkejut sekaligus merasa malu karena Sehun mendengar ucapannya. "Ka-kau sudah bangun Sehun-_ah_?"

"Siapa yang tidak bangun jika merasa ada bidadari yang menatapiku…" jawab Sehun, lalu perlahan ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

Sudah dipastikan wajah Luhan merah padam saat ini. "K-kau ini!" gagap Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh, "kenapa wajahmu seperti tomat begitu?"

Luhan merengut, "ini kan salahmu!"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?"

"Ish! Menyebalkan!" Luhan mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga membelakangi Sehun. Ia menutupi selimutnya hingga kepalanya.

"Lu… kemari." Pinta Sehun.

"Tidak!"

"Luhan…"

"…sayang? Kemari atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa mengikuti acara besok sore–" dengan cepat Luhan berguling kembali ke dekapan Sehun. Luhan mengintip dari balik selimutnya.

"Licik!" kesal Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, "kau imut sekali astaga!"

Luhan semakin menekuk wajahnya, dari dahulu hingga sekarang ada yang tidak berubah dari Sehun. Luhan selalu merasa Sehun menyebalkan, tetapi saat ini dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Lu… cepat siap-siap. Kita makan malam di luar,"

"Hm? Di mana?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum miring, "rahasia…" lalu setelahnya ia mencuri kecupan di bibir Luhan.

"_Ya! _Oh Sehun!" pekik Luhan.

"Ayolah Lu, aku hanya menciummu…" protes Sehun saat ia sudah berhasil kabur dari amukan kekasihnya. "…dandan yang cantik oke! Aku keluar sebentar…"

Luhan menahan senyumanya lalu memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas. "Dasar!"

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Luhan kini sampai di salah satu restoran yang sebelumnya sudah direservasi. Sebuah ruang VIP di restoran telah menjadi ruangan keduanya untuk makan malam.

"Whoaa… pemandangannya indah sekali!" Luhan terkagum dengan pemandangan malam hari dari jendela kaca di sana.

"Syukurlah jika kau suka…" ucap Sehun.

Sehun menarikkan kursi untuk Luhan dan langsung disambut senyuman oleh Luhan. "_Gomawo_…" ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menuju kursinya.

Makanan pembuka datang, para pelayan meletakkan makanan dan minuman di meja yang cukup luas itu. Meski begitu, jarak keduanya duduk tidak terlalu jauh karena Sehun tidak suka jika harus berjauhan dengan Luhan. Mereka makan dengan banyak berbincang, keduanya tertawa dan terlihat bahagia.

Setelah itu, makanan utama pun dihidangkan. Sehun merasa senang dan lega saat merasa Luhan sudah baik-baik saja, nafsu makannya pun baik. Terakhir, makanan penutup datang. Mereka makan dengan lebih santai sambil memandangi pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"Sehun_niee_…" panggil Luhan.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih, kau banyak mempersiapkannya untukku kan?"

Sehun tersenyum, "ini hanya sebuah kewajiban Lu."

"Banyak sekali kewajibanmu terhadapku, lalu apa kewajibanku?"

"Cukup terus bersamaku, menjadikanku yang pertama saat kau bahagia ataupun sedih, dan selalu mencintaiku. Itu saja…" jawab Sehun cepat.

Luhan tertawa, "hanya itu? Mudah sekali…"

"Tidak, ada satu lagi…"

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Lu… kau mau ke luar?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu…"

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya lalu memberikan tangannya pada Luhan. "Kau Tuan Putriku kan?"

Luhan menyambutnya dengan senyuman, "lalu… kau mau aku panggil Pangeranku?"

Sehun menggeleng geli, "tidak-tidak… aku adalah pria tampan."

Luhan berdecih, "percaya diri sekali. Sejak kapan Oh Sehun jadi senarsis ini?"

"Sejak bertemu denganmu lagi." Jawab Sehun cepat.

Luhan tertawa. "Tidak bisa dipercaya, astaga…"

Keduanya keluar, ke balkon yang memang disediakan bagi pelanggan VIP. Pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari benar-benar indah.

"Huahh… ini indah." Gumam Luhan sambil menerawang jauh.

Diam-diam Sehun mengeluarkan kotak beludru hitam, ia membukanya lalu memosisikan dirinya menghadap Luhan.

"Lu…" panggil Sehun.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun. "Hm?–" saat itu juga matanya membulat, napasnya seakan terhenti, dan disaat inilah Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana dalam merespon. Dua buah cincin berkilau itu bukanlah sebuah simbol sederhana, bukan?

"Luhan–"

"–Sehun…"

Sehun sedikit terkejut saat Luhan memotong ucapannya. Perasaan gugupnya seketika terbawa angin dingin yang berhembus. Ekspresi yang Luhan tunjukkan bukanlah sesuatu yang ia prediksi. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Apa ia salah dalam memutuskannya kali ini?

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "…Sehun-_ah, mi-mian_. A-apa kita bisa kembali sekarang?" Luhan memundurkan langkahnya, saat itu juga rasanya ia ingin menangis karena melihat respon Sehun yang membuat hatinya sakit. _'Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Wu Luhan?!'_ maki Luhan dalam hati. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan.

Sehun dengan cepat meraih tangan Luhan dan menahannya, "Lu… ke-kenapa?"

"A-aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Jawab Luhan tanpa menoleh pada Sehun.

Sehun menutup kotak cincinnya sedikit keras, menimbulkan suara yang membuat Luhan tersentak. Luhan semakin merasa bersalah.

Di perjalanan, keduanya tidak bersuara sama sekali. Luhan memutuskan untuk melihat jalanan dari kaca di sebelahnya, sedangkan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama ke kaca lainnya. Meski keduanya duduk berdampingan, tetapi mereka seperti tidak berada di satu tempat.

Sampai di hotel, Luhan membersihkan riasannya di depan meja hias, sedangkan Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Luhan merasakan menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. "Kau menyedihkan, Wu Luhan…" gumamnya sedih. "Bagaimana bisa kau sekejam ini pada Sehun…" Luhan menelusupkan wajahya ke kedua lengannya. "Bodoh…"

Sementara itu, di kamar mandi, Sehun membiarkan air dari shower membasahi rambut hingga kakinya. Rasanya begitu hampa saat Luhan bersikap seperti ini. Apa ini salahnya? Atau… seharusnya ia membicarakannya terlebih dahulu pada Luhan? Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. _'Seharusnya kau bisa lebih memikirkannya lagi, Sehun!'_ makinya. _'Tetapi… mengapa Luhan menolakku bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan apapun?'_

"Sial! Aku tidak tahu!" geramnya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun menemukan Luhan duduk sofa. Sepertinya Luhan sedang menunggunya.

"Sehun–"

"–_mian_ Lu… aku akan keluar sebentar. Kau tidurlah duluan…" ucap Sehun. Ia tidak tahu mengapa nada suaranya berubah dingin, sejak kapan? Apa karena dinginnya air? Entahlah, saat ini ia sedang butuh sendiri, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Setelah menyaksikan Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu, air mata Luhan jatuh begitu saja. Apa ia baru menyakiti Sehun, lagi? Apa rasanya sesakit ini? Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat, debaran jantungnya semakin kacau, isakan dalam ruangan sepi itu menggema. Sehun meninggalkannya dan semua adalah salahnya.

..

..

Sudah tiga jam sejak kepergian Sehun. Luhan sendirian berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tidur, namun yang ia lakukan sedaritadi hanyalah menutup mata dan berpindah posisi tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur, Sehun belum juga kembali. Ia mendadak khawatir.

Sementara itu Sehun ternyata berada di kamar sebelah. Sehun dan Luhan sebenarnya memesan dua kamar karena permintaan wajib _Baba_ Luhan, tetapi tentu saja mereka selalu menggunakan satu kamar saja. Di sinilah Sehun berakhir, duduk di tepian ranjang sambil memikirkan kejadian saat makan malam. Tirai jendela kaca itu ia biarkan terbuka, membiarkan matanya menatap gelapnya malam di sana.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, ini sudah larut, sepertinya ia terlalu lama pergi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Luhan. _'Mungkin Luhan sudah tidur'_ pikir Sehun. Benar saja, sesampainya di kamar, ia menemukan Luhan sudah berbaring di ranjang. Sehun berhenti di samping ranjang dan menatap punggung kecil Luhan. Ia ingin memeluk wanitanya, tetapi perasaan ditolak selalu menghantuinya. Kakinya menjauh dari sana, Sehun memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa kamar.

Sebenarnya Luhan menyadari saat Sehun masuk, ia menunggu dengan berpura-pura sudah tidur. Dengan harapan yang besar, ia menunggu Sehun untuk tidur di sebelahnya, namun sepertinya itu tidak terkabul. Perlahan Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, hatinya berteriak sakit saat melihat Sehun memilih untuk tidur terpisah darinya.

Air mata Luhan mengalir, semakin deras, dan semakin ia menekan bibirnya agar tidak menimbulkan isakan yang memilukan. _'Apa Sehun membenciku?'_ pikir Luhan.

Luhan beranjak dari ranjang, ia menghampiri Sehun yang mungkin sudah tertidur. "Se–" suara Luhan menghilang, ia tidak sanggup bahkan untuk memanggil. Dengan air mata yang mengalir, Luhan menundukkan dirinya dan mencium tepat di bibir Sehun.

Sehun terlonjak dan membuka matanya. Ia terkejut melihat Luhan di sana, menciumnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Lu–mmpp…"

Luhan mendorong Sehun agar tetap berbaring, ia melangkahkan kakinya duduk di atas Sehun dan mencium Sehun dengan paksa. Sehun yang tidak mengerti, memegang kedua bahu Luhan dan mendorongnya dengan paksa hingga kedua bibir mereka terbebas. "Hh… Luhan! Ada apa denganmu–" Luhan tak mengindahkannya, ia kembali mendorong Sehun dan memaksanya untuk berciuman dengannya.

Sehun menangkap lelehan air mata di wajah Luhan, matanya membulat, _'dia menangis?'_ gumam Sehun dalam hati. Dengan satu dorongan Sehun berhasil membalikkan keadaan, ia membuat Luhan berada di kukungannya. "Luhan! Kenapa kau seperti ini?!" tanpa sadar Sehun membentak Luhan.

"Hiks…" Luhan menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Di saat seperti ini ia benci karena merasa lemah.

"Lu… jangan seperti ini. Kau kenapa?"

"Kau menolakku…" suara Luhan terbilang kecil, tetapi Sehun masih menangkapnya dengan jelas.

Sehun mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "apa maksudmu–"

"Kau menolakku! Kau membenciku kan? Kau bahkan tidak tidur di sampingku, kau menolakku saat aku menciummu, kau… hiks… jangan tinggalkan aku, Sehun-_ah_…"

Sehun tertegun, apa yang sudah ia lakukan sebenarnya? Pikir Sehun. "Luhan–"

"–aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun! Aku mencintaimu, ta-tapi… jika kau bermaksud melamarku… a-aku belum siap untuk itu. Banyak yang harus aku pikirkan, jadi Sehun–"

Sehun mengunci bibir Luhan dengan miliknya, ia melumat bibir mungil itu perlahan namun penuh penekanan. Ia tidak ingin mendengar lanjutannya, ia memang seegois itu, tetapi ia sadar telah membuat kesalahan. "Kau, kebiasaan sekali memotong ucapanku…" Gumam Sehun. Bibirnya bergerak turun ke leher jenjang Luhan dan menghisapnya kuat bagai vampir haus darah.

"Sehun!" Tangan Luhan berusaha mendorong Sehun darinya, namun sia-sia saja karena Sehun terlalu kuat.

Sehun menyingkirkan kedua tangan Luhan ke atas dan menguncinya dengan tangannya. "Kau itu milikku, Luhan! Apa perlu aku buktikan?" dalam sekali tarikkan Sehun berhasil merobek gaun tidur Luhan. Ia mengisap salah satu gundukkan putih di hadapannya dan memberikan bekas keunguan di sana. Tangannya yang bebas menarik turun bra Luhan dan menarik puncak payudara Luhan dengan kuat, ia tidak bermaksud, tetapi emosinya terlalu besar.

"Akhh! Sehun… sa-sakitt, hiks…"

Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya, "Lu… _mi-mianhae_…"

Luhan mencoba duduk, ia memeluk Sehun yang terlihat sama kacaunya dengan dirinya. "Hiks… Sehun-_ah_, _mianhae_. Aku menyakitimu lagi, maafkan aku…"

"Berhentilah menyelaku, Luhan… Maafkan aku karena kasar padamu dan juga maafkan untuk lamaran mendadak itu. Seharusnya aku membicarakannya dahulu padamu."

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak menolakmu saat kau mencoba melamarku. A-aku… aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana meresponmu. Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Mengingat _Baba_ akan sendirian saat aku menikah denganmu, lalu tujuanku yang belum sepenuhnya tercapai, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jika aku menikah sebelum semuanya terselesaikan, maka aku akan lebih sering meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kecewa disaat seharusnya aku melayanimu sebagai seorang istri. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu…"

Sehun merasa sedikit lega saat Luhan tidak bermaksud menolaknya. Benar, semua ini seharusnya dibicarakan baik-baik.

"Luhan… kau mau mendengarkanku?"

"Hm?" Luhan melepas pelukannya, matanya tertuju langsung pada kedua manik Sehun yang seakan menariknya.

"Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menjadi penghambat impianmu Lu. Gapailah semua yang kau inginkan. Soal _Baba_-mu, kau tidak perlu meninggalkannya, kau masih bisa bersamanya–"

"–lalu, kita akan tinggal bersama _Baba_?" tanya Luhan.

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti menyelaku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tinggal bersama siapapun…" wajah Luhan terlihat murung "…maka itu aku sudah membeli tanah yang bersebelahan dengan rumahmu, pembangunan akan dilakukan secepatnya."

"Kita bisa melakukannya secara perlahan, lakukan seperti biasa. Hanya saja aku menginginkan kau untuk tidak lagi menjadi kekasihku. Jadilah istriku, Luhan. Bahkan jika kau tidak memfokuskan dirimu sebagai seorang istri, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu…"

Luhan terdiam, apa Sehun sudah memikirkan segalanya? Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini karena semuanya hanya tertuju pada kebahagaiannya. Sehun benar-benar hanya memikirkannya. Sehun… sebenarnya apa yang membuat semua kata-kata pria ini begitu membuat Luhan tenang dan merasa bahagia?

"Sehun-_ah_…"

Sehun sedikit terkejut karena lagi-lagi Luhan menangis, dihadapannya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak setuju jika aku mengabaikanmu nanti, tapi… aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu."

Mata Sehun membulat, "Lu-Luhan–"

Luhan tersenyum, "hm… aku mau menikah denganmu."

Senyuman di wajah Sehun mengembang, semua emosinya menguap dengan cepat. Ia merogoh saku celananya, ia menunjukkan dua buah cincin yang sudah tidak lagi berada di kotaknya. "Ini…"

GREP!

Luhan dengan cepat memeluk Sehun, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu kokoh kekasihnya.

"Lu… kau tidak berniat menolakku memasangkan cincin ini kan?"

"Oh Sehun bodoh! Kau mau memasangkan cincin disaat kau sudah merobek gaunku? Kau… mesum sekali!"

Benar, ia melakukannya, Sehun terkekeh geli menyadarinya. "_Jja_…"

"Kyaa!"

Luhan memekik kala Sehun mengangkatnya dan menjatuhkannya ke ranjang, "…karena sudah terlanjur, kita buat ini jadi lamaran yang menggairahkan."

"Se-Sehun…"

Sehun menyambar bibir Luhan dengan tangannya yang sibuk menyematkan cincin ke jari Luhan.

"Huahh… kau gila" protes Luhan.

Sehun hanya tertawa, "giliranmu?" ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan cincin lainnya.

Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Sehun lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga Sehun berada di bawahnya. Luhan ragu, tentu saja ia merasa malu. Lagipula sebenarnya ini lamaran macam apa?!

Sehun tersenyum, "aku bantu…" ia mengangkat kepalanya, menjamah bibir Luhan dan entah kekuatan dari mana, akhirnya Luhan berhasil menyematkan cincin pada jari Sehun.

Kedua tangan mereka bertautan dan menggenggam satu sama lain, "tidakkah mereka cantik?" tanya Sehun.

"Hm…" Luhan mengangguk "…sangat cantik dan berkilau."

"Sehun–" Luhan terkejut saat posisi mereka kembali berbalik.

"Payudaramu juga cantik, mereka seperti memanggilku–"

"Sehun! Ja-jangan sekarang… besok kita ada acara… ah~"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku hanya ingin memanjakanmu saja." Sehun menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Oh astaga~"

Begitulah, lamaran yang dirancang dengan romantis akhirnya berubah menjadi lamaran yang erotis. Dasar Oh mesum Sehun ini. Hahaha.

**.**

**.**

Pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan dimulai. Saat ini Luhan masih bersiap di kamar, sedangkan Sehun berada di kamar lainnya. Ia tidak mau mengganggu Luhan. Satu jam berlalu, Sehun memencet bel kamar mereka.

"Sayang…" panggil Sehun setelah membuka pintu. Sehun mematung di tempatnya saat melihat wanitanya yang begitu memesona.

"Aku pastikan Kyungsoo akan kesal melihatmu, kau cantik sekali…"

"Jangan seperti itu, kau berharap kami kembali ribut?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Sehun tersenyum saat melihat kilauan diantara jari-jari Luhan. Ia merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat Luhan berada di ikatan yang sama dengannya.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, "Lu… bisa kau turunkan saja rambutmu?"

"Hah? Aku sudah lama menata rambut ini, Sehun! Jangan membuatku kesal…"

Sehun terkekeh, "_mian_… _kkajja _kita berangkat!"

"Hm…" Luhan merangkul lengan Sehun dan keduanya pun pergi dari kamar mereka.

..

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_, selamat atas pernikahanmu dan juga maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa hadir saat upacara pernikahan." Ucap Luhan.

"Ah, Luhan-_ssi_. Tidak masalah, Sehun _oppa_ sudah memberitahu."

"Hei, bisa kalian berbicara santai saja?" tegur Sehun.

"Hm… kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu _eonnie_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "tentu saja… Kyungsoo-_ya_."

"Waah…" Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan erat. "Sebenarnya pertama kali melihatmu, aku iri melihat _eonnie_ begitu cantik. Tapi… lupakan masalah itu…" Kyungsoo beralih menatap Sehun. "_Oppa_! kapan kau berencana menikahi Luhan _eonni_?"

Sehun tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengangkatnya. "Tidak bisa kau melihat ini?"

Kyungsoo mendadak heboh, "wah! Aku senang melihatnya!"

Sehun tertawa, "dasar!"

"Hei… kalian tidak melupakanku kan?" Jongin yang sedaritadi bersama mereka mulai angkat bicara.

"Selamat untukmu!" Sehun meninju bahu Jongin pelan.

"_Oppa_!" protes Kyungsoo yang melihat suaminya dianiaya. Oke Kyungsoo memang berlebihan, hahaha.

"_Thanks_" respon Jongin.

"Selamat untukmu juga, Jongin." Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum.

Jongin tersenyum, "hm… terima kasih Luhan."

..

Setelah pesta selesai, Luhan dan Sehun kembali ke kamar mereka. Baru saja Luhan melepas segala perhiasan yang menempel pada tubuhnya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sehun-_ah_, aku perlu mandi…"

"Kau… sudah membuatku marah, Nyonya Oh."

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengar Sehun menyebutnya begitu, ayolah mereka kan belum menikah.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk menurunkan rambutmu… aku jadi harus menatap tajam semua pria yang menatap padamu Luhan…"

"_Mi-mian_, tapi kita sepakati saja jika itu kewajibanmu oke."

Sehun menyeringai, "kalau begitu kau juga wajib untuk menanggung akibatnya."

"Kyaa! Oh Sehun bodoh!" pekik Luhan saat Sehun menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Oke baiklah kita tidak perlu tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan pada calon istrinya itu bukan? Kkkk.

Bagi Sehun, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat Luhan benar-benar menerimanya untuk menjaga wanitanya itu seumur hidup. Serta bagi Luhan, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat melihat Sehun tersenyum karenanya.

Sehun sempat berpikir, apakah mantra yang ia ucapkan saat mereka masih kecil memanglah membawa sebuah garis takdir bagi mereka. Lalu, bagaimana jika dahulu Sehun tidak pernah berniat untuk membuat Luhan menghentikan tangisannya? Mungkin saja saat ini ia masih hidup dalam dunia abu-abu dan _flat_-nya serta tidak pernah tahu bahwa dunia itu luas dan lebih berwarna.

Hanya sebuah kata "Zimzalabim!" dan dunia mu berubah secara perlahan, hingga akhirnya menyadarimu bahwa senyuman dari seseorang adalah mantra lainnya yang dapat mengubah seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fiuhhh~ akhirnya kelar juga cerita satu i****ni hihi. Makasi buat semua ya****ng sudah me****nduku****ng ya. Maaf kare****na me****ndadak dapet kerjaa****n TT jadi agak terbe****ngkalai deh cerita****nya :" seharus****nya i****ni update-a****n buat malam mi****nggu kemari****n, tapi baru bisa sekara****ng. Nah update-a****n u****ntuk ta****nggal 20 kemari****n mu****ngki****n bakal aku posti****ng besok ya (semoga ada waktu lua****ng) :)**

**I LOVE U GUYS!**

**..**

**Balasa****n review**

**#xxizy: happy e****ndi****ng ka****n ^^ hehehe. Semoga suka ya! Makasiii :***

**#Sarah: be****nar ^^ makasiii :***

**#****na****nima999: Jo****ngi****n ta****nggu****ngjawab kookk hihihi, kesia****n jadi badboy mulu kkk. Makasiii :***

**..**

**Sekia****n cerita kali i****ni**

**Gamsaham****nida**

***loveforHUNHAN yeyayy!**


	12. Chapter Bonus!

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for typo ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Zimzalabim!**

**"Mantra Dunia"**

**.**

**.**

"_**Jika sihir itu ada, maka setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan bagaikan mantra penenang bagiku"**_

**…**

"Sehun-_ah_… tu-tunggu dulu– nnh…"

"Tidak bisa, Lu. Aku terlalu merindukanmu…"

"Nnhh…"

Sehun baru saja kembali dari dinas luar kotanya. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka sudah menginjak tahun ketiga, tetapi keduanya masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Kini, Luhan sudah berhasil lulus dari residennya, menjadi dokter sekaligus seorang istri memanglah tidak mudah. Jadwalnya di rumah sakit seringkali diabaikan, meskipun ia sedang tidak ada jadwal, Luhan sering pulang-pergi ke rumah sakit jika ada hal darurat.

Terkadang Luhan sering merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan suaminya terlalu sering, tetapi Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"_Aku menikahimu bukan untuk protes atas segala impinmu Lu. Cukup dengan fakta kau adalah istriku itu sudah membuatku bahagia. Terlepas dari apa profesimu, aku selalu mencintaimu…"_

Yahh… begitulah kata-kata murahan ala Oh Sehun, salah satu pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan suami dari dokter Luhan. Memang hanya titel itu yang melekat pada Sehun, ia belum mendapat titel baru seperti 'Ayah dari…' begitulah. Hahaha.

"Sehunnhh!" Luhan memejamkan matanya, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya gemetar. Sentuhan lembut suaminya yang mempermainkan buah dadanya membuatnya menggila.

Pria yang baru saja pulang itu–bahkan ia belum membersihkan dirinya, meremas payudara istrinya dengan lembut sembari bibirnya yang memainkan puncak payudara lainnya. Lidahnya yang panas dan basah itu ia putarkan di sana, menekannya, lalu menjilatinya bagai ice cream, menekannya lagi, lalu dengan giginya ia sedikit menggigit gemas puncak payudara yang telah menegang itu.

"Sehunhh… kau– ahh!" Luhan memekik ketika Sehun menyedot payudaranya bak bayi kelaparan, disertai dengan tangan panasnya yang menarik putting lainnya.

"Bersihkan dirimu dahulu, Oh Sehun!" pekik Luhan yang menggunakan seluruh energinya untuk memaki suaminya yang sangat mesum dan tidak bisa mengontrol diri itu. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmuhh…"

"Kau bau, astaga!"

Seperti tidak mendengarnya, Sehun menghiraukan segala omelan istrinya. Ia semakin memojokkan istrinya ke dinding ruang tamu. Ya benar, saat Luhan membukakan pintu, si Sehun mesum itu langsung saja menerjang istrinya.

"Jangan di sana– mmhh~" tangan kekar Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya mengusap vagina Luhan dari luar dalamannya. Ia bisa merasakan istrinya itu mulai terangsang karena rasanya basah di sana. Ia semakin menekan jarinya, menusuk-nusuk lubang di balik dalaman basah itu dengan cepat.

Luhan meremas kemeja Sehun dan sekuat tenaga menahan kakinya yang terasa lemas bagai jelly. Rasanya semakin panas dan gila, segala sengatan listrik terasa di sekujut tubuhnya. Ditambah suaminya ini sepertinya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Tangan Sehun semakin gencar di bawah sana, kini tangannya sudah menyelinap masuk ke dalaman Luhan dan memainkan klitoris tegang istrinya.

"Sehunh…haa~ ahh!"

Cairan panas akhirnya mengalir deras dari dalam Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum senang melihatnya. Sebagian kerinduannya terobati dengan melihat Luhan yang tak berdaya digenggamannya.

BRUK!

Kaki Luhan tidak berdaya, ia memang selalu tidak akan berdaya jika suami mesumnya itu telah melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya.

"_Yeobo_… temani aku mandi, hm?" bisik Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab, napasnya masih terengah dan pasrah begitu saja saat suaminya menggendongnya ke kamar mandi.

Sehun yang berhasil melepas seluruh kain yang melekat pada dirinya dan juga Luhan, langsung memojokkan Luhan di bawah shower. Ia memutar kran dan air hangat begitu saja menyentuh tubuh mereka dengan lembut. Dengan penuh penekanan, kedua bibir mereka saling hisap dan saling menimbulkan bunyi yang mengundang libido keduanya. Lidah mereka saling bersilat dan saling serang satu sama lain.

"Mmhh…"

Tubuh Luhan terlonjak saat sebuah benda keras dan panas menyentuh pahanya. Sehun tersenyum dan menatap mata Luhan dengan dalam, "sudah berapa kali penisku menyentuhmu, tetapi tetap saja kau terkejut."

Wajah Luhan memerah, selain karena hangatnya air yang mengalir dan penis suaminya yang panas, ia merasa malu karena mendengar ocehan yang vulgar itu.

"Shhh…ahh…"

Sehun mengerang saat jari-jari Luhan menyentuh miliknya. "Jangan berkata begitu, Tuan Oh…" bisik Luhan sambil menggerakkan tangannya memijat lembut milik suaminya.

"Hmmh… kalau begitu, maafkan aku Nyonya Oh. Ahh Lu! Sial kau pandai sekali–" Sehun mendekap Luhan erat, tangan-tangan kecil istrinya itu mamainkan miliknya dan kedua bola kembar di bawah sana dengan lincah.

"Berbalik, aku sudah tidak kuat!"

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan dan mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang dunianya. Dalam satu dorongan…

"Anngghh!" Luhan merasakan bawahnya begitu penuh dan sesak.

"Luhh… aku mencintaimu…" Sehun memulai gerakkannya di bawah sana. Desahan demi desahan terdengar dari bibir mungil istrinya. Semakin mendekat dengan puncaknya, bibir Sehun mulai mengecupi leher belakang Luhan, terus ke pundak mulusnya, lalu turun ke punggung atasnya. Menjilatinya tanpa melewatinya seincipun.

"Sehun-ah… hhh…ah…ha~"

"Sayang tunggu… bersamaa~"

Hujaman terakhir yang begitu kuat membuat Luhan tersentak dan saat itu di dalamnya terasa hangat.

..

Setelah ronde pertama itu, pasangan itu kini tengah berendam menggunakan wewangian yang membuat tubuh keduanya rileks. Sehun merentangkan tangannya di pinggiran _bathtub_ dan membiarkan Luhan bersandar di sana.

"Sayang… jangan tidur di sini, kau bisa sakit…" Sehun memberitahu. Kebiasaan Luhan adalah tidur di manapun saat lelah.

"Jika aku tertidur di sini, itu salahmu…" gumam Luhan masih memejamkan matanya.

Sehun terkekeh geli, "daripada tidur, mau aku buat kau mendesah?" goda Sehun.

"Dasar Oh mesum Sehun ini…" gerutu Luhan.

"Lu…"

"Hm?"

"Kau sibuk ya di rumah sakit?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan membuka matanya, ia menatap suaminya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Hm? _Wae?_"

"Tidak, jika kau masih sibuk sebaiknya nanti saja aku mendiskusikannya."

"Hah?" Luhan semakin tidak mengerti. "Bicarakan sekarang!" pinta Luhan.

"Sudah dua tahun, apa kita bisa memiliki anak sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, wajahnya memerah. "Se-Sehun…"

"_Mian… gwaenchanha_ jika–"

Luhan menarik kepala Sehun padanya dan mencium bibir suaminya. Ia tersenyum, "bukankah sudah kesepakatan? Setelah aku menyelesaikan masa residenku, kita bisa memiliki anak. Dan... aku sudah lulus!"

Mata Sehun membulat, "be-benarkah? Sejak kapan?"

"Hmmm… seminggu yang lalu?"

"Hei… kau licik sekali. Mengapa baru mengatakannya?" protes Sehun.

"Kau bisa terlalu semangat untuk membuat anak kalau aku memberitahu. Dasar, aku lulus tapi suamiku tidak tahu… sedih sekali~" Luhan mulai merajuk.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya agar aku dimaafkan?" tanya Sehun, suaranya mulai memberat dan tatapannya berubah mengerikan. Bagai serigala yang menatap mangsanya.

"Ba-bagaimana aku tahu…" jawab Luhan tergagap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… aku akan memberikan anak untukmu–"

"Kyaa! Oh Sehun!" Luhan berteriak saat Sehun mengangkatnya dari dalam _bathtub_. Sepertinya agenda Sehun untuk membuat anak akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

**.**

**.**

Matahari kini sudah menyorot tajam, menembus _gorden_ kamar milik pasangan suami istri yang masih terlelap dengan saling berpelukan itu. Sang suami, Sehun membuka matanya dan mengerjap perlahan, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Ia tersenyum mendapati istrinya masih terlelap. Tangannya meraih nakas di sebelah ranjang, mencari ponselnya. Benar ini hari Minggu, tentu saja tidak ada satu pun pesan masuk seperti biasanya. Sehun meninggalkan ponselnya dan kembali memeluk Luhan.

"Sayang…" panggil Sehun. "Sayang bangun, sudah siang. Kau perlu sarapan."

Tunggu, Sehun menyadari sesuatu, sepertinya sang istri terlihat tidak sehat seperti biasanya. Wajah Luhan terlihat pucat. "Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luha bergerak di tempatnya, "engg…"

"Sehun_nie_… kepalaku sakit. Rasanya lemas sekali…" adu Luhan masih dengan mata tertutup.

Sehun memeriksa dahi Luhan, tidak panas, sepertinya bukan demam. "Kalau begitu ayo ke rumah sakit, kau bisa bangun?"

Luhan menggeleng, "_ani… gwaenchanha_. Jika aku makan dan meminum vitamin, aku akan kembali pulih."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama," pinta Luhan.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku siapkan sarapan." Ucap Sehun.

..

Sehun selesai membuat sarapan mereka, ia sedikit bangga dengan hasilnya. "Tidak terlalu buruk," kekeh Sehun. Lalu ia berjalan ke kamar, bermaksud membangunkan Luhan.

"Hoek…"

"Hooek, uhuk! Hoek!"

Sehun terkejut mendengar suara dari kamar mandi, dengan sigap ia berlari dan sedikit mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. "Luhan! Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk di dekat kloset. Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat pucat.

"Rasanya mual sekali, apa karena aku tidak makan seharian kemarin?" gumam Luhan lemah.

"Astaga kau ini. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!–"

Luhan menggeleng, sebelum berhasil mengucapkan sesuatu ia tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri.

"Luhan! Lu! Hei, sayang?– astaga…" Sehun panik, ia segera menggendong istrinya itu untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

..

**[Rumah Sakit]**

"Dokter Luhan hanya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak bekerja, itu wajar Tuan Oh, mengingat usia kandungannya memasuki hari ke tujuh. Sebaiknya Dokter Luhan jangan melakukan aktivitas berat–"

Sehun masih terdiam, ia sedang menganalisis apa yang dokter itu baru saja katakan. Apa ia melewatkan sesuatu? Apa ia salah dengar?

"Tuan Oh?"

"A-ah, maaf _seonsaengnim_. Ma-maksud Anda… istri saya sedang mengandung?" tanya Sehun masih tidak percaya.

Sang dokter tersenyum, "ya… apa sebenarnya kalian belum tahu?" tanyanya heran.

Sehun menggeleng, "Luhan tidak mengatakannya… tapi, sepertinya kami memang belum tahu."

Dokter itu pun tertawa, "kalau begitu… selamat ya Tuan Oh, Dokter Luhan tengah mengandung saat ini."

Senyum di wajah Sehun merekah, ia menyalami dokter tersebut. "_Gamsahamnida, seonsaengnim_. Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya.

Sang dokter mengangguk, "kalau begitu saya tinggal dahulu."

"Enggh… Sehun_nie_~" suara lemas Luhan membuat Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri istrinya setelah mengantar dokter keluar ruangan.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" Sehun dengan cepat memeluk istrinya lalu mencium keningnya lembut.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Luhan heran melihat suaminya seperti diliputi kebahagiaan.

Sehun tersenyum, "kau hamil, sayang. Kita akan segera memiliki anak. Terima kasih Lu…" Sehun kembali menciumi dahi Luhan berkali-kali.

"Hah?" respon Luhan kelewat singkat, tentu saja ia masih bingung saat ini.

"Dokter berkata bahwa kau kelelahan karena kau sedang mengandung. Usianya sudah seminggu."

"A-apa itu benar?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. Sontak Luhan tersenyum bahagia, ia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan satu bulir air matanya yang terjatuh.

"Mengapa menangis?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap air mata Luhan yang bebas.

Luhan menggeleng, "aku hanya bahagia. Akhirnya aku bisa memberikannya, apa yang kau inginkan sejak lama."

"Lu… jangan seperti itu. Kita berdua menginginkannya, memang tidak mudah untuk menundanya, tetapi aku senang semuanya berjalan dengan rencana kita."

Luhan mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah tidak mengonsumsi obatnya sejak dua bulan yang lalu…"

Sehun awalnya terlihat terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum, "kau ini… tidak heran jika ternyata kau sudah hamil…"

"…maafkan aku karena membuatmu lelah semalaman," sesal Sehun.

Luhan memegang kedua sisi wajah Sehun dengan tangannya, "tidak ada yang tahu kan?"

"Hm… maaf ya _baby-Appa_" Sehun terlihat berbicara dengan perut Luhan yang masih terlihat rata. "Cepatlah besar, agar bisa melihat _Eomma _dan _Appa_, oke…" kemudian ia mencium perut Luhan.

Luhan tertawa geli. "Dia masih sangat kecil, Sehun-_ah_."

**.**

**.**

**[7 bulan kemudian]**

Hari ini, Sehun dengan penuh penyesalan harus meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang berbadan dua itu. Ia harus terbang ke Prancis siang ini, jika sekedar luar kota mungkin Sehun akan turut serta membawa istrinya itu, tetapi jika harus menaiki pesawat tentu saja ia tidak akan menyarankan Luhan untuk ikut.

"Sayang, maaf ya aku harus pergi." Ucapan Sehun berkali-kali sejak kemarin, sampai membuat Luhan bosan mendengarnya.

"_Gwaenchanha_ Sehun_nie_, kami akan baik-baik saja." Luhan meyakinkan. Ia menutup koper yang akan dibawa Sehun. "Ini sudah semua… kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal kan? Berkas-berkasmu?"

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mengusap perutnya yang besar, "tidak. _Gomawo eomma_~" bisik Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum, "cepat pulang…"

"Hm, aku akan pulang lusa." Lalu Sehun berpindah ke hadapan Luhan dan sedikit merunduk, menatap perut Luhan.

"Kalian… jaga _eomma _dengan baik ya." ucap Sehun lalu mencium dua kali di perut Luhan.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, _Appa_. Cepat berangkat," kekeh Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, "hm… jangan terlalu lelah." Lalu Sehun mencium Luhan di bibirnya.

Setelah mengantar suaminya ke depan rumah hingga menghilang dengan mobilnya, Luhan yang hendak masuk kembali berbalik ketika suara tiga orang yang sangat ia hapal terdengar.

"Luhaann!"

Ya, mereka adalah teman Luhan. Irene, Yoona, Krystal, teman satu perkuliahan Luhan itu datang tepat setelah Sehun pergi. Irene kini menjadi dokter anak yang sukses, meski ia belum menikah. Krystal, ia menjadi dokter umum dan sebentar lagi akan menyelenggarakan pernikahannya. Yoona sendiri memilih menjadi dosen di salah satu fakultas kedokteran ternama di Korea, ia juga sudah menikah dengan pengusaha tersohor.

Yoona datang dengan menggandeng anak perempuannya yang masih berusia satu tahun. Gadis kecil yang memiliki wajah menyerupai ibunya itu tersenyum manis ketika memanggil Luhan. "Luhan _imo_!" pekiknya lucu.

"Aaa~ Hyena-_ya_… apa kabar cantik?" tanya Luhan sumringah. Ia memeluk anak temannya itu dengan gemas.

"Luhan, kau sendirian?" tanya Yoona.

Luhan mengangguk, "hm, Sehun baru saja pergi dinas."

"Pantas saja suamimu itu menghubungi kami." Kekeh Krystal.

"Sehun?" tanya Luhan yang langsung dianggukki ketiganya. _'Dasar Sehunnie'_ kekeh Luhan dalam hati.

"Ayo masuk, tidak baik ibu hamil terus berada di udara dingin." Ajak Irene sambil merangkul lengan Luhan.

"Irene-_ah_, aku dengar kau putus dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Luhan.

Irene tertawa, "pria masih banyak di luar sana Luhan_nie_~ aku akan mencarinya lagi."

"Lihatlah, kapan kau akan menikah kalau begitu!" hardik Yoona.

"Luhan, sebaiknya kau nasihati Irene." Kekeh Krystal.

"Sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi pecinta pria." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir. Mendengar komentar Luhan, sontak ketiga temannya itu tertawa. Mereka pun masuk ke rumah dan menghabiskan waktu hingga tak terasa bahwa sudah cukup malam. Bahkan Hyena sudah tertidur di pangkuan Yoona.

"Luhan_nie_~ kami pergi dahulu ya." pamit Irene.

Luhan mengangguk, "hm, terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

Setelah ketiga temannya pergi, Luhan mendapat panggilan masuk dari Kyungsoo. "Hm, Kyungsoo-_ya?_..."

"…Kau di luar?"

Luhan kembali membuka pintu rumahnya dan terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo serta suami dan anak mereka, Kim Taeoh yang sudah berusia 3 tahun. Tetapi sepertinya Taeoh sudah tertidur karena berada di pundak Jongin.

"_Eonnie!_" pekik Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Kalian malam-malam kemari, ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Sehun _oppa_ bilang kau sendirian, jadi aku akan menemanimu. Jongin _oppa_ juga sudah memberi izin, ya kan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada suaminya.

"Hm… sebaiknya kau ditemani Kyungsoo saja, Luhan." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "dan sebaiknya wanita hamil berkumpul bersama kan?" kekehnya.

Mata Luhan membulat, "kau…" lalu ia tertawa tidak percaya, "…kalian memberi Taeoh adik ruapanya."

"…selamat Kyungsoo _ya_!"

"_Gomawoyo eonnie_!"

"_Kkajja_ kita masuk." ajak Luhan.

"Hm. _Byee oppa_!"

"Jangan begadang ya kalian! Tidak baik!" Jongin memperingati.

"Iya sayang! Cerewet sekali." Kekeh Kyungsoo. "Jangan lupa gantikan baju Taeoh, nanti."

"Iya sayang, jangan khawatir."

Kedua ibu hamil itu pun saling menemani, saling bercanda, dan akhirnya tertidur bersama di kamar Luhan. Tidak, sebenarnya tidak hanya berdua, Minseok, kakak Sehun datang satu jam setelah kedatangan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak hamil tentu saja, sudah cukup dua anak baginya, hahaha. Minseok sendiri mengajukan diri untuk menemani kedua ibu hamil itu. Ia merasa khawatir jika meninggalkan dua ibu hamil ini sendirian.

Dengan begini, Luhan tidak kesepian meski Sehun sedang tidak ada. Bahkan dalam mimpinya, ia merasa sangat bahagia karena Sehun merencanakan sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya aman. Jika sedari kecil Luhan selalu sendirian tanpa saudara (_Baba _dan _Mama_ Luhan adalah anak tunggal), saat ini ia memiliki banyak keluarga. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Sehun, tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo dan Minseok sudah dijemput suami mereka masing-masing. Seperti kemarin, tidak lebih dari 30 menit, Luhan sudah mendapat tamu lainnya. Kali ini, kedua mertua dan _Baba_-nya yang berkunjung.

"Luhan, sudah kau duduk saja bersama para kakek itu. Biar _eomma _yang menyiapkannya." Ucap Yixing, Sehun _eomma_, yang sedaritadi mencoba mengusir menantunya yang tengah hamil itu dari dapur.

"Mana bisa Luhan membiarkan _eomonim_ mengerjakannya sendiri. Tenang saja, si kembar juga akan membantu _halmoni_, ya kan sayang?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap pada perut besarnya.

Yixing tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut perut Luhan. "Kalian ini, terima kasih ya cucu-cucu _halmoni_ yang tampan dan cantik…"

"…tapi Luhan, kalau begitu kau duduk di sana dan bantu _eomma_ memotong ini. Jangan keluyuran!" perintah Yixing.

Luhan terkekeh, "_araseo eomonim_."

Para orangtua itu menemani Luhan seharian dan malamnya keluarga Sehun yang lain datang. Minseok datang bersama suami dan dua anaknya, bahkan orangtua Jongdae pun datang. Kyungsoo kembali berkunjung bersama suami dan anaknya. Orangtua Kyungsoo juga datang karena ibu Kyungsoo adalah adik dari Joonmyun. Terakhir, ketiga teman Luhan juga datang, Yoona datang bersama suami dan anaknya, tentu saja Krystal datang bersama kekasihnya, ditambah Irene datang bersama dengan pria–gebetan, barunya. Hahaha.

Rumah Luhan pun kini sangat ramai. Pesta kecil-kecilan itu pun mampu membuat Luhan tidak merasakan kesepian sama sekali.

"Ayo semuanya, kita bersulang!" sru Jongdae.

"Terima kasih kepada sponsor kita malam hari ini." kekeh Yixing.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "hm? Siapa yang _eommonim _maksud?" bisik Luhan pada mertuanya.

"Suamimu…" kemudian Yixing tertawa.

"Sehun, dasar…" kekeh Luhan.

'_Gomawo Sehunnie~'_

**.**

**.**

**[8 tahun kemudian]**

Sebuah keluarga tengah piknik bersama di taman…

"Sehan! Sayang jangan berlari, Lili bisa mengikutimu!" teriakan sang ibu membuat bocah laki-laki berusia 8 tahun itu berhenti berlari. Begitu juga adik kecilnya, Lilian, anak ketiga dari pasangan Sehun-Luhan, yang ikut berhenti dan menabrak kakak tertuanya itu.

Llilian, putri kecil berusia 4 tahun itu terjatuh dan bersiap berteriak. "Huaaa! _Eommaaa_!"

"Astaga Lili!" pekik Luhan saat menyadari putri kecilnya terjatuh. Ia hendak berlari menghampiri kedua anaknya, tetapi ia urungkan saat putra tertuanya memeluk Lilian dan membuat tangisannya berhenti.

"Ya ampun, kenapa Lilian suka sekali mengikuti Sehan sih?" kembaran Sehan, Sherin, yang sedaritadi duduk dengan nyaman sambil memakan rotinya, mulai mendumal.

"Sherin_nie_, panggil Sehan dengan _oppa_." Sehun mengingatkan anaknya.

Sherin menggeleng geli, "Sherin dan Sehan kan seumuran, bagaimana bisa Sherin memanggil Sehan dengan '_oppa_'? Yang ada Sherin ditertawai di sekolah."

Luhan kembali membawa dua anaknya, "ayo kita makan dahulu…"

"…Sherin bantu _eomma_ menyiapkannya." Ucap Luhan yang langsung dianggukki Sherin.

Lilian langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun dan duduk dipangkuan ayahnya itu. "_Appa_!" pekiknya.

"Uh, anak _Appa_ sudah berat sekali... Kau suka mengikuti Sehan _oppa_ ya?" Sehun menaik-turunkan Lilian dengan tangannya.

Lilian mengangguk, "Sehan _oppa_ bilang mau mengambil bunga di sana. Mau dibelikan ke Shelin _eonnie_ dan Lili."

"Hah?" Sherin menoleh pada Sehan, meminta penjelasan.

Sehan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Lili… masih kecil jangan suka berbohong."

Wajah Lilian merengut, "iiii~ Lili tidak bohong! Tapi bunganya tidak dapat kalena Lili jatuh,"

"Ya sudah, nanti _Appa_ ambilkan untuk _Eomma_, Sehan, Sherin, dan Lili, bagaimana?"

Lilian tersenyum senang dan melonjak-lonjak di pangkuan Sehun. "Assiikk!"

"_Appa_, jangan merebut ideku. Aku saja yang ambilkan." Protes Sehan.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan anak tertuanya itu. Oh Sehan, ia memiliki sifat yang tenang dan mengayomi. Yah meskipun ia terlihat cuek, tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat memerhatikan kedua adiknya.

"Di berikan bunga pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Oh Sherin, kembaran Sehan mulai angkat bicara. Sherin memiliki sifat yang cuek, ia tidak suka jika apa yang disenanginya diganggu. Ia kerap bertengkar dengan kembarannya karena menurutnya Sehan terlalu mencampuri urusannya.

"Hayo, Sehan, Sherin kalian kenapa? Bertengkar lagi?" tanya Luhan.

"_Aniyo, eomma_." Jawab Sherin.

"Kemarin ada anak laki-laki yang menembak Sherin. Ya… karena Sehan tidak suka padanya, Sehan tolak saja." Sehan menjelaskan dengan raut wajah santainya.

"Sehan!" kesal Sherin.

"Sherin, _Appa_ sudah bilang kan tadi?–"

Sherin berdiri, "Sherin tidak mau memanggil Sehan dengan _oppa_! Sherin benci Sehan! Appa juga!" kemudian Sherin berlari menjauh.

"Sherin!" Luhan menatap Sehun, lalu ia mengejar putrinya itu.

"Shelin _eonnie_ malah?" tanya Lilian takut.

"_Aniya_ sayang, Sherin _eonnie_ hanya pergi sebentar. _Jja_… ayo makan lagi." Ucap Sehun.

Sehun menatap anak sulungnya, hingga Sehan sendiri menyadari ayahnya sedang menatapnya. "_Waeyo, Appa_?"

"Sehan, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Sherin?" tanya Sehun.

"Anak laki-laki kemarin itu tidak baik _Appa,_ ia pernah berkelahi dengan teman Sehan. Sehan hanya tidak mau Sherin dilukai."

"Apa kau menjelaskannya pada Sherin?"

Sehan menggeleng, "Sherin sudah lebih dahulu memarahi Sehan."

"Sehan dan Sherin kan saudara, lebih baik membicarakannya. _Appa_ tahu, Sehan ingin melindungi Sherin kan?"

Sehan mengangguk. "Sehan kan anak laki-laki, kata _Appa_ harus melindungi adik-adik Sehan."

"Itu benar sekali!" Sehun mengusak kepala anak laki-lakinya itu gemas. "Lain kali jangan langsung bertindak begitu ya? Beritahu Sherin."

Sehan mengangguk. "_Ne, Appa_…"

Sementara itu, Luhan berhasil menyusul putrinya yang duduk di bawah pohon sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sherin, sayang…" panggil Luhan.

"Anak cantik _eomma_ kenapa?"

Sherin tidak juga merespon. "Sherin kesal dengan Sehan? Sherin suka dengan laki-laki itu?" Sherin mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap _eomma_-nya dengan mata basahnya. "_Aigoo_ anak cantik _eomma_…" Luhan memeluk Sherin dan mengusap air matanya.

"Tidak. Sherin tidak suka, tapi Sehan menolaknya dengan kasar. Sherin tidak mau memiliki musuh _eomma_. Sehan tidak mengerti."

"Oh, jadi begitu… Apa Sehan memberitahu alasannya?" tanya Luhan.

Sherin menggeleng. "Serin langsung membentak Sehan, karena dia menyebalkan."

"Hmm…" Luhan mengusap rambut sebahu anaknya, "Sherin mau mendengar saran _eomma_?"

"Hm?" Sherin melihat ibunya dengan penasaran.

"Lebih baik, Sherin dengarkan penjelasan Sehan. Kalian kan bersaudara, seharusnya saling berbicara. Jika Sherin tidak suka sikap Sehan, ingatkan Sehan. Bagaimana? Bisa?"

Sherin masih diam, ia masih memikirkannya.

"Mau terus bermusuhan dengan Sehan?"

Sherin menggeleng kecil, "Sherin sayang Sehan, Lili juga…"

"Nah, itu baru anak cantik _eomma_. Kalau Sehan meminta maaf, Sherin mau memaafkannya?" tanya Luhan. Sherin mengangguk. "…Sherin juga minta maaf karena membentak Sehan dan _Appa_? Bisa?"

Sherin memeluk Luhan dengan erat, "hm…" jawabnya.

Setelah itu, Luhan kembali bersama Sherin. Sehan langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sherin. "Sherin-_ah_, _mianhae_…" ucap Sehan.

"…kalau Sherin tidak mau bunga, bagaimana dengan coklat, Sherin suka kan?" Sehan memberikan coklat yang sebenarnya adalah miliknya, ia dan Sherin sama-sama menggilai coklat.

Sherin diam sejenak, ia mengambil coklat dari Sehan. "Hm… Sherin juga minta maaf karena membentak Sehan_nie_…"

Sehan tersenyum, sangat langka bisa melihat anak laki-laki ini tersenyum. Ia mengangguk, "tentu saja!"

"_Appa_…" Sherin berlari memeluk Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak sang ayah. "Sherin minta maaf karena membentak _Appa_. Sherin sayang _Appa_."

Sehun tersenyum, ia melirik pada istrinya yang ikut tersenyum. "_Geurae_, Sherin dimaafkan. _Appa_ juga sayang Sherin."

"Llili?" anak bungsu yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi itu terlihat sedih karena tidak mendapat pelukan. Luhan tersenyum lalu membawa Lilian ke pelukkannya. "Lili sayang siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Lili sayang semua!" pekiknya senang. Lalu Lilian memeluk Sherin, kemudian diikuti Sehan dan terakhir Luhan.

Namun, tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan tubuhnya melemas dan tak sadarkan diri. "Sehun-_ah_…"

Sehun terlihat panik saat melihat Luhan yang seperti kesakitan. "Lu!"

"_Eomma_!" pekik Sehan dan Sherin bersamaan.

Lilian yang takut bersiap untuk menangis, dan "_eommaa_! Huaa!"

..

..

Luhan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sehun dan ketiga anaknya menunggu di luar, Sehan dan Sherin terlihat saling berpegangan tangan dan berdoa untuk ibu mereka. Lilian sendiri digendong oleh Sehun karena tangisnya baru berhenti.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Sehun. Sehan mengajak Sherin menghampiri _Appa_-nya.

"Selamat ya Tuan Oh, Dokter Luhan sedang mengandung. Usia kandungannya sudah dua minggu."

Sehun tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih dok…"

Sang dokter tersenyum, "Kalian punya adik baru ya? Senang?" tanyanya pada Sehan dan Sherin.

Sehan membungkuk, "_gamsahamnida, seonsaengnim_…"

"_Gaerae_…"

"Mari Tuan Oh."

"Dengar itu? Lili akan punya adik." Ucap Sehun senang.

Lilian mengerjapkan matanya. "Lili jadi kakak? Yeee!" girangnya.

"Hei Sehan…" panggil Sherin.

"Hm?"

"Apa artinya aku akan punya dua adik?"

Sehan mengangguk, "lalu… aku punya tiga adik?"

"Kau bisa menganggapku saudara saja jika menurutmu tiga adik itu banyak sekali."

Sehan menghela napasnya, "aku harap laki-laki, agar tidak merepotkan seperti kalian…"

"_Mworago_?" kesal Sherin.

Sehan menggeleng, takut pada Sherin yang sepertinya akan mengamuk. "_Aniya_…" Maksud Sehan sebenarnya adalah: _'Ayolah beri aku adik laki-laki, agar aku bisa bermain dan bersekongkol dengannya.'_

Hahaha

Sungguh keluarga bahagia bukan?

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Keluarga Oh; 20 Tahun Kemudian]**

Wu Luhan

Seorang istri dan ibu dari empat anak, kini berprofesi sebagai kepala departemen bedah saraf. Ia masih menjalani hari-harinya di rumah sakit seperti biasanya.

..

Oh Sehun

Suami dari Wu Luhan ini sudah tidak lagi aktif di perusahaannya. Namun, ia masih menduduki jabatan tertinggi di dua perusahaan. Perusahaan milik keluarganya dan perusahaan milik keluarga Luhan. Kedua perusahaan itu sudah diambil alih oleh kedua anaknya, jadi Sehun hanya berperan mengawasi mereka saja.

..

Oh Sehan

Putra sulung dari pasangan Sehun-Luhan. Ia memiliki perawakan sempurna, bisa dibilang Sehan bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Sehun saat masih muda dahulu. Namun sikap cueknya itu masih saja terpatri dengan erat di tulangnya.

Kini usianya 28 tahun, ia masih belum menikah karena baginya mencari wanita idamannya itu terlalu sulit. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya, tetapi Sehan berniat untuk mencari calon istri yang seperti ibunya, Luhan. Ia memang sangat mengidolakan kedua orangtuanya, itulah mengapa sampai saat ini belum ada wanita yang menjerat hatinya.

Sebenarnya, Sherin sudah kerap kali menjodohkan kakaknya itu dengan banyak wanita, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil.

Sehan sudah menjabat sebagai wakil pimpinan di perusahaan keluarga Oh. Sebagai anak tertua dan laki-laki, ia memang harus mengemban tanggungjawab itu. Untunglah Sehan memang tipikal anak yang mengerti tanggungjawab. Sepertinya sifat Sehun telah menurun padanya.

..

Oh Sherin

Putri pertama, anak kedua, saudara kembar Sehan. Ia tumbuh menjadi sosok wanita hebat, jiwanya yang bebas membuat wanita cantik itu terus melebarkan sayapnya di dunia _fashion_. Ia bekerja sebagai designer di salah satu perusahaan di Prancis. Ya, Sherin tidak tinggal di Korea, ia bahkan sudah menjelajahi berbagai Negara yang disukainya.

Sehun dan Luhan tidak pernah membatasi impian anak mereka. Selama Sehun dan Luhan memberikan kepercayaan, mereka yakin Sherin akan bertanggungjawab akan hidupnya.

Sherin saat ini sedang menjalin kasih dengan salah satu aktor ternama di Prancis. Baginya, mendapatkan restu dari Sehan adalah yang paling sulit dibanding kedua orangtuanya, Sehan memang sesuatu bukan? Hahaha.

..

Oh Lilian

Putri kedua, anak ketiga dari Sehun-Luhan. Kini usinya beranjak 24 tahun, Lilian sendiri sedang menjalani pelatihan untuk mewarisi perusahaan dari keluarga Luhan. Ya, Lilian ditunjuk sebagai ahli waris dari perusahaan tersebut karena _pasion_ Lilian-lah yang merujuk ke sana.

Meski Lilian adalah anak perempuan, tetapi tidak membuat Lilian minder ataupun patah semangat jika harus memimpin perusahaan. Ia memiliki rasa tanggungjawab, ia bijak, dan ia juga memiliki sikap seorang pemimpin. Ditambah, Sehan, kakaknya selalu mengajarinya banyak hal.

Lilian saat ini tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Meski ia adalah wanita tegas, ia tidak pemilih dengan pasangannya. Ia hanya menginginkan pria yang disetujui oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya, apalagi Sehan yang sangat pemilih. Hahaha.

..

Oh Robin

Anak bungsu di keluarga Oh. Doa dari seorang kakak yang tidak memiliki teman. Pria ini kini menginjak usia 20 tahun. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Ya, ia memiliki _pasion_ yang sama dengan sang ibu. Ia berniat menjadi dokter hebat yang dapat menyelamatkan banyak nyawa.

Menjadi anak terakhir memang membuat Robin sangat-sangat dekat dengan keluarganya, tetapi ia tidak manja. Ia hanya terlalu sayang dengan keluarganya, bisa dibilang ia protektif, tetapi tidak separah kakak tertuanya, Sehan.

Ia menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang paling diidolakan. Sifat Robin yang ramah dengan kepercayaan diri selangit itu membuat siapapun suka didekatnya, kecuali Sherin. Kakak perempuannya itu selalu geli dengan tingkah adiknya. Meski begitu, mereka tidak saling benci, hanya saling meledek jika bertemu. Tapi untunglah, Sherin berada di Prancis. Hihihi. Jika tidak, perang silat lidah akan berlangsung bagai perang dunia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sekian bonus chapter ini, semoga suka ^^ Jangan lupa reviewnya ya!**

**Gamsahamnida**

***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


End file.
